<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetheart, We're Going Down by AloneShadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841155">Sweetheart, We're Going Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow'>AloneShadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Jack Dalton, Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, Bromance, Canon-Typical Violence, Epic Friendship, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Betaed, PTSD, Rescue Missions, Team as Family, Whump, because they deserve it ok, feeling all the feels, lots of hugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It took one mistake to start a chain of events that will lead Mac and the rest of the team down a dark path, to face a new, dangerous enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I've had this fic in mind for a while and took the quarantine days as a chance to finally give it some attention.<br/>It is currently 6 chapters long and almost finished. Updates/editing might get slow, but I'll keep the tags updated if some new ones are needed, so keep an eye on those.<br/>Hope y'all will enjoy it :)</p><p>*Rated Mature mostly for future scenes of violence. No ships, just bromance/epic friendship.*</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Taking place during season 2, somewhere before ep. 15*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Bozer asked, trying to keep his voice low and even. </p><p>“You know we have no choice,” Mac whispered back. </p><p>“Yeah, but… Are you really, <em>really</em> sure?” </p><p>Mac took a deep breath. “I am,” he said lifting the gun he was holding tightly into his hand. </p><p>Bozer grasped onto his other arm, both of them staring at the man in front of them. “This will hunt you for the rest of your life. Maybe you shouldn’t-“ he suddenly looked up at him, “Mac, let me do it.” </p><p>“No way.” </p><p>“I know you don’t want to do this!” </p><p>“Maybe I do.” Mac coldly said, keeping his aim steady: Jack Dalton didn’t move, sitting there with his eyes closed, unconscious, head leaning backward.</p><p>“You can’t be serious…?” Bozer whispered in disbelief, and they stared at each other for a second. “Matty will never forgive us.” </p><p>“We’ll deal with that later.” Mac straightened his posture, holding the gun with both hands now. “It has to be done.” He murmured, pulling the trigger. </p><p>“<strong>WHAT THE HELL!?</strong>” Jack yelled, jumping awake as water splashed on his face, diving from the couch. Half laying on the floor, he slowly pushed himself up, watching the other two laughing. “Wha- what is wrong with you two!?” </p><p>“Oh… Oh my God, that face was priceless!” Bozer managed to say. </p><p>Jack frowned, and then gasped in shock pointing a finger at the <em>gun</em> Mac was holding, “Did you shoot me in the face with that?!” </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jack. There was no other choice.” Mac said with a dramatic voice, shooting more water at him before laughing again as the agent growled in anger.</p><p>“YES THERE WAS! No one forced you to make a water gun with- is that a tube from the washing machine?” Jack asked, confused for a second, studying the improvised weapon.</p><p>“Hey, this is a very impressive piece, you know?” Bozer said gesturing at it. </p><p>“I’ll show you something impressive: MY FIST COLLIDING WITH YOUR FACE!” </p><p>“Hey guys, Matty’s on the line-“ Riley walked in the living room then, phone in hand, finding three <em>adult men</em> running around while shooting water at each other. “Yes, Matty, we’ll be there soon.” She confirmed, smiling while shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>After five minutes of silence, Matty was still staring at Jack and his wet t-shirt and hair. Eventually, she blinked and finally asked, “Do I want to know?” </p><p>“Not really.” He cut short, arms crossed on the chest. His glare turned murderous when the office’s door opened and Mac and Bozer entered the room, both of them as much as soaked. </p><p>“There was a pool party I didn’t know about?” Matty asked studying them with the same blank stare.</p><p>Before the two could answer, Jack said, “No, you just missed an attempt of murder.” </p><p>“Oh, come on…” Mac sighed with a smile. </p><p>“You shoot me in the face!” </p><p>“With water.” Bozer nodded, trying not to laugh. “We said we’re sorry. It was just a prank.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Or- or an elaborate plan to break my new phone.” Jack gasped at the realization, “Oh my God, is that it?” </p><p>“There are easiest ways to do that,” Mac commented, sounding almost offended.</p><p>“You shot him with a water gun?” Matty asked Mac, turning to Jack before hearing the answer, “And you let him?” </p><p>“I was sleeping, ok? In a place that was supposed to be safe!” Jack tried to defend himself. </p><p>“Our apartment, a <em>safe place</em>? You know Mac lives there, right?” Bozer scoffed, and Mac frowned, sending a puzzled glare at him.</p><p>“Alright, that’s enough.” Matty interrupted, while Riley joined them at the same moment. “Glad to know someone survived the massacre.” </p><p>Riley smiled a bit and closed the door, placing her computer down on the little table. “Are you two done yet?” she asked as Jack kept staring angrily at Mac: they both looked at her and then away. </p><p>Matty took a deep breath and tapped on the large screen on the wall in front of all of them. “If someone actually cares about this briefing, we have been asked to investigate suspicious traffic taking place in the city. From what we know, there are high chances they are trying to smuggle weapons and explosives in and out of the States via ships.” </p><p>“What kind of explosives?” Mac asked stepping closer, watching a large picture of a warehouse appearing on the screen, along with smaller ones and videos of people going inside the building with large boxes, but coming out empty-handed, or not at all.</p><p>“We don’t know yet, but it must be serious if they asked for our assistance on the case,” Matty said. </p><p>“Are we sure it’s weapons?” Jack pointed out. “From what I see, it could be anything…” </p><p>“We are not, but it's worth mentioning that there have been few minor explosions reported around the same area,” Matty tapped on the screen again, showing a map with four points of interest and pictures of the remains found afterward. </p><p>“And they think these explosions are related to the trafficking…” Riley commented.</p><p>“The structure doesn’t look complex,” Mac said studying the pictures of said explosions. “These do look like some kind of test.” </p><p>“Test?” Bozer and Jack echoed. </p><p>“Yes… Riley, can you put these pictures on chronologic order?” He asked.</p><p>“Sure.” With a few clicks, she did as he asked. </p><p>“See this? The area hit by the last explosion is wider than the first one, and it was also stronger,” Mac explained gesturing at the pictures.</p><p>“Are you saying they risked killing people just to do a few tests?” Jack commented, even more annoyed.</p><p>“No casualties have been reported, nor any witness," Matty said. "Strangely enough, the explosions occurred in isolated areas.”</p><p>“So, what? They’re preparing for the big show?” Jack asked.</p><p>“It’s possible,” Matty nodded with a serious expression. “At the moment, that warehouse is our only lead. Something is happening in there and I want to know what.” </p><p>“Well, we’re ready to go unfold the mystery.” Bozer grinned, getting stares from all of them. “And with <em>we</em>, I mean Jack and Mac.” He sighed, sitting down again. </p><p>“Infiltrate and stop the bad guys. Easy job for once. Always if Mac doesn’t try to kill me again.” Jack snorted leaving the office. </p><p>“Really? Again?” Mac groaned following. </p><p>“It’s a matter of trust, Mac, <em>trust</em>! You broke that trust!” </p><p>“It was just a prank!” </p><p>Matty took another deep breath hearing them arguing from the corridor. “Riley, I want that building under control-“ </p><p>“There are no satellites available at the moment, but I’m checking for cameras in the area.” She nodded. </p><p>“Hey, what’s that?” Bozer asked watching one of the screen appearing on her computer. </p><p>“You mean the ship?” Riley asked, zooming on it.</p><p>“<em>Ship</em>? That looks more like a floating mansion to me,” he said admiring the massive yacht parked at the docks located a few kilometers away from the warehouse. “That’s not where they usually stop…”</p><p>“That yacht isn’t our priority right now,” Matty said. “I want you both focused on that building. Scan and identify every person that has been around the warehouse in the last weeks.” </p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Riley nodded getting into work while Bozer just kept quiet, checking on the little window showing the yacht more often than he should have.</p><p> </p><p>A while later, Mac and Jack were staring at the warehouse with their own eyes, sitting inside the car parked in an alleyway close by. “Riley, how’s the situation?” Jack asked fixing the earpiece in place, arms resting on the steering wheel.</p><p>“Strangely calm,” she answered. “Four men entered the building, but no one has left in the last thirty minutes.”</p><p>“So they’re still inside?” </p><p>“They should be.” </p><p>“Can’t you just <em>x-ray</em> the building and check?” </p><p>“Without satellite, no, but I’ll find a way around, just give me a minute.” </p><p>“Take your time… Hey,” Jack grabbed Mac’s arm when he opened the door to leave, pulling him back on the seat, “You heard the hacker. We can wait a minute.” </p><p>“We might not have a-“ </p><p>“Done.” Riley said, but the satisfaction in her voice didn’t last long, “Wait- it’s empty?” </p><p>“What?” Matty and Bozer asked at the same time. </p><p>“There’s no one inside. The place is empty.” She said again transferring the scan of the building to the screen on the wall. </p><p>Matty sighed nervously. “Guys-“ </p><p>“On it,” Jack said as they both left the car, walking towards the building.</p><p>Once at the door, Jack leaned against it, but there were no sounds. “Ten dollars this is a trap.” </p><p>“We don’t even know if…” Mac’s voice slowed down as he noticed a wire coming out of one of the windows. “Jack, check the other windows, tell me if there are more wires like that one.” </p><p>“Uh?” Jack followed his gaze, “You want me to check around the whole building?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“So you <em>do</em> think it’s a trap.” He said, and the patient glare he got in return was enough to make him nod and start checking the perimeter, pulling the gun out from the holster.</p><p>“Riley, there’s any other exit from the building?” Mac asked. </p><p>“Not from what I can see…” She answered studying the structure. </p><p>“There’s another one on the west side, but it’s locked shut from the inside,” Jack informed, pushing on the blocked door.</p><p>Mac checked the entrance once again before using his pocketknife to unlock the door and step inside: it was just a large, abandoned, empty space. “Riley’s right. There’s no one in here… And no weapons.” </p><p>Meanwhile, Bozer briefly looked at the yacht again and grabbed his computer to do some research. </p><p>“You’re lucky it wasn’t a trap,” Jack snorted entering the building, looking around. </p><p>“Did you find anything?” Mac asked, doing the same.</p><p>“No, all the windows are fenced, and that door is sealed,” Jack pointed at it with the gun: there were wooden beams blocking it. “If there’s no way out, how did they left the building?” </p><p>“We’ll have to find out.” </p><p>“Maybe they've been using some kind of teleportation system no one knows about?” Jack continued as both of them wandered around, looking for clues. “You know, like in Star Trek-“ he was interrupted by a <em>click</em> coming from under his foot. As he froze, Mac instantly turned around, looking at him and then down at the floor. “Come on, not again…” Jack groaned. </p><p>“Don’t move,” Mac ordered, carefully approaching. </p><p>“I told you it was a trap. I told you!” </p><p>Mac ignored the rant and lowered on one knee next to him, studying the surface around his shoe. </p><p>“So? What is it? Is it better or worse than the last time?” Jack nervously asked. “Is worse, isn’t it? So much worse…” </p><p>“Jack…” Mac looked up at him with a serious expression, “I don’t know how to tell you this… It’s just a wood plank.” </p><p>“<em>Oh God</em>- wait, what?” </p><p>“I think the exit they have been using is right beneath us.” </p><p>“Are you serious?” </p><p>“Please, move, so we can-” </p><p>“I can’t believe you did it again!” Jack yelled walking away.</p><p>“I didn’t shoot you this time,” Mac huffed while pushing away the large, squared board. </p><p>“If you’re calling for a prank war, you better be ready.” </p><p>“Now you’re overreacting…” </p><p>“Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” </p><p>“Can you two try to behave and tell me what is going on?” Matty angrily asked. </p><p>“We found a secret passage. I think there’s some kind of tunnel below the warehouse, leading to-” </p><p>“To nothing.” Jack finished as Mac moved the plank away: a metal hatch with no handle was keeping the passage sealed. “Wherever this leads, they sure didn’t want any guests.” </p><p>“It’s recently made,” Mac said taking a picture of it, sending it to Riley. Looking around, he then turned to the wires he saw from the outside: following it, he could see it disappearing into the floor. “It’s an electric hatch, but I don’t see any generator in here… It must be down, in the tunnel. Riley, can you find-“ </p><p>“Underground maps of the area? Yes, I can,” she nodded, already studying the files. “There were three tunnels passing below that building, but they have been sealed decades ago. It'll take a while to find the original projects.” </p><p>“If you mean it'll take you one minute instead of the usual thirty seconds, we can wait,” Jack commented. “I’m not eager to go down there… Mac, can’t you just chill for once? What are you doing?” </p><p>“Making acid.” He cut short moving around to retrieve stuff left around in the building. </p><p>“Acid? Are you-“ Jack smiled in awe, “Are you using it to make another tunnel?” </p><p>“I- what? No, I… I don’t have enough ingredients to do that,” Mac said with a disappointed face, staring at the old, little bottles in his hands. “Here, you take this.” </p><p>Jack frowned but grabbed the iron bar he handed him. “Ok…?” </p><p>“These bottles are old, so I doubt the acid will be very strong, but it should do some damage… Then, you can use that to open the hatch.” </p><p>“Mac, you lost me.” </p><p>“See the edges of the entrance?” Mac explained, pointing at the barely visible line in the middle, “The acid will make it easier for you to push the bar in there and open the hatch enough for me to drop your phone into the tunnel.” </p><p>“Oh, alright… What? No, why my phone??” </p><p>“I could try to override the electric system but that could block the hatch for good.” </p><p>“But it’s new!” He cried.</p><p>“Jack, we don’t have time!” </p><p>“I knew this day would have only got worse, I knew it.” He growled slamming the phone into his hand. </p><p>“Riley, can you connect to Jack’s phone?” Mac asked quickly starting to wrap it into a rope he found before. </p><p>“Yeah, sure, why?”</p><p>“What you mean <em>yeah, sure</em>?” Jack protested.  </p><p>“I’m going to drop it into the tunnel, so you-“ </p><p>“So I can use it to make a scan of the tunnels.” She smiled, “Good thinking.” </p><p>“Your magic is getting really expensive, man…” Jack sighed.  </p><p> “You never complain when my <em>magic</em> saves your life,” Mac said mixing the liquids into the same bottle: as the plastic started to melt, he left the bottle in the middle of the hatch and stepped away, but the reaction was weaker than expected. </p><p>Jack moved forward and started working the metal bar into the crack. “The acid won’t melt this too?” </p><p>“Hopefully it should last long enough.” </p><p>“You know… The more you try to be positive, the less it works-“ Jack felt the bar getting through and started pushing backward. “Ok- I think it’s working.” </p><p>“Can you open it a bit more?” </p><p>“I’m trying!” </p><p>Mac kept waiting for the entrance to open enough for the phone to get through. When that happened, he kneeled down and he let the device slide in, giving away all the rope until there was just the end into his hand. “Ok, Riley, start the scan.” </p><p>“I can’t- keep it open forever!” Jack said, feeling his hands starting to burn while pushing the bar down with both hands. </p><p>“I’m on it,” was all Riley said. </p><p>Jack tried to resist as long as possible, but he could feel the metal bending dangerously. “Mac- watch out!” </p><p>As Mac jumped back, the iron bar broke, making Jack almost crash face on the floor. Breathing hard, he looked up and frowned, “Where- where’s my phone?” </p><p>“Uh… In the tunnel?” </p><p>“You dropped it?!” </p><p>“It still works,” Riley told them, “and I’m receiving all the data I need… Looks like there’s only one tunnel still accessible down there and it goes straight to the port.” </p><p>“I need you guys to go there. Now.” Matty said. “I’ll keep a team ready to join you.”</p><p>“Why, you think we’re going to have company?” Jack asked as they left the building.</p><p>“I don’t know, but if someone is planning the leave with a ship full of weapons today, we’ll stop them.” </p><p>Jack shut the car’s door and turned to Mac, “We still think that’s what it is? Weapons traffic?” </p><p>“I don't know. It feels like the warehouse was just a cover...”</p><p>“A cover for something worse than bombs?” Jack asked, but Mac just shrugged and shook his head as they drove away.</p><p> </p><p>When Matty walked back into the briefing room, Riley turned to her, “They’re almost there.” </p><p>“Thank you.” She nodded, looking at both, her computer screen and the one on the wall, showing five different angles of the portual zone. “This is all we have?” </p><p>“Available at the moment, yeah. Bozer is checking four more cameras, but they’re from private PC, so they don’t help much... Well, we can see Jack now,” Riley said. </p><p>“You can?” Jack himself asked while hopping out of the car, looking around. “Camera next to the restaurant’s roof? Hi Riley!” </p><p>She smiled, shaking her head, watching him wave a hand. “Yes, hi Jack.” </p><p>“The entrance to the tunnel should be around there,” Mac said following the directions Riley send him, leaving the parking lot to reach a group of little sheds, and there he noticed only one with the door ajar. Sharing a look with Jack, the agent nodded and stepped ahead, gun in hand. </p><p>Entering the cabin, Jack found a broken light bulb and a few boxes on the ground, but there was no one. “Someone left in a hurry.” </p><p>“Here’s the entrance,” Mac said finding a ladder leading into the dark tunnel. “They didn’t even close it…”</p><p>“Is it just me or it look like they’re planning on leaving soon?” Jack commented. </p><p>“If they reached the docks, we should be able to see them…” Matty said. </p><p>“Unless they found a blind spot,” Riley commented, looking up at the screens as well. </p><p>“Or maybe they’re hiding in plain sight,” Bozer said. “Check that yacht.” </p><p>“Again?” Both Matty and Riley sighed. </p><p>“Yes, again. That ship results being stolen two weeks ago,” Bozer nodded, handing the tablet to Matty to show the information he found. “The current owner is not even a real person.” </p><p>“Something’s happening,” Riley then said pointing at one of the cameras. “That gray van just arrived... And it stopped right next to the yacht.” </p><p>“We can see it,” Mac said, as they moved closer. “They’re bringing something on board.”</p><p>“A box big enough to contain a body,” Jack nodded watching the large container covered with a blanket transported by two men. </p><p>“Or a bomb.” Mac murmured and they shared a look before starting to move.</p><p>“Wait,” Riley said, making both of them stop on their tracks. “I’ve got a signal from the ship. They must have activated something just now.” </p><p>Jack looked at his friend, “Don’t tell me this is another test?” </p><p>“Only this time the area is not empty,” Mac said watching people walking around the docks. Both him and Jack groaned as a high-pitched sound suddenly came from their earpieces. “Riley? Matty?” he called, but there was no response.</p><p>“Don’t know about you, but the smell of a trap it’s getting stronger. That ship is big enough to contain an army.” Jack commented. </p><p>“We can handle an army.” </p><p>“<em>I can</em>. You usually take your time to come up with one of your brilliant ideas.” </p><p>“Do you want to switch place?” </p><p>“Why not? You’re getting used to guns, aren’t you?” </p><p>“Jack, it was just a prank, get over it!” </p><p>“It was <em>betrayal</em>!” </p><p>“-the signal’s back. Guys, the van is leaving,” Bozer informed then. </p><p>The two turned to look at it and then heard the ship’s engines humming. “And the ship’s going to sail,” Mac said running towards it. </p><p>“Great. Just great.” Jack hissed while checking that the way was clear as they reached the yacht and climbed the short, metal ladder. “This is way too fancy for my tastes,” he said once on the bridge.</p><p>“-can do. The communications are-“ Riley’s voice kept coming in pieces, “-can’t see you.”</p><p>“That cruise was stolen- a prince a few weeks ago,” Bozer added. “-and don't break anything, alright Mac?” </p><p>He sighed, grinning. “Did you guys found the source of the signal?” </p><p>“-upstairs, and another one appeared below your position,” Riley said. </p><p>“That could mean two bombs…” Mac murmured, "The one they brought up now, and maybe another one downstairs."</p><p>“This is all too weird, man,” Jack said. “The tests, that warehouse with a tunnel… They knew it would have lead us here. Aren’t they exposing themselves too much?”</p><p>“We can keep an eye on the area, but I can’t scan the ship. Something’s still messing up with the signal,” Riley said. Her and Bozer looked at Matty that, keeping her eyes on the screen, said, “Guys, we can’t let that ship leave, do you hear me?” </p><p>“Yes ma’am,” Jack nodded, smiling. “I’ve always wished to drive a yacht like this at least once-“</p><p>“You know we have to <em>stop</em> this yacht, not sailing away?” Mac reminded him.</p><p>“It would be fun, though…” </p><p>“-coming from the docks!” Riley suddenly told them.</p><p>They turned around just in time for Jack to push Mac away, both taking cover behind boxes or old chairs left on the bridge while two men started shooting. The ship began to move a second later, and the ladder slowly crashed into the water. “Ok, never mind. You check upstairs and stop this ship!” Jack yelled jumping into the fight: a punch eventually hit him in the face, sending him crashing against a door that broke at the impact, making him fall down the stairs. </p><p>"Right-"Mac dodged a bullet and grabbed a chair, using it to hit the enemy’s arm, making him drop the gun, and then his face, knocked him out, “I’m on it,” he panted dropping the chair and running upstairs, to the control room. </p><p>Along the way, Mac noticed most of the doors were open but, what caught his attention was in the main dining room, where he found remains of food on the tables, rotten into dirty plates; a few chairs were flipped on the floor as if people left the ship in a hurry. He saw the control room on the left, up a little staircase, and at the bottom was the container they saw from the docks, still covered with the same blanket. Feeling the ship getting speed, he walked straight to the controls, finding the room empty. Looking down, his shoulders dropped. “They’re controlling it via remote…” He said watching a little screen attached there, completely out of place.</p><p>“Remote? That’s why they’re messing with the communications… They're hiding,” Riley murmured, furiously tapping on her laptop.</p><p>“I’ll try to deactivate it. Maybe-“ Mac kneeled on the floor just to see the little screen turning black, then a pixeled smiley face appeared for a second, and then a flower- a daisy. Confused for a second, his eyes suddenly widened before jumping away, right before the screen exploded. Sitting up, coughing a bit because of the smoke, he watched most the ship’s controls were now useless. </p><p>“Mac? What happened?” Matty asked. </p><p>“Well, the bad news is that I can’t stop the ship. They destroyed the controls…” he said standing up. Turning to the hall, he stared at the container on the floor. </p><p>“And what’s the good news?” Jack asked, letting out a groan, ignoring the man unconscious on the floor.</p><p>Mac quickly moved to the box and removed the blanket from it. “Good news is that there’s no bomb here. The container they took on board is empty. It looks like- a big, expensive, empty safe.” He said studying the digital padlock on the front.</p><p>“Is it empty?” Matty repeated, confused. </p><p>“No bomb here either. I’ve checked the rooms downstairs and found nothing.” Jack informed while brushing the blood away from his broken lip.  </p><p>“I think the signal from this box was just a bait,” Mac said removing a little device from a side of the box, “I’m going to turn it off.” He said crashing it under his foot.</p><p>“-is gone, but the second signal is still on,” Riley said, their frequency still disturbed.</p><p>“Come on, I would have noticed if there was a bomb or- or something else <em>MacGyver-ish</em> around here.” Jack snorted. </p><p>“<em>MacGyver-ish</em>? Really?” Bozer commented. </p><p>“<em>Mac-ish</em> sounds better?” </p><p>“Jack, did you get any information from the people that attacked you?” Matty asked. </p><p>“Ah- no, sorry. My fists moved too fast.” </p><p>She sighed, shaking her head. “If the yacht was a bait, they might try using another way to move their stash. Jack, reunite with Mac and leave that ship. The second team will take care of it.” </p><p>“Got it. Mac, get ready for a dive… By the way, Bozer, are you sure this was a prince's vessel? It doesn’t look like they cared much about it.” He commented looking at the ruined and dirty walls. </p><p>“What you mean?” Bozer asked. </p><p>“I don’t know… It seems like they just left it somewhere to rust for a while. And the rooms are a mess…” As Jack stepped back on the bridge, he frowned, “Hey Mac, didn’t you knock out someone while I was busy downstairs?”   </p><p>“Yes, why?” Mac said while studying the container.</p><p>“Because he’s not here anymore.”</p><p>Mac froze and, before he could turn around, a hand moved to cover his mouth with a cloth, pulling one of his arms behind his back. In a second, he knew the cloth was soaked with chloroform: he quickly started losing strength, his body becoming too heavy to fight. Crashing on the floor, his vision becoming blurry and all the sounds muffled, he rolled on his back, trying to move away as a hand grasped his hair and removed his earpiece- he vaguely heard it being destroyed. </p><p>“-ready to. Yes, we just have to deal with his friend.” The man was saying. </p><p>Luckily, Mac did his best holding his breath while being drugged so he wasn’t completely knocked out: holding onto the empty container, he pushed himself up and launched against the man standing few feet away, both of them falling on the floor. Mac failed to dodge a punch in the stomach that made him double over on his side, but noticed the leg of a chair on the floor and grabbed it, smashing it against the man’s head when he grabbed him by the hair, hearing a yell of pain and anger. </p><p>Still, the hand grasping his shirt didn’t let go, and Mac couldn’t avoid another punch, in the face this time, that sent him crashing against a table. He was ready to keep fighting, but two hands grabbed him and tossed him aside at full force, against the container: Mac's head collided against it hard enough to make him cry in pain and collapse on the floor with his vision going completely white.</p><p>“Shit- she wasn’t kidding about you, huh?” The man angrily said, pressing a foot over Mac’s chest, “Better safe than sorry.” </p><p>As his vision slowly came back, Mac managed to see him emptying a little bottle on the cloth- probably all the chloroform the man had. Too weak and dizzy to move, all Mac could do when the cloth was pressed on his nose and mouth was kick the air and grab the man’s arm to push him away, but the knee pressing on his chest made him cough, forcing him to breath the chemicals while pinning him down.</p><p>“MAC!” </p><p>The cloth and the painful pressure on his lungs were suddenly gone, and Mac coughed more, hearing gunshots while the world kept spinning.</p><p>“Drop the gun or your friend is dead!” The man yelled at some point. </p><p>“How about you let him go and then I kick your ass?” Jack yelled back while hiding next to the entrance, taking cover to dodge more bullets. “Damn it- Matty, where are our backups?!” </p><p>“They’ll be there soon. Where’s Mac?” She asked.</p><p>“One of our guests caught him. He’s keeping him at gunpoint, I can’t get any closer!” Jack angrily said, well aware of the blood he saw on his friend’s hair and face. Peeking inside, he saw the man was forcing Mac inside the empty container. “HEY!” </p><p>The man quickly closed it and shot the padlock before Jack shot him in the leg, making him fall with a scream of pain. </p><p>“You son of a-“ Jack grabbed him by the shirt, “What the hell are you trying to do?!” </p><p>The man smiled and then cracked a capsule between his teeth. </p><p>Jack blinked in surprise, watching him starting to cough and bleed from his mouth. Leaving him on the floor, the man was dead in a few seconds.</p><p>“Jack, what is going on?” Matty screamed. </p><p>“He- the man locked Mac in the box and then killed himself,” he said before turning to his friend, lowering on one knee next to the container. “Mac? Mac can you hear me?” he called, but the other barely moved, breathing hard, eyes closed in pain, blood flowing beneath his head from the gash a little above his forehead. </p><p>“What happened?” Bozer asked standing up. </p><p>Jack looked around and found the cloth on the floor. He could tell what it was from the faint smell, without even taking it. “They drugged him. Chloroform.” </p><p>“Is he hurt?” Riley asked. </p><p>Jack sighed, staring worriedly at him. “He hit his head… It doesn’t look nice.” </p><p>“They locked him in a box? The same box where the bomb was supposed to be?” Riley asked looking at the picture Mac send her. “The padlock is not hard to override. I can try to-“ </p><p>“The padlock is destroyed, I can’t use it,” Jack said staring nervously at it. He then stood and took a step back, aiming at the left corner of the container, as far away as possible from Mac: the bullet hit and slightly cracked the glass before piercing into the ceiling. “And the box is bulletproof. Damn it!” He growled lowering next to it again, “Mac, you need to wake up, come on! MAC!” As he punched on the glass, Mac flinched and his eyes opened a bit. “About time,” Jack sighed in relief. “Matty, Mac’s conscious but he needs an ambulance ASAP.”</p><p>“They’re on the way.” She said, sounding just as relieved as him.</p><p>“Heard that? We’ll get you out and patched up in no time.” Jack told his friend, aware that he was losing too much blood and too fast. That wound would have needed a few stitches. “Mac, can you hear me?” </p><p>Mac nodded weakly.</p><p>“Ok, then I need you to do one thing for me. You have to remove your jacket and put it under your head.” </p><p>Mac blinked tiredly at him.</p><p>Jack sighed patiently at his glare. “You’re hurt, man. I need you to try slowing down the bleeding before you faint.” </p><p>Mac tried to raise his arm, hitting the elbow against the glass with a groan: the box was large enough to allow a person to lay into it, but not tall enough to allow them to move freely.</p><p>“Hey, no rush. Just half of your jacket will do.” Jack encouraged him. </p><p>Mac managed to free one arm from the jacket and put it under his wounded head with another hiss of pain. “I can’t…” </p><p>“That’s fine. Help will be here soon.” </p><p>“Can’t… Breath.” Mac finished, looking dizzily at him. “No air.” </p><p>“Oh. Ok… Ok, then save it. Try to relax. I’m here. Not going anywhere until you’re free.” </p><p>Mac just closed his eyes again, barely nodding. </p><p>“Matty, where’s the-“ Jack was interrupted by a deafening alarm suddenly ringing in the whole yacht. “’The hell?” he groaned before hearing a door slam shut: turning around, he found the entrance blocked by a metal wall. “Uh, Matty? We might have another problem…” </p><p>“The team is almost there-“ </p><p>“It’ll be too late,” Jack said watching more metal panels starting to block all the windows. He frantically looked around before turning to Mac and started pushing the heavy container against the window right behind it, shooting the glass to clear the way: the metal panel crashed on the box a second later without even scratching it, keeping less than half of the window open. “Sorry Mac… This could be our only way out.” He said as every other access was locked, leaving them almost in complete darkness. “Matty, not to be that guy, but this looks a lot like a countdown to something I’m not gonna like.” </p><p>“The second signal is still active but I can’t track it down…” Riley said, nervously tapping on the keyboard. “Jack, are you sure-?”</p><p>“If there was a bomb downstairs, I would have seen it, ok?” Jack stopped her, kneeling on the floor to peek outside the window: they were far from the coast by now.</p><p>“Below…” Mac murmured. </p><p>“What?” Jack turned to him, “What did you say?” </p><p>“We didn’t check… Below.” </p><p>“I did! I was there-“ </p><p>“The bottom…” Mac insisted. “We- didn’t check…” </p><p>“What you mean the-?” Jack’s eyes suddenly widened. “Matty-“ </p><p>“I heard that.” She turned to Riley that shook her head saying, “I- I can’t check the bottom of the ship from here. I should go there and-“ </p><p>“We both can go.” Bozer nodded, “Just give us and helicopter and-“ </p><p>A beeping sound from Riley’s computer made her look down at it. “I just got a message…” </p><p>“Riley, this is not the time to read emails!” Jack barked. </p><p>“No one should be able to send me emails here... And the message is for Matty,” she added showing her the screen.</p><p>“It’s… A sad face and- a flower. A daisy?” Bozer said, staring at it.  </p><p>Jack frowned, “That’s some weird spam you got there.” </p><p>“A flower…?” Mac whispered, but no one heard him. </p><p>“Do you know what it means?” Riley asked, but Matty shook her head in no, looking genuinely confused. </p><p>“Wait- is that one of ours?” Bozer asked pointing at the screen, “There’s a plane heading towards the ship.” </p><p>“Finally!” Jack cried.</p><p>Matty moved closer to the screen, trying to understand what was going on- but nothing was making sense anymore and worry slipped into her voice, “Jack, I want you two out of that ship, now.” </p><p>“That’s the plan. As soon as they pick us up-” </p><p>“That plane is not one of ours!” She angrily yelled. </p><p>“Wha-? But- Mac’s stuck here, we can’t leave!” </p><p>“Jack…” He called weakly.</p><p>“Don’t even try it. If that plane is bad news, we’ll find another way out,” Jack said laying with his back on the floor to look better outside the window. “Ah! See? There’s a lifeboat up here… I just have to pull it down and we can use it to leave the ship.” </p><p>“You sure…?” Mac asked, turning a bit. “Box is- heavy…”</p><p>“Pretty sure it’ll do.” Jack slid back inside and stood up. “Ok… Riley, you keep an eye on that plane while I pray the controls of this ship still works.” </p><p>“Doubt it…”</p><p>“Mac, you’re not helping!” </p><p>“… Sorry.” He tried to push himself up a bit, but cried in pain and just lay down again. </p><p>Jack stared worriedly at the wound, and at how Mac was getting paler by the second. “Hey, I’ll get us out of here, ok? I promise.” He said, but the other just kept breathing heavily. Jack stood up and ran to the control room, ignoring the destroyed part of them, searching until he found and pushed a little lever down for a while. “That should do…” he ran back and smiled, finding the lifeboat outside, suspended slightly below the window.  </p><p>“Guys, you need to get out of there,” Matty said. “That plane fired missiles and they’re coming your way. Riley, can we stop them?” </p><p>“I’m trying, I’m trying…” she hissed, tapping on the keyboard as fast as possible. </p><p>“Missiles... Why not? Ok, time to go.” Jack said sparing one last look at the dead man lying a few feet away, noticing a phone abandoned on the floor. He walked to retrieve it, and decided to throw it into the lifeboat. “Alright… Mac, it’s a little jump, but I’m sure the box won’t break.”</p><p>“I’m worried about- the lifeboat, not… Not about the box, Jack…” He murmured, “If it breaks- and I go down...” </p><p>“We’re not making a Titanic remake. Have some faith.” Jack smiled and started pushing, trying to ignore the metal panel painfully screeching on the glass. When most of the container was out, he suddenly stopped, realizing something. Looking down, he knew that, despite his conditions, Mac noticed it as well: pushing the box outside, there was no way Jack would have managed to follow- the metal panel would have slammed down too quickly.</p><p>“Jack…” Mac murmured.</p><p>“I know, I’m thinking,” he said turning around. “I just need something else to keep the window open…” </p><p>“Guys, three minutes before the impact. Why are you still there?!” Matty yelled. </p><p>Jack sighed. Meeting Mac’s eyes again, he smiled. “It's alright, ’ll find another way. Now I need to get you out.” </p><p>“No- wait…” Mac tried pushing himself up again, despite the pain. </p><p>“I can do some magic too. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.” </p><p>“Jack-“ Mac stopped as the container started bending backward, making him slide against the other side.</p><p>“Put both arms around your head. It’s a little jump, but- it is a little jump.” Jack warned him. </p><p>“You can’t-” </p><p>“No time. I’ll see you later, ok? Protect your head.” </p><p>Mac was too dizzy to insist and just obeyed. He saw his friend nod at him before pushing one more time: a second later, he was falling, and the next one his whole body jumped as the box landed into the lifeboat. After a moment, he was falling again, this time landing on water with a loud <em>splash</em>.  </p><p>Breathing hard, Mac lowered his arm, watching the sky above, through the glass. Looking down, he vaguely saw the ship proceeding on his journey- and then there was a massive explosion that forced him to shut his eyes again while the lifeboat jumped and turned, making his body slide left and right. </p><p>When everything calmed down, all Mac could see was the sky, a red light now making the water drops on the glass like blood. It was the last thing he saw before drifting into oblivion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, Mac could only hear voices, sounding so distant… He knew them, but couldn’t pinpoint the faces. There was nothing to see except pure darkness, and there was nothing to feel either: not cold, warmth, or pain… Not until <em>there was</em> something- a gentle touch, but it wasn’t enough to pull him out of the darkness. He knew there was something to do… </p>
<p>There was someone crying, somewhere close by, at some point, but he still couldn’t see… He wanted to wake up and reassure them- </p>
<p><em>…Wake up?</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac’s eyes opened slightly, recognizing Bozer even through the blurred vision. He tried to speak but something was covering his mouth. </p>
<p>Bozer turned around, immobile for a second before a smile spread over his face, “Mac!” </p>
<p>Mac blinked at the sound that it felt like an explosion into his ears, and when he opened his eyes again, Bozer was next to him, a hand gently holding his arm. </p>
<p>“You’ll be ok, don’t worry,” Bozer said with watery eyes, but all Mac could do was stare until his eyes closed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…We’ll be back as soon as possible, alright?” </p>
<p>Mac's head moved slightly. He knew that voice but, again, he couldn’t give it a face. Frustrated, he managed to open his eyes a bit more than the last time, just to see someone leaving. <em>Wait</em>, he wanted to call, but the figure was already gone- and he felt somehow guilty not being able to stop them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was impossible to tell how much time passed before Mac felt <em>actually</em> awake. His eyes were open to what looked like a hospital bedroom. There was nothing on his mouth anymore. Turning his head to the right, he sighed at the slight sickness that weak movement caused, but still, he stared at the dark clouds outside the window- at the raindrops on the glass. </p>
<p>Unsure about why that view felt so unsettling, Mac looked away and groaned as he tried to lay on his side. Realizing how difficult it was to move, he frowned in confusion and his heartbeat started to accelerate. </p>
<p>The door opened then, and there was a gasp before something fragile crashing on the floor. </p>
<p>Mac shut his eyes and flinched, the sound painfully strong to his ears. </p>
<p>“Oh my God- oh my God, MacGyver-” </p>
<p>Two hands helped him sit, and, when his eyes opened, Mac sighed in relief. “Jill-“ he murmured, but his weak and raspy voice lasted a second before making him cough.</p>
<p>“Y- yes. Wait, I’ll get you some water,” she said quickly filling a glass, helping him take a sip. </p>
<p>Mac coughed again before laying down, taking deep breaths. </p>
<p>Jill stood next to the bed keeping the glass into her hands, staring at him with a mix of worry and relief. “It’s so good to see you awake, Mac.” </p>
<p>“-good… To see you too.” He murmured. “Where…?” </p>
<p>“We’re in the Phoenix’s infirmary.”</p>
<p>“Why-? What happened?”</p>
<p>Jill’s smile lessened, “I-“ </p>
<p>“What is going on?” someone asked, from the entrance. </p>
<p>“Ah- that’s my fault. I’m sorry,” Jill said turning around and moving away. </p>
<p>“Wait…” Mac tried to call but started coughing again, and he just closed his eyes, feeling too tired. A hand grabbed his arm and he didn’t have the strength to move away. Jill was there, so Matty couldn’t be too far… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, MacGyver.” </p>
<p>Mac blinked, realizing he has been staring at the ceiling for who knows how long. Turning the other way, he found a doctor smiling politely at him. “Is it morning?” His voice worked better than the last time.</p>
<p>“Hard to tell with this weather, isn’t it?” He nodded sparing a glare at the cloudy sky outside. </p>
<p>Mac kept staring at him. “Who are you?” </p>
<p>“Benjamin Namaal, your doctor.” He said checking the IV. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Mac followed his movements. “Better…” </p>
<p>He nodded and checked his pupils with a little flashlight. “Do you feel pain anywhere?” </p>
<p>“My head. Not much,” he added before the doctor could ask. </p>
<p>“Can you tell me your full name? Where you were born?” </p>
<p>Mac frowned a little. “Angus MacGyver… Mission City.” </p>
<p>“And where do you live at the moment?” </p>
<p>“Los Angeles…” </p>
<p>“Focus on the pen, please. Where do you work?” </p>
<p>Mac followed the pen moving left and right, and then looked at him. “If you’re here, you should already know that.” </p>
<p>The Doctor smiled. “I’ll make sure to tell Matty your conditions are getting better.”</p>
<p>“Not enough if I get a brain damage test,” Mac commented.</p>
<p>“That's because you’ve had a bad accident, MacGyver, and injured your head. Do you remember what happened?” </p>
<p>Mac thought for a moment: he was on a mission, he and Jack both; they checked a house- no, a warehouse. Then there was the sea… </p>
<p>“It’s ok, no need to force yourself to remember for now.” The doctor said as Mac sighed. “Your recovery is very promising. Faster than usual, I would say.” </p>
<p>“Where’s Matty?” Mac asked, his head lolling on the pillow. “I should talk to her…” </p>
<p>“I’m personally keeping her updated. She’ll be here as soon as possible.” </p>
<p>“Can I call her?” </p>
<p>“Not at the moment,” he said apologetically. “We’ll make some other tests in the next days to make sure your conditions are and will stay stable. As for now, I just want you to rest.” </p>
<p>Mac breathed out in defeat. “My friend was- Bozer was here? I saw him the other day…” </p>
<p>Doctor Namaal studied him for a moment before nodding. “There were lots of people coming to see you. I’ll make sure to let them know you’re awake and well.” </p>
<p>Mac watched him leaving the room. As the door closed, he took a deep breath and turned to the window: the storm has stopped outside, but raindrops were still on the glass.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Mac spent the next days falling asleep at random moments, waking up feeling unable to breathe, having a nurse rushing into the room to help. The fourth day, as Doctor Namaal passed by to check on him, he decided to ask for more information.<p>“I think we should wait a bit longer before getting into that,” the Doctor said, “especially if-“ </p>
<p>“I don’t want to wait,” Mac interrupted him, sitting in bed. “Just let me talk to Matty. She’ll fill me in.” </p>
<p>“She’s the one that asked me to keep a very close eye on you, during your recovery.” </p>
<p>“And you did. I just want to know what is going on.” He insisted, “Where’s my team?” </p>
<p>“They have been informed as well. I’m sure-“ </p>
<p>Mac shook his head and moved out of the bed: he would have crashed on the floor if the Doctor didn’t catch him in time. Staring down at his own legs, Mac frowned in confusion, as they felt so numb and weak. “Why I can’t walk?” </p>
<p>“You can, but, as I said, you need time to regain your strength,” Namaal said helping him back down on the bed. </p>
<p>“You said my conditions are stable.” </p>
<p>“They are, but-“ </p>
<p>“Then, <em>please</em>, tell me what’s going on.” Mac insisted. </p>
<p>Doctor Namaal sighed patiently. “You have been unconscious for a long time, that is why your body needs to recover, as much as your mind.” </p>
<p>“How long?” Mac asked, now worried. “How long I’ve been here?” </p>
<p>“I can assure you, it was strictly necessary to your-“ </p>
<p>“<strong>How long?</strong>” he asked again, and the answer he got was not the one he was expecting to hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jill was running through the Phoenix Foundation’s corridors as fast as her blue, short skirt would allow her to, a pack of documents into her arms that almost fell as she opened the door of the briefing room. </p>
<p>Matty turned around, frowning at her, “Jill, what the-“ </p>
<p>“They couldn’t stop him. They tried but they couldn’t-“ </p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” </p>
<p>“It's Mac. MacGyver is coming here.” </p>
<p>Matty’s eye widened and she was ready to scream when she saw Angus MacGyver himself marching in the corridor barefoot, wearing trousers too large for him underneath the hospital tunic, followed by Doctor Namaal. “Why are you-?“ </p>
<p>“What happened after our last mission?” Mac asked her, walking past Jill that promptly moved aside. </p>
<p>“YOU’RE HIS DOCTOR AND YOU COULDN’T STOP HIM FROM WANDERING AROUND THE BUILDING?!” Matty yelled at Namaal.</p>
<p>“I’m very sorry about this,” the Doctor said following inside, “I tried to dissuade him, but-”</p>
<p>“Tell me what happened!” Mac insisted, unstable on his feet, ignoring how Namaal was standing behind him, arm ready to catch him.</p>
<p>“This is not the time, nor the place. You’re going back to the infirmary RIGHT NOW!” she yelled at him.</p>
<p>“I’ve been stuck in bed for three months, I think that’s enough.” </p>
<p>“It was for your safety! You were-“ </p>
<p>“In a coma, yes, I know. What I don’t know is <em>how</em> I ended up in a coma!” Mac took a brief pause to breathe. “I woke up <em>days ago</em> and no one told me anything yet! What were you waiting for? Where are the others?” </p>
<p>Matty shared a look with Jill and the Doctor. “Leave us.” She said, and they obeyed. Once the door closed, she took a deep breath and turned to Mac. “You couldn’t wait another day, couldn’t you?” </p>
<p>“The Doctor said I was fine after two months. Why you asked to keep me asleep?” </p>
<p>“Your conditions <em>began stabilizing</em> after two months,” she pointed out. “You did not wake up, and I told them to take all the time necessary to make sure you were out of danger.”</p>
<p>Mac breathed out, trying to calm down. “Where are the others? Where’s Bozer? Where’s-“ Mac froze for a second, just before Jack’s name could leave his lips. </p>
<p>Matty took another deep breath, now as if she was forcing something down. </p>
<p>“Our mission… We were on a mission, Jack and I. On a boat.” Mac suddenly remembered the yacht- and that he fought against someone. Focusing on her again, she was staring, but her stone-cold expression was cracking. “Matty, where’s Jack?” </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, I can do some magic too. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”</em>
</p>
<p>Jack’s voice hit Mac like a slap and he remembered watching his friend smiling through the glass- from outside the container Mac was locked into- before pushing him out the yacht.</p>
<p>“We looked everywhere for him,” she said, her voice lower, “For three months.” </p>
<p>“And? Where was he?” </p>
<p>“We haven’t found him.” She slowly shook her head. “Jack has been declared missing in action a few weeks ago.” </p>
<p>Mac almost smiled- <em>almost</em>, because that has to be a joke. He was sure Jack was going to storm into the room in a second. Turning around, he found only Jill and Doctor Namaal waiting in the corridor. Looking back at her, he said, "Ok, then- then we just have to find him," and Matty silently looked down. "As you said, he's missing, that doesn't mean-" </p>
<p>"After such a long time, the chances to find him alive are relatively low, Mac." </p>
<p>Mac blinked, wondering if he was still asleep- that has to be a dream. A nightmare. "You're not serious...?" </p>
<p>Matty sighed, her eyes shining of tears. "I'm sorry." </p>
<p>He wanted to argue, to scream and get angry, but- he just couldn't. <em>No… He saved me… He promised to...</em> Mac’s thoughts started to spin in every direction, memories and random details of what happened that day, until a thought silenced all the others like a gunshot: <em>It’s my fault…?</em></p>
<p>Matty gasping his name in fear was the last thing he heard before realizing he wasn’t breathing anymore, crashing on the floor a second later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…hopefully. Yes, of course.” </p>
<p>Mac opened his eyes just to shut them again as pain spread from his head, making him groan. </p>
<p>“Take it easy. You hit your head pretty heavily,” Doctor Namaal said closing the call and moving next to the bed. “You’re lucky the wound already healed or-“ </p>
<p>“Where’s Matty?” he asked trying to sit up, “Why I’m back here? I was-” </p>
<p>“MacGyver, please-“ </p>
<p>“I need- to talk to her-” </p>
<p>“And no one will stop you, but you need to breathe to do that.” He said as Mac’s breathing was coming in and out fast and jumpy. “It’s alright. Just try to relax… Can you take a deep breath for me?” Namaal asked more gently, barely holding his shoulder. </p>
<p>Mac didn’t answer but tried to comply, taking deep, long breaths. He couldn’t lose it now. He needed to understand… He needed to think.</p>
<p>Namaal let go of his shoulder to check his pulse. “You gave us all a scare before, in the office, you know?” </p>
<p>“Did I faint?” </p>
<p>“You did. That is why I told you walking around wasn’t a good idea. Not yet.” </p>
<p>“What about Jack? Jack Dalton?” he asked, “Is he in recovery as well?” </p>
<p>Namaal met his gaze and his look softened a little. “You don’t remember what Matty said?” </p>
<p>Before he could respond, someone knocked on the door, and Matty herself entered the room. “I’ll leave you two alone,” Namaal said with a nod. </p>
<p>As the door closed, Matty said “I know you have a lot of questions, but I need you to listen to me first,” before he could even start. “Do you remember what I said before, in the briefing room?” </p>
<p>“Yes, but-“ </p>
<p>“That is not all the information I have.” She interrupted. “You want to hear the report now or we can wait until tomorrow.” </p>
<p>“I've waited long enough.” </p>
<p>“Ok.” Matty nodded, holding his gaze. “Our last mission was a failure. We turned the whole port upside-down and there was no trace of any illegal traffic going on. If one ever happened, it didn’t take place there. They set up a trap for us and we all completely fell for it.” </p>
<p>“But- what about the yacht? We were ambushed-”</p>
<p>“Before we talk about the rest, I need you to tell me what do you remember about that day,” Matty said. “Please. It’s important.” </p>
<p>Mac took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. “We left the warehouse and reached the docks; found the yacht, and got on board but there were no weapons. The container I found was empty. There were a few people on board too. I fought someone... I think they knocked me out with- was it chloroform?” he asked, and Matty nodded to confirm. “Then I hit my head… On the container. It was made of glass, or plastic, I’m not sure…” </p>
<p>“Bulletproof glass.” She said. </p>
<p>“I hit my head and then... Then Jack found me…” he stopped for a second, as the memory hit him: “I was stuck inside that box. I couldn’t breath…” He murmured, giving meaning to his nightmares. “We needed to leave. Jack was pushing me outside, through a window… He was using the container to keep it open. All the other entrances were locked.” </p>
<p>As their eyes met, Matty quietly said, “He pushed you and the box into a lifeboat. We found you soon after.” </p>
<p>Then, Mac remembered the fire. “There was an explosion… Was that the yacht?” he asked, watching her nodding once again. “That’s why-? You really think that’s enough to stop Jack?” </p>
<p>“It was a missile, Mac…” </p>
<p>“It’s Jack we’re talking about. He- he saw Cast Away dozens of times. He’s probably waiting for us on a rock in the middle of the ocean.” </p>
<p>She almost smiled at that, but it didn't reach her eyes, as she looked down. </p>
<p>“Matty, come on…”</p>
<p>“We have been searching for him for almost three months. It was the longest time I could ask for a missing agent,” she interrupted. “We reached your location soon after the explosion. If he was there, <em>somewhere</em>, we would have found him already.” </p>
<p>“Then we have to look again-“ </p>
<p>“There is nowhere else to look. When I said we turned the docks upside-down, we did. Including the ocean around it, for miles.” She interrupted more seriously. “I was there. We all were there." </p>
<p>“But I wasn’t.” </p>
<p>“Mac, you almost died.” She said, her voice betraying a deep worry. “It has been three months. There is nothing to search for anymore.” </p>
<p>“There must be something. I just need-“ </p>
<p>“You just need to rest. That is all you have to do at the moment.” </p>
<p>“Jack is missing and you-“ </p>
<p>“He’s not <em>missing</em>. He’s-” Matty stopped there, trying to calm down. </p>
<p>Mac stubbornly held her gaze. “Jack is not dead. I know him. <em>We</em> know him. He- he’s not dead.” As she stayed silent, Mac breathed out and simply repeated, “Jack is not dead.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> * </p>
</div><em>“I told you everything was going to be fine, didn’t I?”</em><p><em>Mac’s eyes opened over a sunset, the light quickly fading with the sun descending beyond the horizon. Looking down, he saw Jack sinking into the red water at his feet, mouth open in a scream. Before he could move to help, something exploded, throwing him backward, and then there was a wall of flames crashing over him…</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-up. Angus!” </p>
<p>Mac woke up with a gasp, grabbing whoever was holding him. </p>
<p>“It’s alright! You’re safe,” Doctor Namaal reassured him, firmly keeping him down since his patient was ready to throw himself out of the bed. </p>
<p>Breathing fast, Mac kept scanning the room, slowly calming down. </p>
<p>“You’re still at the Phoenix infirmary. It has been a week since you woke up here, remember?” Namaal explained, and, as Mac let him go, the Doctor did the same. </p>
<p><em>Where’s Jack?</em> was what Mac wanted to ask, but he knew Jack wasn’t there. The memory of the accident that happened months before has been crashing on him every single morning. </p>
<p>“We’ll need to talk about your nightmares, eventually,” the Doctor commented.</p>
<p>Mac didn’t answer, sitting up instead, taking a deep breath before passing both hands over his face. “Has Matty come back yet? Can I leave today?” </p>
<p>“Well…” </p>
<p>“She can’t force me to stay here. And I'm fine.” </p>
<p>“That is debatable, but not what worries us the most,” Namaal smiled patiently. “We know that you’re going to investigate about Dalton the moment you’ll leave the building-“ </p>
<p>“Of course I will. That’s why-“ Mac stopped and angrily shook his head before leaving the bed, glad that his legs were working normally again. “I’m done waiting.” </p>
<p>“You’re still at risk of a relapse-“ </p>
<p>“I’ll take full responsibility.” Mac looked in the little wardrobe where Jill left a bag with a few of his clothes and other belongings. </p>
<p>“MacGyver-“ </p>
<p>“I said that I’m done waiting.” He cut short, turning to him. “Everyone was out there looking for Jack. I’ve wasted <em>months</em> doing nothing.”</p>
<p>“Can I remind you that you were in a coma?” </p>
<p><em>Weak excuse</em>. “Well, I’m not anymore.” He said instead, turning to the bag. </p>
<p>Namaal kept staring for a while. “You know, I do work for Matilda Webber, but I’m a Doctor first, so I guess I could grant you temporary permission to leave,” he said, watching him turn around again, “but you will bring your medicines with you and promise me to come back here in the evening.” </p>
<p>Mac thought for a moment and then nodded. “Doctor Namaal,” he called, and the Doctor stopped in the doorway, “Thanks.” </p>
<p>He smiled politely and left the room.</p>
<p>Mac took a deep breath and bowed to check into the bag while thinking about all the information he got so far about Jack and the accident; about how useless he had been, stuck in that container, while Jack was trying to save him. He could remember more details now, like the feeling of falling outside the ship and down into the water… The water on the glass turning red… </p>
<p><em>“…I’m not going anywhere until you’re free.”</em> </p>
<p>Mac dropped the shirt at the memory. Jack kept talking to him all the time he spent inside that box, and he still couldn’t remember everything. <em>What if Matty’s right?</em> a voice whispered inside his mind, <em>What if…?</em></p>
<p>A hand placing on his shoulder made him jump and turn around in a second, grabbing whoever was there, ready to fight- just to find Bozer raising both his hands in surrender, visibly surprised. Mac’s shoulders dropped. </p>
<p>“Hey. Sorry it took me so long to-“ Bozer stopped as Mac hugged him a second later. “It’s so good to see you awake, man,” he said returning the gesture, patting both hands on his back. </p>
<p>“It’s good to see you too,” Mac said, smiling as they both moved back and tried to keep their cool, just to hug a second time. </p>
<p>“You scared the shit out of me! Don’t do something like this ever again!” Bozer said giving him a friendly punch on the side. </p>
<p>Only when they separated again, Mac noticed how tired his friend looked. “You ok?” </p>
<p>Bozer tried to smile, but it didn’t work as well as he hoped. “I should be the one asking.” </p>
<p>“I’m fine. I was just about to leave-“ </p>
<p>“What? You’re leaving?” </p>
<p>“Jack’s still missing. I can’t just stay here and wait.” Mac saw him open his mouth to talk, just to close it again. “Don’t tell me Matty convinced you to give up? It’s been just a few months.” </p>
<p>“Three months, Mac…” Bozer said, and Mac would have insisted if only his friend didn’t look so sad. </p>
<p>“I’m not giving up. I can’t.” Mac then said, turning to grab his shirt. “I know he’s alive. I just need to catch up with everything and then-“ </p>
<p>“Mac…”</p>
<p>“No. Just don’t, ok? I’ve spent a week having people telling me that looking for Jack is useless- including Matty. I can’t hear it from you too.” </p>
<p>Bozer let him getting dressed and then sighed. “Mac-“ </p>
<p>“I’m not giving up on him!” he snapped at him.</p>
<p>“Just listen to me for a second, alright?” He yelled back and Mac breathed out, staring at him, waiting. “Before you do anything, there’s a place you need to see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac spent the beginning of their trip staring outside the car’s window, the tiny space of the care making him feel strangely on the edge, but, with Bozer driving next to him, the tension started to lessen and, at some point, he fell asleep. </p>
<p>Maybe it was really because of Bozer, or maybe it was just the relief being outside the infirmary, but no nightmare came to disturb Mac’s sleep, and when he woke up it was from Bozer gently shaking his arm. </p>
<p>“We’re here. Still with me?” Bozer asked. </p>
<p>Mac slowly nodded. “Where are we?” he asked looking outside: they stopped in front of a gray, little warehouse, the whole structure protected by electrified gate and fences. </p>
<p>“You’ll see. Come on.” Bozer said leaving the car. </p>
<p>Mac did the same, feeling his head a bit heavy. Closing the door, the sound made him shut his eyes for a moment. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” Bozer asked standing next to him. </p>
<p>“I’m fine.” </p>
<p>"You keep saying that..." He sighed, but his friend just gave him a tired look. “Ok… But tell me if you feel sick.” </p>
<p>“Namaal told you to check on me?”  </p>
<p>“And give you your medicines.” Bozer nodded taking a little jar from his pocket, shaking the pills inside. “Hey, don’t sigh at me. You woke up from a coma just a week ago. You need to be careful.” </p>
<p>Mac didn’t comment, moving towards the gate. “So, what is this place?” </p>
<p>“The first place you were supposed to go after recovering from the accident,” Bozer said, using a card to unlock and open the gate, closing it again behind them once they were on the other side. </p>
<p>“Matty’s here?” </p>
<p>“No, she’s busy out of the city...” </p>
<p>"Is she? Or it's just an excuse to not talk to me?" </p>
<p>"Why she should be avoiding you?" </p>
<p>"I know there are things about the accident she's not telling me, Bozer."  </p>
<p>“Well, there is a lot to catch up we need to do,” Bozer nodded using the card again, but this time stopped keeping a hand on the metal door, looking at him. “Seriously, though. If you feel sick, even just a headache, you have to tell me.” </p>
<p>“I told you, I’m-” </p>
<p>“I want you to promise me.” </p>
<p>They stared at each other for a moment, until Mac nodded. “Ok, I promise.” </p>
<p>Bozer took a deep breath. “And remember we can leave anytime. Just say the word.” He added opening the door and entering first. </p>
<p>Unsure, Mac slowly followed. Once inside, his eyes widened in surprise, and shock: there were a few remains of a ship inside the building, surrounded by broken and burned furniture; tables, chairs, a few large rocks with scratches on it. The cold light coming from the warehouse's windows making the place look like a graveyard. “Is this…?” </p>
<p>“What’s left of the yacht,” Bozer confirmed. “We saved all we could find and brought it here to…” he stopped and followed, as his friend walked towards the remains. </p>
<p>Mac stared at every piece of metal or wood he met on his path. He didn’t touch anything but mentally started to pin-point where those pieces came from as if mentally trying to solve a gigantic puzzle. As he walked next to the remains of the yacht, he slowed down, coming to a halt when he saw the container he has been locked into: it was mostly destroyed, but half of the padlock was still on it. </p>
<p>“It was all part of their plan,” Bozer said. “The ambush, and the fake signals...”</p>
<p>Mac turned to him. “<em>Who</em> planned this?” </p>
<p>“We don’t know who they are, but there was a phone with you, in that lifeboat,” he explained, pointing at the boat laying few meters away, the only thing apparently still intact. “We’re not sure how it got there, but we managed to extract some information from it…” </p>
<p>Mac’s memories suddenly started getting clearer… </p>
<p><em>“Mac’s stuck here, we can’t leave!”</em> </p>
<p>“Mac? Are you-!” Bozer was there to hold him as Mac started to lose his balance. “You promised to tell me-!” </p>
<p>“-out. Please,” Mac gasped looking away from the box. He didn’t want to leave, but he couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting outside, back against the wall, Mac was still taking long, deep breaths, feeling his heartbeat slowing down. </p>
<p>“Here,” Bozer said handing him a little water bottle and a pill that Mac silently accepted. “Doctor Namaal told me this could happen. That’s why I wasn’t sure about taking you here...” </p>
<p>Mac swallowed down the pill. “But you did.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, because I know you were going to run away from the infirmary on your own, anyway.” He snorted sitting next to him. “Look, I know you want to brush everything off as nothing happened and dive into this mess, but you can’t just ignore it and hope for the best. Not this time.” </p>
<p>“I’m not trying to brush it off, but I’ve wasted so much time already. I-“ </p>
<p>“You were in a coma. After surviving an explosion, locked in a box. Are you really going to consider that as a <em>waste of time</em>?” Bozer asked in disbelief. As Mac kept his eyes on the bottle, he sighed. “We almost lost you, Mac. Three months with you asleep is always better than losing you for good.” </p>
<p>Mac took a deep breath and smiled weakly. Letting a moment pass, he then asked, “So, the stuff in here… This is everything that has been found after the accident?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. We checked the whole area, looking for anything that could help us find the responsible for the ambush, and Matty ordered to keep everything in here. She said you would have wanted to see it with your own eyes. Especially after...” </p>
<p>“After what?” </p>
<p>Bozer sighed, forcing himself to finish that sentence, “After knowing about Jack.” </p>
<p>That hurt, but Mac kept quiet.</p>
<p>Bozer noticed it. “Mac…” </p>
<p>“I need to go back inside. I need to check that box.” He said standing up and walking away. </p>
<p>“Mac, that thing is clearly panic-inducing for you...” </p>
<p>"Well, since Matty doesn't want to talk, I don't have much of a choice, have I?" Mac said, more bitter than he intended. Turning, he found Bozer staring at him with a sad expression. "Look, if there’s any clue, it must be in there, so I have to check.” He added walking back inside the building.</p>
<p>“I told you, we checked everything already, for months. Couldn't you just-“ </p>
<p>“Just what? Let it slide? Give up and forget about Jack?” Mac suddenly snapped, turning to him, angry, yes, but mostly at himself. </p>
<p>“You know that's not what I mean, but-“ Bozer sighed, well aware of how delicate the argument was. “I know you need to do this, really, I get it, but I don’t want to see you hurting yourself more than you’re already doing.” </p>
<p>Mac looked away, fighting back anger and sadness. </p>
<p>“I'm just asking you to take it easy. We’ve collected all the information on that computer. You could start from there,” Bozer said after a while, gesturing at the desks on the right, “Data and recordings about calls, videos- even the weather if you need that…”  </p>
<p>Mac nodded, and then felt stupid for not asking sooner, “Wait- where’s Riley?”</p>
<p>"Matty didn't tell you...?" </p>
<p>"As I said, there's a lot she hasn't told me."  Mac sighed, noticing him looking down. "Is she ok?" </p>
<p>“Yes… Yeah, she was alright, just... After what happened to Jack, and you being in a coma...” </p>
<p>“What you mean <em>she was</em>?” </p>
<p>“She left the city when the researches for Jack stopped," Bozer explained. "We stayed in touch for a while, but one day she turned all her phones off… It's been a few weeks since I last heard from her.” He sighed. “I left her a message, telling her that you woke up, so I'm sure she’s on her way back.” </p>
<p>“But- why no one looked for her?” </p>
<p>“You really think we can track Riley down if she doesn’t want to be found?” Bozer smiled sadly, "The last three months were not easy for her. For no one, really." After a moment of silence, Bozer tried to smile and added, “Anyway, while we wait for her, you can check the data yourself. Everything you need is here, including your best friend, so call me if you need anything, ok? I’ll be just outside.”</p>
<p>Mac nodded, watching him leave. </p>
<p><em>What if they’re right? What if Jack is…?</em> </p>
<p>He pushed that thought away. He wasn’t ready. There was so much to do, so much to understand… </p>
<p>He wasn’t ready to give up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Tags updated*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Mac had already checked more than half of the remains laying into the warehouse, ready to classify everything, just to have Bozer telling him that there was no need to do that since he could find everything on the computer. </p>
<p>“I’ve memorized most of those archives in the past months, so I can assure you that’s all we have.” Bozer kept saying when questioned about it. </p>
<p>Once Bozer gave up on trying to convince him to go back to the hospital, Mac spent most of his time lost in all the data, trying to understand what happened before and after the explosion. It took him an entire day and night to go through one of the last folders, scavenging through pictures and reports, and watching the videos of that terrible day… </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t keep watching that.” </p>
<p>Mac blinked and looked away from the screen, finding Doctor Namaal standing next to him. </p>
<p>“It’s not going to make you feel any better,” he continued, gesturing at the muted video of the explosion of the yacht the other was watching. </p>
<p>“At least I can see what happened,” Mac said, briefly looking at the screen before standing up. “Why are you-?” he tried to ask, but his head felt suddenly heavy. </p>
<p>The Doctor helped him keep his balance, “<em>This</em> is why. It’s been days and you didn’t come back for your check-ups. Do you understand how dangerous that could be in your conditions?” </p>
<p>“I’m just examining evidence…” </p>
<p>“You have spent hours watching videos about a traumatic experience you went through, and clearly not overcome yet. Re-living those moments and elaborate on them it’s not something you should force yourself to do, nor do it alone.” </p>
<p>“I’m not forcing myself. I’m fine-” </p>
<p>“Please. We both know that is a lie.” </p>
<p>Mac looked up, but the Doctor wasn’t angry: he was simply stating a fact- and he looked slightly worried. “How did you find me?” </p>
<p>“I asked Matty, since your friend wasn’t answering my calls. He’s sleeping in the car, outside,” Namaal said, making the other sigh and look down in shame. “I needed to check on you, and also bring you your medicines.” He added, placing two little boxes on the table. </p>
<p>Mac said nothing, not even looking at it. </p>
<p>Namaal took a deep breath and then turned to the remains of the yacht. “I can’t even imagine how terrible that day must have been for both, you and Dalton,” he said. “I know how much you all cared about him, but <em>you</em> are also very important to your friends. They worry about you.” </p>
<p>“This isn’t about me.” </p>
<p>“It is.” He insisted, getting a serious glare in return. “You are looking for closure, I can understand that, but, please, consider that maybe you’re looking for it in the wrong place?” </p>
<p>Mac kept quiet. Of course he saw how sad Matty was, and how tired Bozer looked while doing his best to help… How were they coping with Jack’s absence? How were they feeling? He has been so focused on himself, on his own guilt, he didn’t even ask… </p>
<p>“Despite how guilty it will make you feel, there is no shame in letting go what is lost, MacGyver,” Namaal then said, as if he could read his mind. </p>
<p>“It’s not that easy.” </p>
<p>“Actually, it is.” </p>
<p>“How can I give up if I’ve done nothing for him? I wasn't-” Mac shook his head, eyes veiled of tears. “I haven’t tried enough.”</p>
<p>Namaal took a long breath. “As sad as it can sound, sometimes there is nothing we can do. Things simply get out of our control… Admitting it is not a weakness.” As Mac looked down in silence, he added, “Sorry, that’s just how I see it. I will take my leave now. Please, don’t forget your medicines, and try to get some rest.” </p>
<p>Mac heard him leaving. Once the door closed, he looked back at the screen: it was midnight. </p>
<p><em>What if Jack is…?</em> </p>
<p>He started the video again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac woke up hours later, finding himself bent over the desk, head resting on his arms. As his eyes started to focus, he could see the weak daylight illuminating the inside of the warehouse- and Riley, standing a few steps away, working on her computer. “Riles?” he tried to stand as quickly as possible, just to fall down on the chair again. </p>
<p>“Take it easy.” She murmured without looking away from the screen. </p>
<p>Mac didn’t move, noticing how cold her voice was. “When did you come back?” </p>
<p>“Not long ago.” </p>
<p>“You could wake me up. I was-“ </p>
<p>“Watching videos on loop?” She cut short closing the laptop and finally looking at him. “Yeah, I saw it. I turned it off. I had enough.” </p>
<p>Mac sent a quick glare at the black screen in front of him, and then looked back at her. </p>
<p>Riley took a deep breath. “I’m glad you’re ok.” </p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re ok too.” </p>
<p>She grinned- a cold, sarcastic smile, looking away. </p>
<p>Mac tried again and managed to stand. “Are you-?” </p>
<p>“Are you satisfied now? Watching all this?” She interrupted gesturing at the room. “Anything new? Anything we missed?” </p>
<p>“No, I- what do you mean?” </p>
<p>“Matty told you what happened in the past three months, right?” </p>
<p>“She did… Bozer did, actually, but-“ </p>
<p>“But it wasn’t enough,” she nodded. “What we’ve done clearly isn’t enough.” </p>
<p>“I’m just catching up with everything. I didn’t know what happened after the explosion-“ </p>
<p>“Well, now you know.” </p>
<p>Mac kept quiet. It broke his heart seeing her so angry, so sad- and part of him knew it was his fault. </p>
<p>Riley took a deep breath, trying to calm down. “You just couldn’t trust us, couldn’t you? Not even on this?” </p>
<p>“You know that I trust you. I just needed to-“ </p>
<p>“You needed to see it with your own eyes, yes, I know. Because watching Jack die over and over again will make you feel so much better.”</p>
<p>Mac frowned, but then it hit him: he never believed Jack was dead, but, if the others were right, then what he has been watching for the past hours… </p>
<p>Riley seemed confused by his shock for a moment. “Do you really think he’s not-?”</p>
<p>“He can’t be.” </p>
<p>She shook her head and put the laptop into her bag, turning to leave.</p>
<p>“It’s Jack we’re talking about! Why everyone’s giving up on him?” Mac insisted following her. </p>
<p>“WHY? Because I saw that video already! We all did! For three months!” She yelled turning to him. “We looked everywhere, questioned anyone that was around the area that day- we brought here all we could recover from the bottom of the ocean because we knew that was what you would have done! And still you think this wasn’t enough! That- that we just gave up without trying?!” </p>
<p>“That's not what I-" </p>
<p>“Then <em>what</em>?!” </p>
<p>“If all of this is true, then Jack’s dead because of me and I can’t-!” Mac stopped there, shutting his eyes, feeling dizzy. A second later there were hands helping sit down. After taking a deep breath, he found Riley down on one knee next to his chair, keeping a hand on his arm, squeezing enough to hurt. She looked ready to burst into tears but too stubborn to do so. </p>
<p>“It’s not your fault.” She stated after a moment. “What happened that day it’s on all of us. If not even you had survived-“ she looked down and stood up, moving away. </p>
<p>“I was there. I’m the one that should have done something and I didn’t. <em>I couldn’t</em>.” Mac said, feeling his heart hurting even more. “I couldn’t do anything back then, Riley, and if I don’t do something now, I…” </p>
<p>“I know. I get it, but it won’t bring him back.” She said, a sad expression on her face. “It took us months to accept it… I’m still trying to, and I can’t- I don’t want to go through all that again. If you think <em>this</em> isn’t enough,” she gestured at the warehouse, “then go on and keep looking, but I can’t.”</p>
<p>Mac didn’t want to ask, but he needed to know. He needed to hear it. “Do you really think he’s dead?” </p>
<p>Riley held his gaze but didn’t answer the question. “I’ve put the last file audio we got before the explosion in the computer,” she said instead. “Only I have the original, so I’ve made a copy. Maybe you’ll believe that.” </p>
<p>“Riley-” Mac stood up again as she turned to leave. </p>
<p>“I’m not part of the Phoenix anymore,” she said, standing at the door. “I’m done with this. With all this.” </p>
<p>Before Mac could say anything else, she was already gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“-happened? Jack?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah… All good. He’s out. Can you see him?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not from here, but the team has reached the port right now,” Matty said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ok, great. I just- uhh, just give me a minute…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jack, you don’t have a minute, you need to get out now!” Riley said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a moment of silence, then a sigh. “Hey, Riley? You know you’re amazing, right?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is not the time-!“ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m serious. You, Bozer- even you, Matty,” he laughed a bit. “You guys are great. And Mac, he… Man, I know he’s gonna blame this one on himself…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jack-“ </em>
</p>
<p><em>“Whatever happens, tell him that it’s not his fault, ok? None of this it’s on you, guys. Find these bastards and-” </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The recording stopped there, and Mac didn’t have the strength, nor the courage, to listen to it a second time. </p>
<p>He noticed someone standing next to his chair: Matty was looking at him with a sad expression on her face. There were so many things he wanted to say, <em>to scream</em>, but, in the end, nothing came out. He looked down and covered his eyes with a hand, crying as silently as possible. </p>
<p>Matty moved closer and put a hand on his knee. None of them talked.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>Mac watched the dawn sitting outside, back against the cold wall of the warehouse. He probably dozed off at the desk after hearing Jack’s last message, because when he opened his eyes again, a few hours had passed and he was alone again, left wondering if he just imagined Matty standing next to him.<p>Taking a long, deep breath, Mac stared at the sky for a while longer before standing and walking towards the car: Bozer that sleeping on the backseats, one leg laying outside the windshield.</p>
<p>Mac opened the door and sat next to the driver seat without closing it. Then, gently poked at his friend's side until he woke up. </p>
<p>“What-? Hey… ‘morning,” he murmured turning to him. </p>
<p>“Bozer, you don’t have to stay here. Go home and get some rest.” Mac said, his voice strangely low. </p>
<p>"Mh? Why? This car is more comfy than my bed.” </p>
<p>Mac sighed, sitting sideways to see him better. “Did you saw Matty before? I think she was here a while ago…” </p>
<p>“She was?” Bozer yawned, passing both hands over his face. “I mean, I wouldn’t be surprised. She’s basically omnipresent...” </p>
<p>“I think she knew Riley was here too,” Mac said.</p>
<p>“Oh- Really?” Bozer looked at him, failing to hide a slight disappointment. “She's alright? Did you guys talk?”</p>
<p>“I don't know... But I doubt she was happy to see me.” </p>
<p>“She’s not angry at you,” Bozer said, “but she feels responsible for what happened. You know how important it is for her to not disappoint the people she cares about.” </p>
<p>“This time it’s different. She doesn’t have to blame herself-”</p>
<p>“And you shouldn’t blame yourself either,” Bozer said, making him look down. “No one could have seen this coming, Mac. The tunnel beneath that warehouse; a whole ship turned into a trap… And a missile launched to destroy it? <em>A missile</em>, in the middle of the day, just outside the city. They were prepared, and they clearly wanted to leave no evidence.” </p>
<p>“I should have noticed something was wrong.” </p>
<p>“How? You’ve read the reports: there was nothing on our radar until it was too late. There have been dozens of meetings about it, and still, all we know is that whoever did this is a professional. Matty thinks it might be a new group, that’s why it’s so hard to identify them.” </p>
<p>“Then we have to find them. We need to know who did this and why.” </p>
<p>“We will. A team is still working on it, but,” he added before Mac could interrupt, “Matty kicked us out of the case until we’ll be ready.” </p>
<p>“You mean until <em>I</em> will be ready?” </p>
<p>“No, I mean <em>us</em>,” Bozer insisted, “And when Matty put us on the bench, after three months of nothing, you can imagine what happened.” </p>
<p>“That’s why Riley left the Phoneix?” </p>
<p>“She has not.” Matty herself said, standing next to Mac's seat, making them both jump. “She has sent me her resignation file, but I haven’t signed it yet. She can hate me all she wants, but she’s still part of the group.” </p>
<p>“You can do that?” Bozer asked, unsure, pushing himself up on his elbows. "I mean, legally speaki-"</p>
<p>“Yes, I can.” She cut short. “Both, because her decision was taken out of anger and because I know she’s still investigating by herself.”  </p>
<p>“And we’re going to do the same, right?” Mac asked.</p>
<p>“Of course, but I want to make sure there is an actual lead to follow before sending you all back on the field. And, as for now, you’re still recovering.” </p>
<p>“I’m fine.” </p>
<p>“Doctor Namaal’s report says another story.” </p>
<p>“I don’t care what he says-” </p>
<p>“Well, I do, and it doesn't make it easier to keep you out of the case,” Matty said, trying to keep her voice as even as possible. "I need you to understand-“ </p>
<p>“Understand what? That someone's trying to destroy us and you want us to stay back and do nothing?” </p>
<p>“I want you to stay here and prepare for whatever will come our way in the near future, because I don’t want to lose anyone else, Mac.” She insisted, raising her voice. “You saw Riley. Think about it for a moment and then tell me if she’s in the right mindset to look for the responsible for Jack’s death, or if you are.” </p>
<p>Mac wanted to scream that Jack was not dead, and that yes, they were all ready to fight, but something stopped him from doing so... It just hurt so much hearing those words.</p>
<p>“I know how much you want to find who did this, that’s what I want as well,” Matty continued, “but those people defeated us once already, and that is <strong>not</strong> going to happen a second time. Are we clear?” </p>
<p>There was no answer, but Bozer saw his best friend looking down in silence, hands closed in tight fists. </p>
<p>“First, we need to know who we are fighting against. Then we'll find them and make them pay for what they did, but we can’t rush things and play their game again.” She continued. “I’m not going to let any of you leave the organization just to go on a solo-mission. Riley is safe, I’m making sure of that, and I need you to recover completely so that we can work together to find the responsible. I need all of you, guys.” </p>
<p>They both nodded in silence. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Matty said, relieved. “I’ll keep you updated on the situation. As for now, take care of yourselves.” </p>
<p>Bozer was the only one looking at her, so he nodded again, watching her leave. As they heard the car driving away, he looked to his friend. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe he’s gone,” Mac said staring at the seat. “It doesn’t matter how many reports I read, or how many videos I watch, I can’t... I just can’t believe it.” </p>
<p>Bozer sighed and sat up, grabbing his shoulder. </p>
<p>They both stayed quiet, while the voice inside Mac’s mind kept repeating that it was all his fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the afternoon, Bozer convinced Mac to go back home, at least for a shower and a change of clothes. </p>
<p>The ride was silent as much as the house they entered into a while later. </p>
<p>“Sorry if it’s a bit messy- well, messier than usual,” Bozer said closing the door. </p>
<p>Mac could barely notice any difference. A part of him was still expecting Jack to jump into the living room yelling <em>“Surprise!”</em>. Of course, that didn’t happen. </p>
<p>Bozer slowly moved next to him. “You ok?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” Mac breathed out. “I… I’ll go take a shower. Give me ten minutes and then we-“ </p>
<p>“The warehouse will still be there if you take an hour break. Or even the rest of the day off. Pretty sure it’ll still be there tomorrow.” </p>
<p>Mac wanted to insist, but then just dropped his shoulders, “Yeah... You’re right.” </p>
<p>“Then, take your time. I’ll be here if you need anything.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Bozer. Really.” </p>
<p>“Hey, don’t mention it.” He patted his back before moving to the kitchen. </p>
<p>The ten minutes Mac asked for became thirty, most of them spent under the water, remembering more glimpses of the accident. </p>
<p>Once back into his room, Mac was wearing a dark-green shirt when he froze, hit by a specific detail: the drawn he saw on a screen, in the control room of the yacht. </p>
<p>When he walked into the kitchen, Bozer put away the phone and smiled, gesturing at the sandwiches on the table. “Hope you’re hungry because these are the best-” his smile lessened as Mac was clearly thinking about something. “What?” </p>
<p>“I saw a flower- a daisy,” he said, already trying to fit that memory somewhere between all the information he already got. “Before the controls of the ship exploded. I saw a daisy on the screen.” </p>
<p>“A daisy…?” </p>
<p>“It means anything to you?” </p>
<p>“Uh, I don’t know much about flower language…” </p>
<p>“It stands for- for truth, but that’s not the point. I mean if it could be related to the ambush?” </p>
<p>“We saw the same information… I don’t remember anything about flowers.” </p>
<p>“Maybe I missed something. We should check again-” </p>
<p>“Tomorrow, we will,” Bozer calmly interrupted. “Sounds good?” </p>
<p>Mac took a deep breath and nodded, forcing himself not to run back to the warehouse on foot. “Yeah… Yeah, ok.” </p>
<p>“Good. And, because I know you, can you do something for me before you start overthinking about it?” </p>
<p>Mac sighed, smiling a bit. “Sure. What?” </p>
<p>Bozer pointed at the sandwiches, “Eat.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, Bozer make sure Mac was asleep in his room before going outside the house to make a call. </p>
<p>A moment later, Matty answered. “You know, Bozer, considering the situation, it would have been nice knowing you and Mac were going to stay at home for the night.”  </p>
<p>“Sorry, it wasn’t planned.” </p>
<p>She sighed. “How is he?” </p>
<p>“Good for now, but, Matty, he remembered something about the accident. He saw a flower in the controls room before they exploded.” </p>
<p>“A flower? What-?” she stopped and then asked, “A daisy?” </p>
<p>“A daisy” he confirmed. “Matty, we need to tell him. He deserves to know.” </p>
<p>“I know, but how you think is he going to react? You saw how hard it is for him already.” </p>
<p>“Yes, but-“ </p>
<p>“Let’s give him some time, then I’ll tell him the rest myself. You have my word.” </p>
<p>“We shouldn’t keep it secret from him.” </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence, then Matty’s voice sounded sadder and lower, “We could tell him everything right now, but it wouldn’t change anything. It would only make him feel worse.” </p>
<p>Bozer sat on the stairs, in front of the entrance. “Still, he would want to know.” </p>
<p>“And I’ll tell him. Just… Let’s wait a few more days.” </p>
<p>Bozer didn’t like that. He never liked lying to his best friend, but he couldn’t deny Matty’s point. “Ok, but then we’ll tell him everything. And if you won’t, I will.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> *</p>
</div>Three days passed after Mac’s return to home, and most of that time was spent driving back and forth with Bozer, between the Phoenix Foundation, the warehouse, and their house, where they started to sleep again every night.<p>It took Mac a while to notice, but, the morning of the fourth day, waking up early, he found Bozer sleeping on the living room’s couch, still fully dressed, cellphone resting on his chest.</p>
<p>Mac realized how selfish he had been in the last week, ending up ignoring everyone else’s feelings. Riley was gone and he didn’t even consider going after her... Not that he was physically ready for a manhunt, and Matty would have probably locked him into a room to stop him, but...  </p>
<p>They were all still trying to cope with what happened, and Mac ignored all of that because… </p>
<p><em>Because it’s my fault. Jack’s not here, and that’s my fault,</em> Mac thought in the dim light of the living room. <em>And there's nothing I can do to fix it.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later, Bozer woke up to a sweet smell. “What’s this…?” Sitting up, he smiled watching the kitchen table covered with donuts, plus a little cake. “Am I dreaming?” </p>
<p>“No, you’re not,” Mac said, moving back inside from the balcony with a steaming cup in hand. “I just thought… I mean, you always say that breakfast is important…” </p>
<p>“It is, but that’s enough food for an army,” Bozer laughed standing up and staring in awe at the table. </p>
<p>“It’s also a way to say thank you,” Mac said, moving next to him. “I know the last months have been hard for you and the others, and I didn’t make it any better-“ </p>
<p>“Hey, there’s nothing you have to apologize for,” he gently interrupted. </p>
<p>“I do. I forgot I’m not the only one that- that has lost a friend, that day.” Mac felt those words heavy on his heart- and so, so wrong. “I’m sorry about that.” </p>
<p>Bozer took a deep breath, eyes watering a bit. “It’s alright.” He said before giving him a hug. “Now, you better help me with all this food, before I eat it all by myself.” He added, making both of them laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late afternoon when Mac finished getting dressed. Looking into the mirror, he stopped, staring at the scar on his forehead, most of it disappearing through his hair: passing a finger on it, it didn’t hurt, but it was scary realizing how violent the hit against that container has been. </p>
<p>“Are you going somewhere?” Bozer asked from the doorway of Mac’s bedroom.</p>
<p>“Ah, yeah. I think I’m fine for a little drive.” He nodded turning around. </p>
<p>“Uh… No, you’re not?” </p>
<p>"Why not?" </p>
<p>"Three months coma? Strong headaches you think I didn't notice? Occasional dizziness?"</p>
<p>"Ok, fine..." Mac’s shoulders dropped. “I’ll call a taxi, then. I can’t ask you to follow me around all the time.”</p>
<p>“Look, I was coming to tell you that I have to go out for a while. Tell me where to drop you and then I’ll come to pick you up, no problem.” </p>
<p>“I thought you were going to stay home today?” </p>
<p>“I was, but Matty asked to see me.” </p>
<p>“Does she have any news…?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Maybe they found Riley?” </p>
<p>Mac looked skeptical, giving him a sad, sarcastic little smile, “You think so?” </p>
<p>“Not really, but if she’s good at hiding, Cage is good at tracking people down,” Bozer said with a grin.</p>
<p>“Alright... There’s no way you’re letting me go alone, isn’t it?” </p>
<p>“Nope. So, where are we going?” He asked, and the mood shifted completely as Mac answered his question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Bozer turned the engine off, he sighed, looking at his friend. “Are you sure about this? I told you, we already checked the place. The whole area, actually.” </p>
<p>“It’s the only place I haven’t seen yet,” Mac said turning to him with a sad, weak smile. “I’ll be fine. See you in an hour.” That said, he left the car. </p>
<p>“Hey, Mac?” Bozer called, but when Mac turned around, he changed what he was going to say. “We’ll talk later, ok? As soon as we get back home.” </p>
<p>“About what?” </p>
<p>“About everything,” he said, feeling the words hard to pronounce. “If you don’t want to, that’s fine, I’ll do the talking… I- I kind of need to talk to you about something. Sounds good?” </p>
<p>Mac nodded. “Of course… You know you can tell me everything.” </p>
<p>Bozer seemed conflicted about saying something else, but then just smiled a bit and turned the engine back on. “Ok. See you later.”</p>
<p>Mac watched the car leaving before looking down at the key into his hand: Jack’s apartment key. </p>
<p>For some reason, he was expecting to find the place empty, but, opening the door, everything was in order just as Jack left it, the blinds almost completely shut. Pulling one up, Mac took a deep breath as Jack’s <em>cave</em> came back to life in the afternoon light: the guitar in the corner; the couch, and the TV with his beloved DVD collection beneath it... The cabinet right next to it. </p>
<p>Mac wanted to call for Jack, he almost did, but his lips were sealed. </p>
<p>Jack’s telephone started ringing then, making him jump. </p>
<p>Turning to the coffee table, Mac stared at the cordless laying there until it stopped and everything was quiet again. “It still works…” he murmured without thinking. Looking away, he moved to the kitchen, finding the fridge empty, as most of the shelves. Even the drawer where Jack used to keep his secret stash of chips. </p>
<p>“You would be so angry about this…” Mac commented with a little smile that quickly faded. He stood up and placed both hands on the kitchen isle, controlling his breathing. “Damn it, Jack… This wasn’t even on your stupid list…” </p>
<p>The phone started ringing again, making him flinch for the second time. </p>
<p>Mac nervously looked at it- and the rings stopped just when he was there, with his hand above the phone. With a sigh, he lowered his arm, staring at the device for another moment before his eyes moved up, to the pictures on the wall, and then back on the cabinet. Opening it, he froze: the little, wooden box Jack cared so much about was still there. Mac grabbed it and gently opened it, smiling sadly at the dog-tags, Jack’s father memento. </p>
<p>He then noticed something else inside the box that made his heart hurt even more: the paperclip sculpture he gave Jack months before, in exchange for Jack giving him a new pocket knife. “Never thought you’d keep it…” he murmured, smiling sadly. <em>Never thought you’d cared,</em> he added, trying to blink the tears away. Mac wondered if he was actually, inevitably giving up without being able to admit it…</p>
<p>The phone started ringing for the third time, almost making him drop the box.</p>
<p>Mac took a deep breath to calm down and put it back into the cabinet, closing it before angrily grabbing the phone from the coffee table. “Who is it?” </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence, then a female voice asked, “I was looking for Jack Dalton. Is this the right number?” </p>
<p>He tried to compose himself. “Yes, but he- he’s not here at the moment.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I see. Can you tell me when can I find him?” </p>
<p>Mac held the phone a bit tighter. “I don’t know. I’m sorry. He… He might stay away for a while.” </p>
<p>A sigh. “Well, that’s the lamest way to not admit someone's death that I’ve ever heard.” </p>
<p>Mac frowned, his face hardening. “What-? Who’s talking?” </p>
<p>“A friend of Jack. You should be more respectful towards him, you know?” </p>
<p>“How do you know he’s-?” </p>
<p>“There’s a lot of things I know, MacGyver, and I wouldn’t mind sharing them with you.” </p>
<p>Mac straightened his back. “How do you know my name?” He asked, but there was no answer. “If you have information about Jack-“</p>
<p>“I do. About Jack, and the accident that happened three months ago. As I said, I don’t mind sharing. If you want to listen to what I have to say, we can arrange a meeting.” </p>
<p>Mac could feel his heart beating faster. Looking at the apartment, he asked, “Where?” </p>
<p>“How about Kirk’s? The diner a few blocks away from Jack’s apartment? You know the place?” </p>
<p>Mac and Jack used to stop there to eat, from time to time. “Yeah, I know it.”</p>
<p>“Be there in thirty minutes, alone, and we’ll talk. And, let me warn you that if I have the slightest doubt you’re calling for backups, we’re done. You will never hear from me ever again. Am I clear?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“Good. See you later, then.” She said and the call ended. </p>
<p>Mac put down the phone, ignoring his shaky hand and all the questions spinning into his brain, and forced himself to focus and grab his own phone to make another call. </p>
<p>“Hey, Mac, what’s up?” Bozer greeted him. </p>
<p>“Hey, Bozer, I… I just wanted to tell you that I’ll stay here for the night.” </p>
<p>“You mean at Jack’s apartment? But-“ </p>
<p>“Yes. I know you wanted to talk, we will, I promise… Tomorrow we’ll talk.” </p>
<p>Bozer kept quiet for a moment and then sighed. “Are you sure?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I… I need some time to clear my mind. I’ll wait for you here tomorrow morning.” </p>
<p>“Alright… But call me if you need anything. Anything, alright?” </p>
<p>“I will. Thanks, Bozer.” Mac closed the call feeling guiltier than ever. He hoped he’d never had to lie to his best friend again.</p>
<p>Checking the clock, he took a deep breath and tried to prepare for whatever was going to happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's all dive into the angst zone</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty minutes after receiving the call, Mac was standing in front of the diner designed for the meeting, staring at the “Kirk’s” neon sign above the entrance. Through the windows, he could see half of the lights were on, but no one inside. </p>
<p>Mac took a deep breath and crossed the street, finding the little sign turned to <em>closed</em> on the other side of the door. Pushing, it didn’t budge, so he knocked, watching a woman coming out of the kitchen- a waitress of the diner, according to the uniform she was wearing. As she opened the door, Mac realized her eyes were puffy and her hands were shaking. “Hi…?” </p>
<p>She kept her eyes down, shaking her head. </p>
<p>“Are you-?”</p>
<p>“She’s fine.” Another woman said, joining them: she was wearing a blue shirt and tight, dark trousers; her long black hair tied up in a ponytail that kept swinging left and right as she grabbed a jacket from a stool and put it back on. “We were waiting for you, MacGyver. This way.” </p>
<p>Mac watched the waitress closing the door and locking it before quickly disappearing in the kitchen again. Then, he sent a glare at the other woman.</p>
<p>“You can sit down or I can leave. It’s up to you.” She cut short, standing in the corridor, waiting next to a table.</p>
<p>Hesitant, Mac proceeded and sat down.</p>
<p>“If you have a phone or any other device with you, please put them on the table,” she said sitting in front of him.</p>
<p>“I don’t even know who you are.” </p>
<p>“All you need to know is that <strong>we</strong> can give you the information you want. No one else.” As they kept staring at each other, she added, “And if that’s not enough to convince you, that’s your problem. Just tell me, so we won't waste any more time.”</p>
<p>Mac stayed silent but slowly pulled out his phone as asked. </p>
<p>“Anything else?” she asked, and when he shook his head in no, her eyes didn’t move for a long moment. Then, she took something from her jacket and put it on the table as well: another phone. Pressing a button, a call started, with no numbers nor a name showing.</p>
<p>Mac stared at the screen, unsure, until someone picked up. </p>
<p>“So, our golden boy is doing well?” </p>
<p>Mac recognized the voice: it was the same woman that called Jack’s apartment. </p>
<p>“For now,” the woman with black hair said, studying him. “He doesn't look happy to be here.” </p>
<p>“That’s understandable, Tia. Be patient with him.” </p>
<p>“And thank you for telling him my name.” She commented nervously. </p>
<p>“You didn’t even introduce yourself?”</p>
<p>“There’s a reason for me being here?” Mac interrupted, “Or this is just some kind of sick joke?” </p>
<p>A soft giggle came from the phone and Tia looked away. “It’s all yours,” she said standing, taking Mac’s phone with her. </p>
<p>“Hey-“ he protested.</p>
<p>“I’ll just keep it for you, don’t worry.” She said sitting on one of the stools few steps behind. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Angus, but we have our reasons to be careful.” The voice said. </p>
<p>Mac looked down at the phone. “So this is your idea of <em>meeting</em>?” </p>
<p>“You really thought I’d be there in person?” </p>
<p>“That’s what I was expecting,” he said, hearing Tia giggling while spinning his phone on the counter. </p>
<p>“Sorry but, first of all, I’m not stupid,” the woman explained, “Second of all, I needed to check a few things… That you were not going to call the whole Phoenix on us, for example, and see how desperate you are to have the information I’m offering.” </p>
<p>Mac kept staring at the screen. “Who are you?” </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence, then, “My name is Fabian.” </p>
<p><em>Fake identity</em>, was Mac’s first thought. “Since you’re not going to share information for free, make it quick and tell me what you want.” </p>
<p>“He is smart, isn’t he, Tia?” Fabian commented, making her friend sigh. </p>
<p>“Just tell me your conditions.” Mac insisted. </p>
<p>There was another moment of silence, then Fabian’s voice became more serious, “I want to meet you in person. Here, in my office. Maybe ask your opinion about a few things…” </p>
<p>Mac frowned. “You want my help?” </p>
<p>“Well, that was the point of kidnapping you months ago, but then things got messy…” </p>
<p>He felt his body going rigid. “It was you…?” </p>
<p>“Did you saw my message in the control room? I love daisies.” </p>
<p>Mac stood up and turned around, finding Tia still sitting on the stool, now pointing a gun at him. “You set up that trap for us?” Mac yelled at the phone, “You tried to kill me and now-?!” </p>
<p>“I tried to <em>kidnap</em> you,” Fabian stopped him. “I wanted you alive. I <em>need</em> you alive, Angus. I thought you knew that already?” </p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” </p>
<p>“It means that I know the Phoenix got information about my plan. Somehow, something made it out from that ship, the day of the accident, along with you. Probably a phone. My men aren’t the brightest, I have to admit.” </p>
<p><em>“…but there was a phone with you, in that lifeboat. We’re not sure how it got there, but…”</em> </p>
<p>Mac suddenly remembered Bozer saying something about a phone, but then never brought that up again. </p>
<p>“I even send Phoenix a more personal message, that day… Don’t tell me your friends didn’t tell you?” Fabian asked.</p>
<p>“If- if they didn’t, it means it wasn't important.” <em>Except that it was...</em></p>
<p>“Unless they didn’t want you to know that it was you who I was aiming for, no one else,” Fabian said, voice flat, almost disinterested.   </p>
<p><em>This is what Bozer wanted to talk about?</em> Mac sat down again, feeling his hands shaking slightly, <em>Jack died because of me?</em></p>
<p>“Don’t be sad, Angus. As they say, every family has its secrets.” Fabian said. “After all, it was all just an accident…” </p>
<p>“An <em>accident</em> that you caused,” he growled. “If it wasn’t for you, none of this would have happened.” </p>
<p>“Maybe. Who knows?” </p>
<p>Mac’s hands clenched in tight fists. “What do you want from me?” </p>
<p>“Meet me and I’ll tell you,” Fabian said. </p>
<p>“What about Jack?” </p>
<p>“What about him?” </p>
<p>“Do you really expect me to just believe you have the information that I want?” </p>
<p>Fabian sighed. “Fair enough. Let me think… I can tell you that he used to call his gun <em>McClane</em>.” </p>
<p>Mac’s heart cracked a little. </p>
<p>“And if you’re wondering how do I know that, it’s because Jack told me himself.” She continued.</p>
<p>“He- <em>what</em>?” his eyes widened staring at the phone. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I can’t say more.” </p>
<p>“If you have him-!” </p>
<p>“What you should really ask yourself right now, Angus,” she stopped him, “is if Jack is here with me for a drink, or I just fished his corpse from the ocean and put it into a fridge for you to come and pick it up.” </p>
<p>Mac felt sick just at the thought. </p>
<p>“Glad to see you understand,” Fabian said, her voice switching from ice-cold to friendly in a second. “You just have to meet me and I’ll tell you the rest. If you will accept to help me, I promise I’ll give you the closure you and your friends want so badly.” </p>
<p><em>Closure.</em> That was a word Mac never took into consideration since he woke up. All the researches he has done in the last week were leading to Jack’s death- and now here he was, facing the possibility that his friend was still alive. </p>
<p>“But if you’re not interested I won’t bother you anymore," Fabian said, voice calm and even. "Just keep in mind that this little chat we’re having is a risk for us, so we might have to disappear for, I don’t know, a few years? Just in case.”</p>
<p>Mac kept staring at the phone while his thoughts were going in every direction: he was thinking about Jack; about Riley and the others, and how they all deserved to know the truth… There were only two possible outcomes: believe Fabian, or fight her… But could he risk losing the only lead they got after three months of nothing? </p>
<p>“Look, I’m in a good mood, so I’ll give you some time to think about it,” Fabia said. “Five minutes. Then I’ll need your answer.” </p>
<p>Mac didn’t move. He didn’t need to think about it at all. “Ok, I’ll meet you.” </p>
<p>“Perfect! I’m sure Tia has prepared everything already.” </p>
<p>“You mean now?” Mac asked, looking between the phone and Tia that was standing up. </p>
<p>“Of course,” Fabian said. “We can’t exactly let you go pack your bags.” </p>
<p>Mac took a deep breath. “Fine, but I want to make a call first.” </p>
<p>Both Tia and Fabian laughed. </p>
<p>“Your friend can hear it. I won’t ask for help,” he added. “I just… I need to say something to a friend. Please.” </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence, longer this time. “I want to trust you, Angus. You have everything to lose, after all.” Fabian said, her voice cold again. “Just, really, don’t try some tricks of yours. Tia is always happy to shoot things.” </p>
<p>Mac didn’t comment and stood up.</p>
<p>Tia was indeed pointing the gun at him while handing the phone. “I know what you’re able to do, so don’t even think about it.” She said.</p>
<p>Mac took the phone and moved a few steps away. After thinking for a moment, he picked the number and started the call, but no one answered. Closing his eyes, he tried again: nothing, so he left a message: “Hey, it’s me. I… I wanted to say that I’m sorry. I didn’t know everything when we met, the other night. Jack wasn’t even the target, and he…” Mac took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice even. “I’ll find him, ok? If he’s alive- or if he’s not, I’ll find him, I promise.” He wanted to say more, but the time run out. </p>
<p>He looked at the phone for another moment and then turned it off. He had no idea who these people were, but Riley personally cared about their cellphone's security, so it would have taken any other hacker more than some effort to crack it. </p>
<p>Turning around, he found Tia staring, gesturing at the counter with the gun. He stepped closer and left the phone on the counter before walking back to the table. “Now what?” </p>
<p>“Now, Angus, the real meeting can be arranged,” Fabian replied through the call.</p>
<p>A second later, something hit Mac on the back of his head and everything turned black.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> * </p>
</div>It was colder when Mac came back to his senses. His eyes opened, but his body didn’t respond as fast. It took him a while to clear his vision and recognize walls around him; the only source of light coming from beneath a door, weak and distant. To make it worse, Mac realized that not only his body but also his thoughts were reacting slower than usual.<p><em>Mac isn’t able to stand still, physically, but especially mentally speaking</em>, Bozer once said.</p>
<p>Grasping the mattress’s edge, Mac managed to push himself on his right side. There were no sheets nor blankets, just a naked mattress. </p>
<p>Feeling more confident, he sat up, studying the place, ignoring the dizziness- except there was nothing to see: gray walls, no windows; only the mattress, and a metal door with no handle. </p>
<p>He noticed he was still wearing the same clothes he had during the meeting at the diner, except for the jacket that was missing, along with all his belongings, including his shoes, switched with a pair with no laces, and his belt. Trying standing up, Mac fell on the cold, marble floor with a groan. He gave himself a moment before using all his strength to stand again and reach the door, crashing against it. </p>
<p>There was nothing to hold onto, so Mac placed his hands flat on the metal, trying to keep his balance. “Hey…” he called, his raspy voice making him cough. “Hey… Someone’s out there?” he insisted banging on the door, but no one answered. </p>
<p>Leaning his shoulder against it, his memory became clearer and anger kicked in. “Was this part of the deal? Fabian, said she needed my help!” His voice quickly lowered, sad and scared to have failed his friend once again, “Where’s Jack…?” </p>
<p>He then heard footsteps from outside and moved away just before the door opened and two men entered, instantly grabbing him by his arms. “Wait- Where’s Fabian? We had a deal!” Mac yelled, dragged back and down on the mattress, unable to stop a third man that pushed a humid cloth over his mouth and nose. </p>
<p><em>Not again!</em> Mac tried his best to fight back, kicking the air, but there wasn’t much he could do against the chloroform he was forced to breathe. His already weak body slowly stopped moving... The three men towering over him were the last thing he saw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Waking up the second time, Mac felt his head too heavy to move. His vision was clearer than before and he could see he was in a different place: the gray walls were still the same, but, looking to the left, he found a glass wall, with another metal door as the only way into the room. </p>
<p>He forced himself to sit up, keeping his head into both hands for a while, waiting for the dizziness to lessen. </p>
<p>Looking up, he saw two men passing in front of his cell. “Hey-” he stood up too quickly, almost falling. Reaching the wall, he punched on the glass, “Hey!” he called again, but they were already out of sight. Mac could see lights in the corridor, but no windows; gray walls and marble floor just like in the previous cell. </p>
<p>Angry, Mac kept screaming, but no one came to see him for a long time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third time he opened his eyes, Mac didn’t know if he has fainted out of exhaustion, or if he had been drugged again. He was in the same cell, only now he was sitting in the middle of it, head down, chin brushing against his chest. </p>
<p>As he came back to consciousness, he first noticed his wrists restrained to the armrests of a metal chair he was sure it wasn’t there before. Considering how weak he was feeling, pulling was useless. </p>
<p><em>I promised to find him,</em> he thought, <em>I promised…</em> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Angus.”</p>
<p>Mac looked up: a woman was sitting leg crossed on the floor, few steps away, in front of him, her back against the glass; blonde, almost white curly hair and pale skin; she was wearing an orange shirt way too big for her, and jeans, no shoes. </p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” she asked. </p>
<p>“You tell me…” Mac murmured.</p>
<p>“Come on, we didn’t mess you up <em>that</em> bad.” </p>
<p>“You <em>drugged</em> me.” He tried to give her an age: twenty-five years old… Maybe older than she looked. </p>
<p>“Just enough to keep you calm and relaxed. We know you are a dangerous man. I’m sure you understand.” </p>
<p>Mac finally pinpointed why her voice sounded familiar, and looked down, too tired to keep his head up. “Fabian…” </p>
<p>“Very pleased to meet you,” she smiled, bowing her head a bit.</p>
<p>“I don’t remember kidnapping me being part of the deal.” </p>
<p>“Technically, no, it wasn't, but I said our meeting would have happened on my conditions.” </p>
<p>He sighed, looking up again, “Then where's the information you promised me?” </p>
<p>“You don’t want to know what I want from you first?” </p>
<p>“You kidnapped and drugged me. I think it’s your turn to show what you have for me.” </p>
<p>She kept staring, a light smile on her lips. “Phoenix’s agents really are no fun…” </p>
<p>“I thought you already know that?” </p>
<p>“Oh, I do…” Fabian nodded as if remembering something. “You’re right. I guess we can take our time to know each other better.” She looked somewhere behind Mac and said, “Leave us.” </p>
<p>“You sure?” </p>
<p>Mac looked to the left hearing the new voice- he didn’t realize there was someone else in the room. <em>That voice…?</em> Before he could complete his thought, a man walked past him and Mac’s eyes widened in shock. </p>
<p>“Yes, you can wait outside,” Fabian added with a caring smile. </p>
<p>Jack Dalton didn’t spare a look towards the prisoner while heading to the door. </p>
<p>“Jack…?” Mac called, unsure, his voice barely a whisper. “Wait- Jack!” He called again, stronger, pushing himself forward despite the restrains, but the door closed and Jack moved on the other side of the glass, standing right behind Fabian, staring at him with cold eyes. “Jack-!” </p>
<p>“Please. He can’t hear you from there.” Fabian stopped him blandly raising a hand, annoyed but the screams. </p>
<p>Mac kept staring between her and Jack, leaning slightly forward from the chair. It was Jack, no doubt… He was wearing a black uniform similar to the one the SWAT used, and he was...</p>
<p><em>Jack’s alive</em>, Mac thought, not sure if he wanted to cry or laugh- maybe both. </p>
<p>“You need some water, Angus? You look pretty shocked.” Fabian said, tilting her head. </p>
<p>“What… What happened to him? Why is he here?” Mac asked trying to focus again.  </p>
<p>“I saved him, as I said before.” </p>
<p>“How?” he insisted. “Why he doesn’t recognize me?” </p>
<p>“Which answer you want first?” </p>
<p>“Just tell me!” </p>
<p>Fabian smiled patiently. “All you need to know is that, unlikely your friends at the Phoenix, if I want something done, it’ll be done. I don’t like wasting time. As for the fact that he doesn’t recognize you, well… That just happened.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean <em>It just happened</em>? What-?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, but this is all you’ll have from me for now.” She said with another smile that he was already starting to hate. </p>
<p>“What did you do to him?” Mac asked. </p>
<p>“I think I’ve respected my part of the deal. Now…”</p>
<p>“You didn’t tell me anything!” </p>
<p>“Then help me and I’ll gladly share more details with you.” </p>
<p>Mac send a quick look at Jack, that just stared back, face unreadable, and then asked her, “Help you with what?” </p>
<p>“Destroying the Phoenix Foundation, of course. What else I could ever want from you?” </p>
<p>Mac wasn’t surprised by the request. “And why should I help you with that?” </p>
<p>“Because of him?” She said gesturing aside- at Jack, as if it was the most obvious thing. </p>
<p>“So I help you and you let him go?” </p>
<p>“If that’s what he wants, sure. It might be a shock to you, but Jack is here because he actually likes the company.” </p>
<p>Mac looked at the man and got only coldness in return. He knew that expression. He saw that face multiples times during their first missions in Afghanistan. “I’m sure he does…” he commented with sarcasm, looking back at her. </p>
<p>“I’m not keeping him on a leash if that’s what you’re thinking.” </p>
<p>“We both know he would never work for people like you.” </p>
<p>“Maybe you don’t know him as much as you thought.” </p>
<p>“I sure know him better than you,” he angrily said. “Enough to know you’re lying.”  </p>
<p>Fabian sighed. “Feels bad, doesn’t it? Letting your friend down and not even having the chance to apologize, I mean. For- three months, correct?” </p>
<p>Mac tried his best to hold her gaze, despite how much those words hurt. </p>
<p>Fabian kept studying him, then said, “It wasn’t my intention to play with you for too long, Angus, but I do like to prove people wrong. Especially when they’re stubborn like you.” She stood up, showing she was almost as tall as Jack. </p>
<p>Mac watched her opening the door, talking to Jack that nodded and entered the room. “Jack, what is going on? What did they do to you?” he asked, but the other simply moved behind him. Mac had only a second to notice a vial into his hand. “Jack talk to me! What are you-?” he jumped feeling a needle thrust into his neck and was unconscious before being able to say or do anything else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To Mac, the worst part about waking up after been drugged was that his body wouldn't cooperate as fast as he wanted... The other worse part was losing any sense of time.</p>
<p>He kept staring at the ceiling, laying on the mattress where he woke up with a terrible headache, wondering how many days have been gone- or maybe weeks. He still couldn’t believe Jack was there… Jack Dalton, the man Mac <em>almost</em> thought died to save his life- the man everyone else thought was dead three months before. The same Jack Dalton that drugged him, and was now <em>allegendly</em> working for the same people that tried to kill them both. </p>
<p><em>There must be a reason if he’s here</em>, Mac thought, remembering their quick, first meeting after three months, and how Jack ignored him completely- how he carelessly drugged him. <em>He must have a plan...</em> </p>
<p>A knock on the glass made him jump up, finding Fabian smiling from the other side. </p>
<p>“Slept well, I hope?” She asked, but he didn’t answer. “Oh. Right.” She moved to the door and opened it. “Anything you need?”</p>
<p>Mac grasped the matters hard enough to hurt his fingers. He could try running for the door, but what then? He had no idea where he was, or how many enemies were in the structure. They could've been underground for all he knew. </p>
<p>“Glad to see your brain still works,” Fabian said. “Yes, you could try attacking me, but we both know you wouldn’t go far. Probably not even out of this cell…” She smiled. “Want to try?” </p>
<p>It took Mac all his willpower to stay still. He was too weak to fight, anyway. “What do you want?” </p>
<p>“I know this isn’t a five-stars hotel, so I thought about coming to you with a peace offer. If there’s anything you want that would make your stay here less- stressful…?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. A gun.” </p>
<p>“Oh? I thought you were a pacifist? A pacifist that likes playing with bombs… There must be a joke in there, somewhere…”</p>
<p>Mac just looked down. </p>
<p>“Come on, I’m just kidding. You’re my guest, Angus. I don’t want to make you feel more miserable than you already are. I thought seeing Jack would make you happy…” </p>
<p>“You still didn’t answer my question,” he coldly said. “What did you do to him?” </p>
<p>“Sorry, but I promised to respect his privacy.” </p>
<p>“And you promised me information.” </p>
<p>“Yes, and I gave them to you,” Fabian nodded, leaning a shoulder against the doorframe, crossing her arms. “Jack is alive, and you saw him. I thought that was what interested you the most.” </p>
<p>“I want to know why he’s here with you, while we were all looking for him!” </p>
<p>“Were you?” She murmured with an irritating, pitiful smile on her lips. “Didn’t the Phoenix declared him dead? Didn’t you gave up on him too?” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be here if I thought he was dead.” </p>
<p>“So hope brought you to me? I thought it was guilt.” </p>
<p>Mac stood up but didn’t move any closer, trying his best to containing the anger. “If you have nothing else to say…” </p>
<p>“Sorry. I’m sorry, that was a low blow.” Fabian said taking a step into the cell. “There is really nothing that you want at the moment? Aside from killing me?” </p>
<p>Mac wanted to scream but then thought better. If he wanted to escape- if he wanted to take Jack and himself out of there, he needed to keep thinking straight. The drugs were already making it difficult enough. “How long I’ve been missing?” </p>
<p>Fabian seemed considering his question. “Around a week.” </p>
<p>Mac sighed, but at least that was useful information. <em>A week. Bozer and the others must be looking for me by now… Even if she’s lying, it must have been at least a few days since- </em> </p>
<p>“I have to be honest with you, I rarely keep guests here for so long,” she continued. “As I said before, I don’t like wasting time, and I don’t keep what I don’t need.” </p>
<p>“And you need my help to destroy the Phoenix…” </p>
<p>“Exactly.” </p>
<p>“So you’re going to kill me once you’re done?” </p>
<p>She smiled again. “That’s the funny part: I’m not sure what I’m going to do with you. Same thing happened with Jack, and he proved himself very useful. I mean, it’s thanks to him if you’re here.” </p>
<p>“And now you don’t need him anymore?” </p>
<p>Fabian sighed. “Just tell me something first. Are you going to help me or not?” </p>
<p>“You know that I won’t,” Mac said. </p>
<p>“Unless I threaten to kill Jack? Or that’s not enough to betray the Phoenix?” </p>
<p>“As you said, you don’t keep what you don’t need,” he said, “and I’ve been here for a week. Jack’s still alive… Looks like you still need both of us.” </p>
<p>“For now,” she nodded, her voice more serious, “but don’t test my patience. I will ask you one last time: are you going to help me?” </p>
<p>Mac thought for a moment. Being stubborn would have taken him nowhere. “Send Jack back home. Show to me that he’s safe, and then maybe-“ he stopped as she started laughing. </p>
<p>“Sorry… I’m not laughing at you. I just knew you were not going to give up,” Fabian said. “I told you, he’s free to go, but if he doesn’t want to, I’m not going to force him to leave.” </p>
<p>“You could.” </p>
<p>“But I won’t. As you said, he’s still useful to me.” </p>
<p>Mac kept quiet and looked away. </p>
<p>After a while, Fabian sighed, “I’ll give you another day, but keep in mind that I’ve already wasted a week. I can always meet you halfway and start sending Jack back home one piece at the time. I’d prefer not bothering Tia with more work, but if that’s necessary…” </p>
<p>Mac kept staring down. When she turned to leave, he gave up. “Let me talk to him.” He said and she stopped. “Let me talk to him, alone, then I’ll help you.” </p>
<p>Fabian studied him. “I’ll think about it.” She said, and the door closed. </p>
<p>Mac sat down again, feeling dizzy. He looked around the room, in every corner, on the ceiling, but found nothing he could use… Nothing he could do to fix the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours passed, maybe days… Nonetheless, Mac didn’t manage to sleep, walking back and forth in his cell. </p>
<p>At some point, he gave up and sat on the bed, back against the wall, thinking once again about a way to escape, but finding none. The headache was becoming painful… He was listing a few drugs they might have used, based on his own symptoms, when the door opened and he saw Jack entering the cell. “Jack- thank God! Are you-?” Mac stood up and moved towards him, instantly shoved back on the bed.</p>
<p>“You stay there unless you want to lose some teeth,” Jack growled standing a few steps away. “Fabian said you want to talk to me. You have five minutes.” </p>
<p>Mac simply stared at him, waiting for a sign, anything that could help him understand what was going on. Anything that could mean <em>Don’t worry, I have a plan, I know what I’m doing</em>… Still, he saw nothing: Jack kept staring, clearly not happy about being there. </p>
<p>As to confirm it, when the silence stretched, he barked, “Four minutes.” </p>
<p>“You… Do you know who I am?” Mac asked. </p>
<p>“A Phoenix agent?” </p>
<p>“My name. Do you know my name?” </p>
<p>“Why should I care?” </p>
<p>Mac blinked, taken aback, still expecting a wink, a grin, <em>anything</em>… “You’re joking, right? This- this is not...?” </p>
<p>“Whatever you say,” Jack commented checking his watch. </p>
<p>“You don’t remember me?” Slowly, Mac felt his heart getting heavier. “You… Do you work for these people?” </p>
<p>“No, I’m their chef. What do you think?” </p>
<p>“But- what about us? What about the Phoenix?” </p>
<p>“Did they send you to kill me?” </p>
<p>“What? No- Jack, I was looking for you. We all were…” </p>
<p>“Mh-mh.” He commented not even looking at him. </p>
<p>“Jack, we… I was there, the day of the accident. We-“ Mac stood up again, forgetting about Jack’s warning, and this time a punch in the face sent him straight to the floor. </p>
<p>“Hope you enjoyed the fireworks, then,” Jack angrily said. “When they don’t need someone anymore, just get rid of them. That’s Phoenix trademark, isn’t it?” </p>
<p>Mac spitted blood on the floor, one arm on the bed to support himself. “No... That’s what Fabian does.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, and she was clear about it since the beginning.” Jack scoffed. “I don’t know what your plan is, talking to me like we know each other, but you can stop now. If you don’t want to cooperate just say it. Don’t waste our time.” </p>
<p>“Jack, I… I don’t know what these people have done or said to you,” Mac said standing up again, staring at him with sad and angry eyes, “but they’re lying. I’m… I promised to bring you back home, and I will.” </p>
<p>Jack frowned and then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, ready to punch him again. </p>
<p>“Time’s out,” Fabian stopped him, calling from the entrance. “You can keep playing with our guest next time.” </p>
<p>Jack kept staring angrily at him before harshly pushing him away, leaving the cell. </p>
<p>Fabian smiled at her prisoner, “A deal is a deal. I’ll be back soon, Angus.” That said, she left and the door closed. </p>
<p>Mac sat on the bed and lowered his gaze, passing the side of a hand over the cut Jack’s punch has left on his cheek, finding blood on it. To make everything worse, he just realized Jack never <em>truly</em> hit him before… Their <em>fights</em>, even when they first met in Afghanistan, they were nothing compared to this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, when the door opened again, Fabian sighed. “You really look like a puppy that has just being schooled…” </p>
<p>Mac kept quiet, still sitting on the bed. The cut wasn’t bleeding anymore, but the bruise has started forming- and hurt. </p>
<p>“Here.” She said standing in front of him, handing a little ice-bag. When he didn’t move, she grasped his hair and pulled back to lift his face. “I’m trying to be nice, here. Don’t ignore my efforts.” </p>
<p>Mac flinched when the ice pressed on the wound. Unable to move away, all he could do was staring angrily at her. “What did you do to Jack? What happened after the accident?” </p>
<p>“I think it’s your turn to answer my question. I like these <em>exchange</em> between us, they’re quite fun, so don’t push it.” </p>
<p>“He can’t even recognize me, and he thinks we abandoned him- that the Phoenix tried to kill him.” </p>
<p>“How do you know that’s not true?” </p>
<p>“Because it’s not. I was there. I know what happened.” </p>
<p>“And so does Jack. He’s free to think whatever he wants.” She said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Mac wished his body could stand a fight… He slapped her hand away, and the grasp on his hair tightened painfully in response. “You brainwashed him! How does that makes him <em>free</em>?” </p>
<p>“As I said, there are no chains on him.” </p>
<p>“None that I can see.” </p>
<p>They kept staring at each other until Fabian grinned. “I’m really starting to like you, Angus. And I’m going to like you even more after you will tell me where the Phoenix is located.” </p>
<p>“If you think that I-“ </p>
<p>“If you break the deal, I’ll do the same,” she interrupted, slowly pulling his head further back, placing a knee next to him on the bed, “and you’re not gonna like my vengeful side, so you better give me something that is worth my patience.” </p>
<p>Pressed against the wall, with no way to escape, Mack breathed out and said, “3324 Gold Cliff Lane.”  </p>
<p>Fabian smiled very lightly and let him go, leaving the cell without saying another word.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Never had a so strange relationship with an OC before. I still don't know how I feel about her...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updates might slow down since whumptober is approaching. Apologies. </p><p>*This is where the story gest more M rated for violence. Tags updated*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only when Mac was given solid food he realized he ate nothing since waking up in that prison- still, he never felt hungry. Getting a bite of the sandwich, he considered Fabian probably kept him fed through IV when he was unconscious… Because being drugged and moved around wasn’t creepy enough. </p><p>At some point, someone came into his cell to shave his face as well. At first, Mac thought the woman was there to kill him with a razor blade… Then, she gestured the bed and he noticed the towel and the bowl, and just obeyed- not that he had much of a choice, considering the two men guardian the entrance during the whole process. No one said a word and, once she was done, she just collected her things, double-checking the room before they all left. </p><p>Mac watched the door closing and sighed. The painful headache was coming and going in random waves, but the constant dizziness was the worse… He hasn’t been drugged again since Jack did, and he was starting to worry they didn’t need to because they managed to make the effects last longer.</p><p>Eventually, Mac fall asleep. When he woke up, Jack was standing in the doorway of his cell, and he quickly sat up. </p><p>Before he could say anything, Jack looked down the corridor and moved aside to let Fabian enter the room. “Enjoying your stay, Angus?” She asked him, “I hope you do, because my people aren’t too happy about taking care of you.” </p><p>“I never ask them to.” He commented standing up, and Jack took a step forward. </p><p>“No, I did. Because I thought we were getting closer, you know? Creating some kind of bond, here. Maybe trust?” She said, laughing as Mac looked away. “I’m joking… But I have to admit, I really thought we were getting somewhere when you gave me that address.” </p><p>Mac kept quiet. </p><p>“Did you know that only three Gold Cliff Lane exists in the United States? Two are in Texas and one is actually in California, but, guess what, it’s an empty area.” She said, standing one step away from him.  </p><p>“Maybe our base is in Texas?” Mac commented. </p><p>Fabian smiled coldly. “I know it’s not. So, my question is: are you actually trying to waste my time?” </p><p>“I have a question as well. You really thought that I was going to tell you where the Phoenix is? Only because Jack is here?” Those words were hard to say aloud, but if he knew one thing about Jack, was that he would have never wanted him to give up- especially not because of him. And, as for now, Jack didn’t look offended, or that he cared about what Mac was saying at all.</p><p>Fabian kept staring at him, a slight smile still on her lips. “Matilda rises her children tougher than I thought…” She turned and Jack handed her a phone. “What was his name-? Bozer, right?” </p><p>Mac’s eyes widened. As he moved to attack, Jack was already between them, punching him in the stomach, and Mac fell on his knees, coughing. </p><p>“Why are you so upset? It’s not a secret that your house is open to everyone. Never considered moving?” Fabian said while writing on the phone. </p><p>“Leave- Bozer out of this,” Mac coughed. </p><p>“Why should I?” She asked looking down at him. “I gave you a chance. More than one, actually. Maybe Bozer will be easier to convince.” </p><p>Mac tried to attack again, but Jack simply punched him a second time, this time pinning him on the floor, keeping a knee on his arms stuck behind his back, making him gasp in pain. “Jack- you have to stop her!” </p><p>“Are you serious?” He commented tiredly. </p><p>“Bozer has nothing to do with this!” </p><p>“Yes, that’s why I kidnapped you and not him,” Fabian said, putting the phone away. </p><p>“Bozer is your friend too! If something happens to him-!” Mac stopped as his arm was painfully pulled further back. </p><p>“Sooner you’ll stop thinking I have any idea what you’re talking about, the better. Don’t make me repeat myself.” Jack hissed into his ear before harshly letting him go. </p><p>As Mac turned on his side, grasping his pained shoulder, he saw the door closing and Jack sending another cold glare at him before following Fabian. “Damn it, Jack…” Mac cried, feeling completely useless.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> * </p>
</div>“Yes, I know… Listen, it’s important. I need that key. That’d be- yes, ok. Ok, thank you.” Riley nervously said walking fast down the corridor, keeping his backpack in one hand. “I think I got-“ she stopped after opening the door, finding Bozer standing in front of the window, looking outside, arms crossed. She stared at him for a moment before looking down, closing the door.<p>“Any news?” Matty asked her, joining them into the briefing room from the office.</p><p>“Yes, I… I’m working on something. I’ll let you know as soon as it’s confirmed.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Matty sighed, looking at the info shown on the screen. “It’s been a week already… How can these people disappear so fast, and so easily?” As she turned again, the others didn’t comment, nor move. Matty sighed. “I need a coffee, and you two need to talk. I’ll give you a moment to put yourself together. We have work to do, and we have no time to waste.” That said, she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. </p><p>Nothing changed for a while. In the end, Riley put down the backpack and said, “I didn’t know you were coming…” </p><p>“Not a great feeling, isn’t it?” He commented. </p><p>“Bozer, you know I was going to-“ </p><p>“How? How was I supposed to know if or when you were coming back?” He snapped turning to her. “Last time, I asked you to stay and you left anyway. Even knowing Mac that Mac needed <em>us</em>. All of us.” </p><p>“I couldn’t go through all that again, ok? And I told him that. I told <em>you</em> that.” </p><p>“Yes, and leaving helped you feeling better? You feel better now that they got Mac too?” </p><p>Riley bit the inside of her lip and didn’t respond, looking down. </p><p>“And I don’t mean to say that that's your fault. That’s on me. I left him alone that day.” </p><p>“Bozer-“ </p><p>“I should have noticed it. I should have told him that no, he was coming home with me, but I did none of that. I knew he wasn’t ok, and I know you saw that too, and we both left him alone anyway.”</p><p>“That’s why I’m here now! I’m trying to-“ </p><p>“And that’s why I’m so angry at you! Because you needed Mac to be kidnapped to come back and stay!” Bozer saw how much those words hurt her, but he was feeling the same way. “Now you came back, <em>again</em>, and again you didn’t even tell me.”</p><p>“Tell you <em>what</em>?” She said, fighting back the tears. “What could I ever say to you after what happened? That I’m sorry?” </p><p>Bozer took a deep breath. “I just wished you’d talk to me instead of running away.” </p><p>“I wasn’t running away. There was nothing I could do-” </p><p>“Really? That’s what you think?” </p><p>“Then you tell me what I could have done? After three months I had nothing to work on, so what could I- how was I supposed to help Mac?!” </p><p>“Just being here. That’s all he needed.” Bozer said, voice low and sad. “I think that’s what you needed too.” </p><p>“Yeah, and then what? We would have sat around the fire and share our feelings?” Riley asked with watery eyes, “Screaming at each other about who’s more responsible for what happened to Jack?” </p><p>“You know Mac never thought it was your fault-” </p><p>“No, it’s <em>our</em> fault. We know that.” </p><p>“And don’t you think that makes it even more important to find who killed Jack?” Bozer insisted, “Because we didn’t set that trap, nor send that missile to destroy the ship.  Someone else did. Now they got Mac too and- and I’m tired of watching my friends disappear, and I have no idea of what to do, and that’s why I need to know that you’re safe because if something happens to you too I’m gonna lose it!” </p><p>Riley stared at him, fighting back the tears. “Bozer, I-” </p><p>“I don’t want your apologies. I want a hug.” </p><p>She smiled a bit and did just that. “I mean it. I’m sorry.” </p><p>Bozer took a deep breath, keeping her tightly into his arms. “We’re going to find Mac. Together,” he said. “I don’t want to lose anyone else, ok?” </p><p>Riley nodded as they separated. “You know, Matty was right. I was trying to find those bastards by myself, and I realized there’s only one thing I haven’t done yet.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Well, they… They set up that trap on the ship with no one noticing anything. And the diner was a dead end too, so… We got nothing. There’s nothing we can use to find Mac.” </p><p>“If you’re trying to cheer me up, it’s not working…” Bozer commented.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” Matty asked, coming back into the room. </p><p>Riley took a deep breath and turned to her. “Matty, I have a favor to ask.” </p><p>“Ok…?” Matty watched her sitting and writing something on a piece of paper before handing it over. Unsure, she took it and read it, and her eyes widened. “Riley, do you understand what you’re asking me?” </p><p>“I do.” </p><p>“If they find us-“ </p><p>“They won’t. I’ll do this on my own.” </p><p>“Hey, what did I say just a moment ago? We stay together!” Bozer complained. </p><p>“I know. I’m not- this isn’t just for myself. I’m doing it for all of us. And to help Mac,” Riley said looking back at Matty, “but we can’t risk losing the whole organization. Not now.” </p><p>Matty kept staring at her. “If you get caught…” </p><p>“I know, but I have to try,” she said. “It’s my last resort. If that won’t work, then… Then I really don’t know what else we can do.” </p><p>Matty took a deep breath, then grabbed her phone to write a message. After a moment, she nodded and looked up at her. “Be very, very careful, Riley. We need you.” </p><p>She smiled and nodded, taking her bag and leaving. </p><p>“What-? Wait! Riley, where are you going?” Bozer asked following her down the corridor. </p><p>“Trust me, the less you know, the better.” She said without stopping. </p><p>“Better for who?” </p><p>Riley stopped and turned to him, that was staring at her with a sad look. “Ok, listen... Like I said before, we don’t have any lead at the moment, so if we can’t find Mac, we need to help him reach out to us.” </p><p>Bozer nodded slowly, “How?” </p><p>“Well, there might be a way, but I can’t do it here. We can’t risk exposing the Phoenix.” </p><p>He swallowed nervously. “From one to ten, how much illegal is your plan?” </p><p>“Huh… A million? More or less.”</p><p>“But if they found you-” </p><p>“I have to try. It’s our only hope, Bozer. I- I really don’t know what else to do.” She said, and he just stared worriedly at her. “You heard the message Mac left me before disappearing, don’t you?” She asked, and he nodded. “He was about to be kidnapped and the last thing he does is calling me to apologize…” she sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>“Riley, he-“ </p><p>“He knows they were after him now, and we both know Mac is going to blame himself for what happened to Jack. I can’t let that happen.” She took a deep breath. “You’re right, I should have stayed. Jack would have never wanted us to split up, but… Staying here, after three months of nothing…” </p><p>“I know.” He nodded. "I’m glad you’re back.” </p><p>Riley smiled a bit. “I have to prepare, now. I’ll call you before- <em>pushing the red button.</em>”  </p><p>“You better,” Bozer nodded. “Don’t get caught.” </p><p>She nodded and walked away. Once outside the building, Riley took her phone and wrote a code she has not been using for a long time: ARTEMIS.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><em>“Jack, come on, it’s just training.”</em><p>
  <em>“I know, and I still don’t like it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You offered to-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>I know</strong>.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mac sighed, dropping his arms and the fighting stance. “What’s the problem? We fought before.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, but it wasn’t serious,” Jack said, uncomfortable in his training clothes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know what I mean. I don’t like to fight if I don’t have to.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not so sure about that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“With friends. I don’t like fighting with friends.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not sure about that either,” Mac commented, crossing his arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You would be surprised about how many nooses I broke in the past.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you think you’ll get that far with me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Obviously. Look, Riley doesn’t want people touching her laptop; you don’t like to shoot, and I don’t like to punch my friends in the face. To each its own, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mac scoffed, shaking his head. “Alright, fine… How about me punching you in the face, then?” </em>
</p><p><em>Jack laughed rising his arms in defense. “You can try.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Jack’s losing his temper, isn’t he?” </p><p>Mac opened his eyes, laying on his back on the floor: there was no gym, no daylight… Going back to reality, after the brief relief that dream offered, it hurt almost as much as his ribs.</p><p>“The more you refuse the talk, the more he’ll get angry.”</p><p>Mac turned his head a bit, watching Fabian sitting on the floor again, back against the glass. “You think that scares me?” </p><p>“You’re stubborn. I’ll give you that.” </p><p>“You send people to kill my friend… And you’re using Jack as a puppet. Why the hell should I ever want to help you?” </p><p>“Because I’m still asking you nicely. And also because Bozer’s and Jack’s life depends on what you’re going to do.” </p><p>“Right…” Mac scoffed with sarcasm sitting up with a pained groan, leaning a shoulder against the bed, keeping an arm around his stomach. Jack’s kicks were no joke. </p><p>“If Jack doesn’t want to leave, I can make him. You were right on that one,” she said, getting his attention n again. “Look, this is getting boring, and, as I told you, I hate wasting time. If sending Jack back home packed up as a Christmas gift will make you talk, fine, I can do that, but my conditions will change as well.” </p><p>“So you want to make another deal?” </p><p>“Since nothing else seems to work and I don’t want to kill you yet… How about Jack goes back home and you take his place?” She asked, smiling when he didn’t reply. “Jack is a great resource, I’m sure we can agree on that, so I’ll need someone to replace him.” </p><p>Mac knew Jack would have yelled at him to refuse the deal- but Jack was not there… Or maybe he was, maybe he was listening right now, but he wasn’t himself at the moment, and if Mac wanted to help him, he needed to send Jack back home as soon as possible. “How are you going to send him back?” He asked. </p><p>Fabian smiled patiently. “Promise me to work for me and respect my orders, and I’ll send Jack home all in one piece, and alive.”</p><p>“Respecting your orders…” </p><p>“If I say jump, you jump. That kind of stuff.” She shrugged.</p><p>Mac took a deep breath. “What about Jack? He’s going to get his memory back?” </p><p>“That’s beyond my knowledge, Angus. I’m sure Matilda will come up with something.” </p><p>He kept staring at her for a moment, then his shoulders dropped, “What have you done to him?” he asked again, sadness slipping into his voice. “There’s a way to make him remember who he was?” </p><p>“What makes you think that he wants to?” She asked, her voice more cold and serious. “What if the accident left him so broken there was no other way to keep him together but making him what he is now?” </p><p>Mac forced himself to hold her gaze. “Jack is not that easy to break.” </p><p>“That’s what people say until it just happens,” Fabian said as if thinking about something else. When he didn’t respond, she took a deep breath and said, “You stay, Jack leaves. I’ll send him back, alive, and I won’t touch any of your friends, but you will work for me indefinitely. No tricks, no jokes, or the deal’s broken. And you know, by now, how easily I can get what I want.” She stood up, “Think about it carefully, because this is the last offer you’ll get from me.” </p><p>Mac didn’t look up until he heard the door closing again and he was left alone in the room. He has already made his decision, despite knowing Jack would have never agreed with him. </p><p> </p><p>It was impossible to tell how much time has passed before Mac suddenly woke up from another nightmare he was having. Sitting up on the bed, he pulled his shirt up, watching the purple bruises on his stomach and sides. Jack has been drugging and occasionally beating him in the past days, and, unable to fight back, all Mac could do was trying to defend himself. Despite everything, it was still Jack, and once he would be himself again, Mac knew the guilt would have eaten him alive… </p><p><em><strong>If</strong> he’ll be himself again...</em> </p><p>Mac shut his eyes at the thought, pushing it away. It was vital for Matty and the others to find Jack and understand what caused the loss of memory. Sooner the better. </p><p>After a while, Mac noticed the lights in the corridor flickering. Then, he saw Fabian appearing in front of the door, staring at him for a moment before opening it. </p><p>“So, I’m ready to hear your answer.” She said, hands behind her back. </p><p>Mac took a deep breath. “Jack go back home… In one piece, and alive, and you leave my friends alone?” </p><p>“That’s my part of the deal.” </p><p>He nodded. “Then I’ll stay and help you.” </p><p>Fabian kept staring. “Are you really, really sure you won’t stab me in the back?” </p><p>“Just show me that he’s safe. Then I’ll do whatever you want.” </p><p>“I can arrange that… Ok. Considered it done.” </p><p>“One more thing.” </p><p>She sighed, stopping in the doorway and turning around. “Why I’m not surprised?” </p><p>“It’s just a favor,” Mac said. “Can I talk to him one last time?” </p><p>Fabian tilted her head left and right, thinking. “I’ll ask him. No promises, though.” </p><p>Mac watched her leaving, then looked down, hoping to have at least one last chance. </p><p>Times passed, but no one came to see him. </p><p>After spending hours pacing in the cell, Mac moved in front of the glass, looking left and right- and the lights flickered again, this time longer, until they flashed off completely, leaving the entire place in the dark, except for a vaguely blue light coming from the right, far down the corridor. </p><p>Unsure, Mac frowned as he started to hear a siren echoing in the distance. It was the first sound he heard in there, coming, hopefully, from the outside world. There was a brief <em>click</em> then, and he found the door ajar. </p><p>Mac stared at it for a moment, sure that it was just his imagination- or the drugs tricking him. Moving a hand forward, he pushed the door open and a cold, pleasant breeze caressed his face, bringing a smell of humid grass into the cell.</p><p>Too shocked to move, Mac was just starting to realize it wasn’t his imagination when he heard someone running down the corridor and a man suddenly blocked his way, gun in hand. </p><p>“STOP RIGHT THERE! Move back!” He yelled angrily. “I said back, face down! Now!” </p><p>Mac’s heart was racing, but he nodded, slowly stepping back. The second the man briefly looked away, Mac jumped on him- throwing himself against the man, more likely, both of them crashing against the wall and on the floor. Too weak to fight, Mac kicked the gun away and moved an arm around the man’s neck, squeezing as hard as he could. <em>I’m not staying here. I’m not staying here another second</em>, was all Mac could think, eyes shut until the man stopped moving and he let him roll away, unconscious. </p><p>Breathing hard, Mac sat against the wall until the sound of more voices called him back to reality. He stared at the gun and then grabbed it, slowly standing up. <em>Find Jack… Find Jack and leave this place.</em> </p><p>Walking down the dark corridor, Mac could now see there were other cells in there, but all of them were empty. The voices faded at some point, but the air was getting colder, so he knew he was close to an exit, or at least a window that, hopefully, he could use to escape. </p><p>When he finally spotted a staircase going up, he stopped, almost expecting it to disappear. Taking deep breaths of fresh air, he looked down, still feeling weak and dizzy. How he managed to take out that guard probably surprised both of them.</p><p>Mac was ready to climb the stairs when he noticed the blue light again, coming from a room further down the corridor. After a second of hesitation, he decided to go check: the room looked like a restroom, with a table, a coffee machine and a few chairs- and a small TV. He almost cried when he read the words on the screen: <em>ARTEMIS SAYS HELLO</em>. The same quote was also on the screen attached to the wall, and even on the display of the coffee machine.</p><p>“Hi, Riley…” Mac murmured with a relieved smile. “Ok… Ok, I just need…” Looking around, it took him a moment to collect what he needed from behind the coffee machine and other parts from the TV. He continued working on the device while moving back to the staircase, finally climbing up, hearing the sirens howling stronger. </p><p>Crossing an open door, Mac realized it was night; there was a strong wind and it was raining: the prison was hidden into the woods, and underground as he thought; there was a path visible on the right, and Mac followed it, still a bit unstable on his feet. His light clothes were not enough to protect him from the rain and cold air that, despite everything, felt good on his skin. </p><p>Coming out of the woods, Mac found a group of houses far ahead and he moved to hide into some bushes. The place was in the dark, and he could see people running here and there with flashlights. Looking at each building, Mac finally spotted what he needed: a little watchtower on the right, with an antenna visible on the side. </p><p>Stealthily making his way around the camp, Mac reached the tower and kept climbing more stairs, feeling his legs shaking a bit for all the sudden movement he was doing. Once at the top, he stopped to breathe, looking into the empty, little room for anything useful. </p><p>He saw a radio, but he knew that was too risky to use, as Fabian and her people could have been listening. There were no phones around, so Mac took some pins and a pen and started attaching the device to the antenna outside. Connecting two wires, he then stepped back: now he only needed to wait for the electricity to come back- and pray his plan would have worked. </p><p>“Ok… Find Jack.” Mac told himself before descending the metal stairs, holding hard on the banister. As he reached the bottom, he had to stop again, too dizzy to move- and then he was suddenly grabbed and thrown aside, falling on the ground with a gasp on pain. Looking up, he found Tia staring at him. </p><p>“So he was right,” she hissed taking the gun from his back, pointing it at him. “Get up.” </p><p>“Please-“ </p><p>“<strong>GET UP.</strong>” </p><p>Mac obeyed. Back on his feet, hands up, he saw her staring angrily at him in silence. “If you want to kill me, just do it...” </p><p>“Who’s Artemis?” she asked. When Mac didn’t answer, she turned him around and kept pushing him down the hill. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Mac asked, since they weren’t heading back to the prison, nor towards the buildings, but got no answer. He then saw a garage at the end of the path. </p><p>“Open the door.” She ordered once they were there, pushing him inside with the gun as he did as ordered. </p><p>Mac stopped in front of a jeep parked there. As the gun wasn’t pressing on his back anymore, he slowly turned around, finding it still pointed at him. “Are you going to kill me or not?” </p><p>Tia’s grip on the gun tightened. “You’re a lucky bastard, you know that?” She said, watching him frowning in confusion. “We should have expected him to join the party, but Fabian was so sure he wouldn’t have...” </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Mac asked. </p><p>“And of course he asked <em>me</em> to play his game. I should be helping you find your way back to your friends while he watches… But you know what? I didn't stay with Fabian until now just to betray her like this. As if he’ll let me go back once we’re done, anyway.” </p><p>“Look, I don’t-“ Mac stopped as she raised the gun to his head. </p><p>“I'll be damned if his face it’ll be the last thing I see.” Tia hissed. “Fabian don't bargain for anyone's life. Be sure to tell him that.” That said she walked back outside, closing the door. </p><p>Mac breathed out, lowering his arms, unsure of what just happened. As his brain rebooted itself, he turned to the car, the keys already inside. “Find Jack…” He murmured, forcing himself to focus. “Need to find Jack and leave… Find Jack…”  </p><p>As he turned around and pushed the door open, he almost tripped on Jack himself, kneeling next to Tia’s body laying on the ground, on her side. It took Mac a moment to notice the wound on her head and the blood.</p><p>Mouth partly open in shock, both of them Mac kept still until the lights suddenly came back to life, blinding Mac for a second, making him step back. </p><p>“Don’t you dare move a finger,” Jack growled, standing and aiming a gun at him. “What did you do?” </p><p>“I-“ </p><p>“What the hell did you do?!” </p><p>“Nothing! She- she just left a moment ago, I...” </p><p>“How did you get out?!” </p><p>“The- the cell opened and she took me here…” </p><p>Jack seemed to get even angrier. Harshly grabbing him by a shoulder and turning him around, he slammed Mac against the car to handcuff his wrists. “I’m so damn tired of you.” </p><p>“I’m just trying to help you...” </p><p>“Do I look like I need your help?!” Jack yelled forcing him to turn around again, to be face to face. </p><p>“You really have no idea…” Mac sighed. His headache was getting worse. </p><p>“I swear, as soon as Fabian doesn’t need you anymore-“ </p><p>“Or you,” Mac commented. </p><p>Jack’s voice became even colder. “Excuse me?” </p><p>“You know this is not your place! You- you don’t belong here! If you’d just let me explain-“ </p><p>“Too bad I won’t, huh?” He interrupted pushing him towards the exit again. It was then that Jack stopped to answer his phone. “I got him. He-“ </p><p>Mac tried to listen, but his mind was drifting. He also tried not to look at Tia’s body, but it was useless. <em>She was leaving… Who killed her?</em> </p><p>“Is that what you want?” Jack nervously asked, and then his grip on Mac’s arm tightened enough to hurt. </p><p>Mac saw him put the phone away and they moved back to the jeep. Jack opened the door, shoving him on the backseats. “What’re you doing?” with his blurry vision, he noticed Jack taking another vial from inside his jacket. “No- Jack please, don’t…”</p><p>“It’s this or a punch in the face, and I don’t have time for that right now.” </p><p>“Wait-“ Mac flinched feeling once again the needle piercing his skin. A few seconds later, he could barely move, feeling his body pushed forward and the door closing. </p><p>“Yes… Yeah, I’ll be there.” Jack was saying, back on the phone. “Listen, I… I found Tia here, outside the garage…” </p><p>That was the last thing Mac heard before falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, has been a while since I stepped into this fic... Had ch.6 sitting here for a while now, so it's finally time. </p>
<p>(Also, I just realized I forgot to mention at the beginning of the story that it takes place during season 2, somewhere before episode 15. I'll go facepalm myself after posting this chapter.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was still dark when Mac opened his eyes, watching stars and clouds through a windshield. He blinked to clear his vision, fearing, for a moment, to find himself stuck into another box- but then realized it was the same jeep he was going to use to escape before Jack found him inside the garage. </p>
<p>“…can do that.” Jack’s voice came from outside. </p>
<p>Mac’s wrists were still handcuffed behind his back, but he managed to sit up, trying to check himself: he was feeling dizzy, but there were no wounds- none recently inflicted, that is. Taking a deep breath, he looked out of the window: Jack was on the phone, walking back and forth near the car. There were only woods around them and the empty street where they had stopped. </p>
<p>Despite the relief of being outside, Mac couldn’t stop wondering how far they were from Fabian… </p>
<p>“Only one,” Jack said turning to the car, meeting his gaze for just a moment. “I know… I told you, I’ll be there on time.” </p>
<p>Mac sighed, looking down. It wasn’t raining at the moment, but the little raindrops on the glass were making him nervous. </p>
<p>“Slept well, princess?” Jack asked opening the driver’s door, putting the phone away. There was no sarcasm in his voice. </p>
<p>“Where are we?” </p>
<p>“You don’t need to know,” Jack cut short sitting at the wheel. “All you need to know is that I have a gun, and I’m <em>this close</em> to use it, so don’t push your luck and keep your mouth shut.” </p>
<p>Mentioning the gun, Mac remembered about Tia. “I didn’t kill her,” he said, voice low, “Tia, I mean. I wasn’t-“  </p>
<p>“What did I just said?” Jack barked shutting the door closed and turning the engine on. </p>
<p>“Please, I need you to listen-” </p>
<p>“Are you actually deaf? Because that wasn’t mentioned in your file.” He interrupted, making the other sigh and look away. “We have some hours to spend in this car, ok? I don’t want to listen to you any more than I have to, so shut up, or I’ll shut you up.” </p>
<p>“Very diplomatic…” Mac commented examining the car, hoping to find something useful to free his hands.</p>
<p>“We could have had just killed you like the others, but no, you’re <em>special</em>…” </p>
<p>“The others?” Mac looked back at him. “Who-?” </p>
<p>“Seriously. <strong>Shut. Up.</strong>” </p>
<p>“You met other people from-?” </p>
<p>“I swear you’ll be dead way before we get to Arizona if you don’t shut up!” </p>
<p>Both of them stopped talking, sharing a look into the rearview mirror and Mac knew that look: Jack just made a mistake, and they both knew it. “We’re heading to Arizona?” </p>
<p>“And then you’ll be someone else’s problem.” Jack cut short, angrier than before. </p>
<p>Mac shook his head, “Do you really trust Fabian so much?” </p>
<p>“Here he goes again…” </p>
<p>“You were not even working for her until-“ </p>
<p>“Until she saved my life and showed me how fucked up the Phoenix is, so I decided to join her. End of the story.” </p>
<p>“She didn’t save you! We have been looking for you for months!” </p>
<p>“I bet you did. Need to finish the job, huh?” </p>
<p>Mac frowned. “You- you really think I was sent to kill you?” </p>
<p>“Listen, if you don’t shut up-“ </p>
<p>“We were together, that day, on the yacht. It was a trap and I-” </p>
<p>“You really want to test my patience, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I was stuck in that box, and- I couldn’t leave…” Mac coughed a bit, feeling as if his lungs were hugging each other. “You got me out and then… Then you-“ </p>
<p>“OK, last warning: shut up!” </p>
<p>Mac lost his balance after a curve, falling on his side, coughing more. “Stop- the car…” </p>
<p>“Sure. Want me to grab you a coffee as well?” </p>
<p>“I can’t- breathe…” Mac panted, closing his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-up. Hey!” </p>
<p>Mac jumped and blinked quickly before recognizing Jack standing in front of him. It was still night, and he was sitting outside the car, wrists still tied behind his back- but at least he could breathe again. </p>
<p>“Are you claustrophobic?” Jack coldly asked.</p>
<p>“It’s… Recent.” Mac said taking a deep, long breath, “The drugs aren’t helping.” </p>
<p>“Well, you know the rules,” Jack said, studying him for a moment. “I really don’t understand why you’re so important. Fabian could just find the Phoenix on her own…” </p>
<p>“Her plan isn't just to find them,” Mac said, carefully controlling his breathing. “She wants <em>me</em> to help her destroy the organization, and to do that, she…” </p>
<p>“She what?” </p>
<p>Mac sighed, staring down at the road. “To make me cooperate, she needs you.” </p>
<p>“Right. Listen, we need to be clear about this: whatever happened between us, I don’t remember about it, and I don't care. I don’t know why you’re acting like you’re my wife, but sooner you stop, the better.” </p>
<p>Mac couldn’t hide a little smile, because that was the first time he heard Jack talking more like himself since they met again.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” Jack barked. </p>
<p>“It’s just… I was ready to give up, and now here we are, in the middle of nowhere… And I have to convince you to come back home…” </p>
<p>“Are you even listening when I talk?!” </p>
<p>“Most of the time,” Mac sighed, looking up at him. “You really don’t remember anything? Matty, or Bozer… Riley?” He wasn’t hoping for a miracle, but didn’t miss the little frown at that name. “Riley. Do you remember her? She’s-” </p>
<p>“I know Matilda Webber sold me out because I wasn’t needed anymore. That’s all I need to remember.” </p>
<p>“Matty would never-“ </p>
<p>“And how do you know? Huh? How long have you been working for her?” </p>
<p>“Not as long as you, but-“ </p>
<p>“Then shut up.” Jack angrily said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up on his feet. "I’ve had enough of her and all her secrets.” </p>
<p>“She wasn’t-!” Mac gasped in pain as he was shoved against the car.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to drug you again, but if that’s the only way to have some peace, I will,” Jack said, opening the door. “Now get in and <strong>shut. Up.</strong>” </p>
<p>Mac could do nothing but obey. “Can’t you at least take these off of me?” He asked while sitting on the backseat again. </p>
<p>“So you can jump out of the car?” </p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere without you,” Mac said, dead serious, and saw Jack hesitate- that slight uncertainty appearing on his face again, just for a second. </p>
<p>“Man, I’m so done with you,” Jack nervously commented slamming the door shut and walking back to the driver seat. </p>
<p>“I’ve accepted to meet Fabian only because she told me she had information about you,” Mac insisted, but Jack didn’t respond. “She needed something to get to me since the accident-“ </p>
<p>“It wasn’t an accident.” He coldly interrupted, driving down the dark road.</p>
<p>“No, it wasn’t. It was Fabian’s plan to get me- or kill me, if not both of us.” </p>
<p>“Mac, that’s enough! Shut up!” Jack yelled, surprising both of them. It was the first time he called him like that. </p>
<p>“You do remember,” Mac said, leaning forward. “Jack, you need to listen-“ </p>
<p>“If you say another word-“ </p>
<p>Mac didn’t have the chance to: something hit the jeep, making it dive off the road and flip a few times. He saw the world turning upside down and then everything went black. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mac didn’t know what to expect opening his eyes again, but when he did, it both surprised and confused him: he wasn’t in the car anymore but inside a room, with a table and a window on every wall. <em>Another cell?</em> That thought pushed him to move, grasping his left side, groaning in pain. The handcuffs were still around his wrist but the chain was broken, allowing him to move freely. “Jack?” He called looking around.</p>
<p>Feeling dizzy, he managed to stand up at the third attempt, staggering towards the only door in the room, almost surprised to find it open: it was cold outside, and all he could see were trees and the moon hiding behind stormy clouds. <em>Who brought me here?</em> “Jack?” He then called again, still without getting a response.</p>
<p>Turning around, he observed the inside of the old, abandoned cabin, noticing a little portable radio left on a stool in the left corner- a light was blinking on it. Unsure, he approached it and pressed on the speak button a few times, staying silent. It was a trick Jack taught him...</p>
<p>After a moment, a male voice said, “Angus, you’re finally awake. I was getting worried.” </p>
<p>Mac frowned, not recognizing the voice. </p>
<p>“I’ve been told the situation got a bit out of control? I sure wasn’t expecting such a chaotic night…” the man continued. </p>
<p>Mac’s eyes widened and he shook his head, looking down. Leaning a hand on the wall, he pressed on the speak button, “So there was you behind everything? From the beginning?” </p>
<p>“Here you are! Now, before you start screaming-“ </p>
<p>“What the hell do you want this time, Murdoc?!”</p>
<p>“I know what you’re thinking, that it's all my fault and-“</p>
<p>“Jack almost died! He- where is he? Is he with you?”</p>
<p>“Uh, yes and no…”</p>
<p>“If you hurt him-!” </p>
<p>“Sorry boy-scout, but we don’t have much time. You can keep yelling at the radio while I leave you alone in your private, little hell, or you can listen to me. Which one is gonna be?” </p>
<p>Mac’s hand closed tightly around the radio. He kept quiet. </p>
<p>“As I thought. So, I presume you already had the pleasure to meet Fabian, correct?” </p>
<p>Mac took a deep breath. “I have.” </p>
<p>“Of course. First thing first: I have nothing to do with whatever she has been planning for you and your bodyguard.”</p>
<p>“And you really expect me to believe you?” </p>
<p>“Angus, I’m hurt! Stealing a yacht, shooting missiles, and using bombs… You know me, that’s not my style.” </p>
<p>“If you have nothing to do with this, why am I talking to you?” </p>
<p>“Fabian probably didn’t tell you, but we were… Let’s say <em>partners in crime</em>, back in the day. She was the first one I wanted to join my little club, and she was <em>ecstatic</em> at the idea.” </p>
<p>“Fletcher wasn’t good enough?” Mac murmured, keeping down a pained groan. Poking at his side, he knew at least one or two ribs got bruised in the accident. </p>
<p>“Oh, this was way before Fletcher. Fabian is part of the elite. To be honest, I thought she died years ago…”</p>
<p>“Can you get to the point where I care about what you say?” Mac said, watching outside the window.</p>
<p>Murdoc giggled. “To make it short, when we met, we started talking about our new interests, and of course I mentioned you and your little gang… I presume you caught her interest a bit more than I thought.” </p>
<p>Mac was shaking his head in disbelief. “So <em>it is</em> your fault. You sold us out. You told her everything about the Phoenix?!” </p>
<p>“I was just enjoying the conversation. How was I supposed to know she was planning to steal you from Matty?” </p>
<p>“It’s not just about me! She wants to destroy us and she’s forcing Jack to help her! She- she did something to him...” Mac grasped his pained side, slowly falling on his knees on the floor. </p>
<p>“Yes, that’s Fabian's specialty. She likes messing with people’s brains.” Murdoc patiently continued. “Still, she has been very lucky with how things turned to her favor. That’s why I’ve sent backups your way.” </p>
<p>“What backups?” </p>
<p>“Nothing special, just a few debts I had to collect, and they’re all for you, as a demonstration of my innocence.” </p>
<p>“You sent people to help me…?” Mac murmured, and then his voice got colder. “You killed Tia?” </p>
<p>“Not me personally, but once she refused to cooperate…” Murdoc sighed, unbothered. “She saw it coming, so don’t feel too bad for her.” </p>
<p>Mac looked down, while the headache was coming back. “Where’s Jack?” He asked, too weak to stand, “You said he’s with you?” </p>
<p>“My people are taking care of him. After they stopped your car-“ </p>
<p>“That was you?”</p>
<p>“Obviously. Who do you think brought you safely in that cabin?”</p>
<p>He just sighed, leaning his shoulder against the wall. </p>
<p>“Angus, I don’t do this often, but I think an apology is necessary,” Murdoc said after a moment. “As you know, I cherish our friendship immensely-” </p>
<p>“If you feel like you owe me something, take him back home,” Mac interrupted. “Bring Jack back to Matty.” </p>
<p>“Oh, I wish it was that easy…” </p>
<p>“You just said someone is taking care of him...?"</p>
<p>“They should be. The problem is that I’ve lost contact with them a while ago.” </p>
<p>Mac started sitting straight again, worried. “What does that mean? Where are they?”</p>
<p>“I have no idea, but I imagine dear Jack got rid of them and is now after you. And if that’s the case, I’d suggest you to run, because Fabian doesn't play around. I can assure you, our Jack is long gone.” </p>
<p>“No… No, he was remembering. I just need more time. Tell your people to keep him busy-”  </p>
<p>“I wish I could, but I'm afraid I’m running out of sacrificial lambs.”</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving without him!”</p>
<p>Murdoc sighed, “Angus, you need to understand that Jack Dalton is on the hunt. As for now, he’s just a killer with Fabian’s voice into his head, and that’s not a good mix.” </p>
<p>Mac tried to stand, just to fall down again, the radio slipping from his hand. Breathing was getting difficult, and the shivering was also getting worse. </p>
<p>“Angus? Are you still there?” </p>
<p><em>Can’t give up yet. Can’t stop yet,</em> Mac told himself, grabbing the radio. “It’s your drug, isn’t it? The same stuff you gave me when you kidnapped me… You thought I wouldn’t have recognized it? Let me guess: Fabian helped you producing it?” Mac angrily asked, standing up, but there was no response. “I don’t care what you think. I’ll bring him back home.” </p>
<p>The silence continued, and then, when Murdoc spoke, his voice was cold and serious, “Dalton is going to kill you, Angus.” </p>
<p>Mac said nothing, thinking about the Jack he used to know, and the Jack that tortured him for weeks… </p>
<p>A gunshot suddenly broke the silence: the precise shot destroyed the radio Mac was keeping in his hand, making him jump back and fall down with a gasp of pain.</p>
<p>Jack was standing in the doorway, gun in hand, pointed at him. “Who were you talking to?” </p>
<p>Keeping the pained hand against his chest, Mac looked at him, “Jack-“ </p>
<p>“<strong>Who were you talking to?!</strong>” He screamed again, moving in front of him. </p>
<p>Mac noticed a bruise under Jack’s eye, and a grazed wound on his cheek. There were also bloodstains on his shirt. “Are you hurt?” </p>
<p>“Stop with this bullshit and answer the question!” Jack angrily screamed, but the other just lowered his gaze in silence. “Ok, you know what? I’m done. I’m really done with you.” </p>
<p>Mac looked up and his heart started accelerating: Jack was taking another syringe from his pocket. “Jack, wait-“ </p>
<p>“Oh, now you want to talk?”</p>
<p>“If you could just listen-!“</p>
<p>“Guess what? I won’t! My people will be here soon and then you’ll be their problem.” </p>
<p>Mac knew he couldn’t abandon his friend, but then he realized Jack wasn’t going to stay behind at all- because his mission was still the same: watch over Angus MacGyver. To protect him, or to kill him, it didn't matter at the moment. What was important, was to keep him away from Fabian as long as possible. </p>
<p>As Jack lowered to do the injection, Mac collected all his strength and kicked him in the face, surprising Jack so much that the agent fell backward with a pained grunt. </p>
<p>With the adrenaline kicking in, Mac stood up, crashed the syringe under his shoe, and left the cabin, running as fast as his weak, pained body would allow him to, outside, into the woods.</p>
<p><em>I should have taken the gun</em>, a part of him kept reminding him, but he forced himself to ignore it. His fight or flight instinct was already out of control because of the drug, and he couldn’t risk hurting Jack.</p>
<p><em>I’ll bring him back… Then we’ll help him remember,</em>, Mac thought, blindly running through the trees. It was still too dark to see more than a few meters ahead, and there were no lights to guide him anywhere.</p>
<p>Stopping for a moment to regain his breath, Mac leaned against a tree and groaned in pain: lifting his shirt, he sighed watching a large, dark bruise spreading over his side. For a split second, he wondered if this time he would have really run out of luck… </p>
<p>He forced himself to focus, proceeding into the woods. That was when he heard another gunshot, and then a terrible pain coming from his shoulder as the bullet hit him, making him fall on the ground. </p>
<p>Mac slowly turned on his back, moving a hand to his shoulder, the pain almost making him scream. Panting, he dropped his head on the ground, staring at the dark sky. </p>
<p>He saw a shadow approaching before passing out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He came back to consciousness a few times, eyes barely open. One time it was day, and it was raining: he could feel it hitting on his back while being carried on someone’s shoulder. Mac’s head was lolling gently at every step; he saw blood dripping from his hand… He closed his eyes again, too tired to speak, or even think. </p>
<p>A thunder woke him up again, and this time the place was completely different: the woods were gone, he was sitting in an alley, and Jack was kneeling next to him. </p>
<p>Trying to move away, Mac gasped in pain, grasping his shoulder: there was a bandage all around it, over his shirt, and bloodstains over his arm. Taking a deep breath, he looked at him. “You shot me…?” He almost laughed. It would have been the most bitter laugh of his life.</p>
<p>Jack keep quiet, standing up and moving a few steps away, checking down the dark, empty alley. </p>
<p>“And then you patched me up…” Mac added, voice low. Jack never shot him before. It was something the agent was adamant about… About not hurting his friends. </p>
<p>Looking down, Mac grasped his shoulder even harder, anger and pain bringing tears to his eyes. Anger towards Fabian, and for whatever she has done to Jack… </p>
<p>“Stop that.” </p>
<p>Mac blinked the tears away and looked up. </p>
<p>Jack was standing one step away from him. “The bleeding just slowed down. I… I can’t do more than that.” </p>
<p>Mac noticed the slight uncertainty in Jack’s voice. He then watched the blood on Jack’s shirt, partly visible under his jacket. “Are you hurt?” He then asked, and Jack looked as if he was going to answer, but then simply shut his mouth, staring in silence at the wound on his shoulder. Mac noticed it and tried to smile a bit, “Don’t worry... I’ve been shot before.”</p>
<p>“I was aiming at your head,” Jack said. “I was going to kill you.” </p>
<p>“Then why you didn’t?” </p>
<p>Jack seemed to consider it. “I don’t know.” </p>
<p>Mac sighed, leaning against the wall. “I know you don't want to hear it, but the Phoenix never betrayed you. None of us did. I thought…” Mac felt too dizzy to continue. </p>
<p>Jack crouched next to him, helping him sitting straight. “You got some fever...” He said. “Can you walk?” </p>
<p>Mac shook his head in no, but Jack grabbed his good arm and forced him up on his feet. He stood for a few seconds before crashing against him. “I don’t think it’s- just a fever.” </p>
<p>“What you mean?” </p>
<p>“You tell me…” </p>
<p>Jack stared at him until his phone started vibrating. He let the blonde sit back down and moved away to answer. “Hey, we got a problem-” he started, then tilted his head, “You sure?” </p>
<p>Mac watched him sigh nervously, walking closer again and crouching next to him, phone in hand. </p>
<p>“We’re listening,” Jack said. </p>
<p>“So, Angus, are you enjoying the trip?” Fabian’s voice came out of the speakers cold and flat, as if it was a recorded message. “I’ve been told you guys made a mess on the road.” </p>
<p>“Someone’s trying to help him,” Jack commented. </p>
<p>“Yes, I know…” </p>
<p>“And you know who it is?” </p>
<p>“I do. I’ll take care of that, so don’t worry. Now there are more important things to discuss, like knowing if you’re you still on my side, Jack?” She asked. </p>
<p>Both men frowned. “You know I am,” Jack answered. </p>
<p>“Good. Then do me a favor and kill Angus so you can come back before night.” </p>
<p>Mac tensed up, but Jack kept staring at the phone and said, “I thought your plan was-“ </p>
<p>“It was, yes, but things have changed. Transferring Angus would be a waste of time, so kill him and we can move on." When the silence stretched for too long, she called, “Jack?” </p>
<p>“You- you told me he was too important to kill.” He insisted, “You said we needed him to-” </p>
<p>“I thought you said you were on my side?” She stopped him. </p>
<p>“I am, but-” </p>
<p>“Then kill him.” </p>
<p>Mac swallowed down, staring at him, waiting. Jack was angry but didn't move his eyes from the phone he was holding.</p>
<p>After another moment of silence, Fabian sighed tiredly, “Oh, Jack…” </p>
<p>“I can still take him to the extraction point.” He said, standing up. “Just give me another day-“ </p>
<p>“He doesn’t have another day,” she interrupted. “You think I was so adamant about meeting the others in one day only because I like to see you struggling? Angus will be dead by tomorrow morning, if not tonight. He’s not injured or anything, right? Because that would-“ </p>
<p>“What you mean <em>he’ll be dead by tomorrow</em>?” Jack asked, confused. </p>
<p>“You do know that what you’ve been giving him the last past weeks wasn’t just a drug, right?” Fabian asked, sounding sincerely surprised. “Jack, come on, you know me better than this.” </p>
<p>Mac sighed and looked down, making a face as he kept holding his wounded shoulder. <em>That makes sense…</em></p>
<p>“Then- what was it?” Jack asked.</p>
<p>“A poison that reacts amazingly with that drug. It was my plan B, just in case. The two syringes I gave you were to slow down the process and keep him alive long enough to meet the others. Do you still have them?” </p>
<p>Jack send a nervous look at the other. “I’ve used one. The other got destroyed.” </p>
<p>“Well, that’s a shame…” </p>
<p>“Why you never told me about this?” He angrily said turning the speakers off and moving away to continue the call. </p>
<p><em>I have to convince him to go back- before it’s too late.</em> Mac kept down another groan, as the pain from his shoulder was becoming unbearable. A moment later Jack was crouching next to him again, moving his hand away to check the wound. </p>
<p>Mac kept flinching and gasping as he pulled his shirt down. “Bullet’s still in…” he panted. </p>
<p>Jack kept staring at it, then stood, looking around. </p>
<p>“What… What Fabian said…” </p>
<p>“Shut up.” </p>
<p>“If that’s true…” </p>
<p>“How many times do I have to repeat myself!?” </p>
<p>“If I’m going to die... I won’t bother you for long-!” Mac gasped as he was pulled up on his feet again. Doing his best to stand, leaning his back against the wall, he saw Jack staring angrily at him. “Fabian told you to kill me...” </p>
<p>“Are you so eager to die?” </p>
<p>“You’re the one- complaining about the company…” Mac smiled a bit, shivering. </p>
<p>“She’s angry because of Tia. She- she’s not thinking straight.” </p>
<p>Mac sighed. “I didn’t kill her.” </p>
<p>“Really? You’re dying and that’s all you have to say?” </p>
<p>“I don’t… I don’t want you to think that I-” </p>
<p>“I know you didn’t kill her,” he stopped him. “I know someone was helping you since then. Who is it?” </p>
<p>Mac almost confessed, but then just looked down, trying his best to breathe. </p>
<p>Jack shook his head. “We’ll find another car and keep going.” </p>
<p>Mac gasped in pain as Jack grabbed his arm, dragging him along. “Jack, I’m not gonna make it like this.” </p>
<p>“You will.” </p>
<p>Walking under the rain, Mac wished those words would have reassured him, but there was no care in Jack’s voice: as for now, Mac was just something he wanted to get rid of as soon as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me: *writing angst and h/c, diving into the deep sea of feels, regretting my own decisions and wondering why just why*<br/>also me: Excellent. Onwards into the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bozer was so focused on his laptop that he barely heard the door of the briefing room opening, and, looking up, his eyes widened in surprise, finding Riley standing there. “You made it!” He smiled, running to give her a hug. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think so,” she said, returning the gesture. “How was it? Did it work?” She then asked as they separated. </p>
<p>“It did. You blocked half of the nation-!” </p>
<p>“Shhh!” She scolded him, closing the door.</p>
<p>“Oh- sorry! Sorry! But it was so cool!” </p>
<p>“What about Mac? We got anything?” </p>
<p>Bozer took a deep breath and nodded. “Mac send us a signal.” </p>
<p>Riley felt tears of relief filling her eyes. “Where? We know where he is?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, a team was sent there right away.” </p>
<p>“Then why are you still here?” </p>
<p>“Matty’s order. There was no way to convince her to let me go.” </p>
<p>Riley nodded, tense. “Ok… So did they found him? Is he alright?” </p>
<p>“Part of the group that kidnapped him was still there, but there was no trace of Mac in their camp.” </p>
<p>“Then all we have to do is interrogate them.” </p>
<p>“They’re working on it, but… It’s not that easy.”</p>
<p>“Just leave them with Cage for five minutes-“</p>
<p>“Riley, these people are… Something else. Seriously.” Bozer said. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“I mean that Cage is already there, and she said they're not just mercenaries. It’s more like a cult.” </p>
<p>“A cult? The <em>Find your True Self via Meditation</em> kind of cult or something worse?” </p>
<p>“Definitely worse,” he sighed. “They are so loyal to their leader, Cage could cut them to pieces and they wouldn’t even care. It’s like a collective brainwash.” </p>
<p>Riley’s shoulders dropped and she sat down on the couch. “What about Mac? What are we going to do now?” </p>
<p>“They’re searching for him, but it’s a big area to look into, so it might take a while…” </p>
<p>“Just like the ocean…” She murmured looking down. </p>
<p>“Hey. We found him. Thanks to you,” he said sitting next to her. “Mac is alive- he sent us a signal. That means that he’s fine.” </p>
<p>“He better be, because I... I can’t lose him too, Bozer...” </p>
<p>“You won't. They will find him and bring him back home as soon as possible.” He insisted, taking her hand. </p>
<p>Riley took a deep breath, nodding, and then looked around the room, “Where’s Matty?” </p>
<p>“She said she needed to leave for a while... She also wanted you to know that what you did was incredible.” </p>
<p>Riley looked down, squeezing his hand. “Incredible would have been having Mac here already.” </p>
<p>“We’ll get there,” Bozer took a deep breath because he was saying that to himself as well. “We’ll see him again soon.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late afternoon when Matty’s car stopped in front of her own house. She stepped out and closed the door, watching the vehicle leaving. Taking a deep breath, she turned, heading to the door, finding it ajar: pushing it open, she found the house silent and in the dark.</p>
<p>Closing the door, Matty walked into the living room, noticing an unknown cellphone left in the kitchen. “Was the bait really necessary?” She asked.</p>
<p>There was a soft laugh from the couch behind her. “You almost fell for it.” </p>
<p>Tensing up by the fact that it took her so long to notice the other woman’s presence, Matty walked in front of the couch, turning a light on, so that they were able to see each other.</p>
<p>Fabian was sitting up, legs crossed. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Matilda.” </p>
<p>“This is a very risky move on your part. Showing your face to me. In my house.” </p>
<p>“For all you know, I might be wearing a mask. Or a wig.” Fabian shrugged. “Maybe I’m a man?” </p>
<p>“Are you?” </p>
<p>“I wish…” She groaned sadly. “Anyway, let’s not focus on me. Did you follow my instructions, yes?” </p>
<p>Matty nodded, spreading her arms. “Do you want to check yourself?” she coldly asked. </p>
<p>Fabian stared at her for a long moment, then smiled, shaking her head in no. “You are exactly like I was expecting, you know?” </p>
<p>“As if you haven’t investigated on me already.” </p>
<p>“Actually, I didn’t. I only knew about the scary director Webber.” </p>
<p>“I hope you didn't ask for this meeting to get an autograph?” </p>
<p>“No, and I think you know exactly why we're here.” </p>
<p>Matty forced herself to keep a cold expression. “Where’s MacGyver?” </p>
<p>“Straight to the point… I like it.” </p>
<p>“If you’re not here to confess and call yourself in, we have nothing else to discuss.” </p>
<p>Fabian lean her back against the couch. “I saw your people having fun in my base…” </p>
<p>“I’ve been told there’s not much left of it. I hope you took some pictures before leaving.”</p>
<p>“I hate pictures. I was hoping to see you or Bozer there, but no such luck, so... Here we are.” </p>
<p>Matty’s eyes flashed with anger at Bozer’s name. “If you think-“ </p>
<p>“I think I’ve been playing with your golden boy long enough to drive him insane. I think I’m <em>so</em> close to breaking him completely, and I think he's perfectly aware of that,” Fabian interrupted her. “Such a shame that attacking my base was a complete waste of time, isn't it? No Angus to save, but, hey, you got to meet me instead.” </p>
<p>Matty held her gaze, forcing herself to stay calm. “Why targeting the Phoenix? What’s the reason behind all this?”</p>
<p>“The reason?” Fabian echoed, and then just shrugged again. “The main reason is that I have nothing to lose.” </p>
<p>“And that was enough to kill and kidnap my agents? To let your own people die in that camp-” </p>
<p>“That was their choice.” </p>
<p>“Was it?” </p>
<p>Fabian smiled, slowly collected her long blonde hair over her chest. “I can see now from who Mac got that temper of his...” </p>
<p>“Tell me where he is.” Matty cut short.</p>
<p>“He has been delivered to another nice place. Or maybe he’s dead… What time is it?” She asked looking around for a clock. </p>
<p>“What do you mean with that?” </p>
<p>“It’s kind of a fifty-fifty challenge, really. I’ve sent him off- in very precarious conditions, let’s say.” </p>
<p>“If something happens to him-“ </p>
<p>“What are you gonna do, Matilda? Tell me.” Fabian smiled caringly at her. “You have me here, sitting in your living room, and still there's nothing you can do.” </p>
<p>Matty held her gaze until anger prevailed, and she took a gun from behind her back. </p>
<p>Fabian sighed, staring at the weapon pointed at her. “Well, this is awkward…” </p>
<p>“If MacGyver gets hurt because of you-!”</p>
<p>“Too late for that, but,” Fabian added when Matty took a step forward, “You’re still in time to save one of your precious agents.” </p>
<p>“One of…?” Matty stopped, a doubt forming into his mind. A hope. </p>
<p>Fabian smiled. “I knew you were smart.” </p>
<p>“Jack-?” </p>
<p>“I’ve sent them off before your attack, and I’m sure Jack is taking very good care of him," she continued, "Sadly, I might have to replace Dalton soon. That’s why I wanted to meet you.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean he’s taking care of him?” </p>
<p>“Oh, Jack’s working for me at the moment.” </p>
<p>“He would never-“ </p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what Angus said before Jack shut him up.” </p>
<p>Matty's grip tightened around the gun. She wanted to ask more questions, <em>so</em> many questions, but forced herself to stay focused. “What do you want?” </p>
<p>“I want the Phoenix to stay the fuck away from me from now on,” Fabian dropped the act, her voice getting lower and cold while the smile faded from her face. “That camp was one of my favorites, you know? Now I lost it, along with other things that were still useful to me… It’s annoying.” </p>
<p>“I thought you had nothing to lose?” Matty commented drily. </p>
<p>Fabian grinned. “I left my favorite coffee cup in that camp. I loved that cup.” </p>
<p>Matty saw that kind of smile before- but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly who it was. “So you want to bargain Mac’s life for a coffee cup?” </p>
<p>“Angus or Jack, that’s up to you. And no, I don’t want a coffee cup back. I was being sarcastic, Matilda.” Fabian scoffed, disappointed. </p>
<p>Despite how much she wanted to believe Jack was still alive, Matty pushed that wish aside. “So I let you go and you’ll give Mac back to us?” </p>
<p>“I know that you can’t wait to lock me into a cell and throw the key away, but since that is not gonna happen anytime soon…” Fabian shrugged, her voice <em>normal</em> again. “You promise to leave me alone, and I’ll send you back one of your boys.” </p>
<p>“You do realize this deal is based on nothing, from your part? I should just believe you?” </p>
<p>“It’s based on how much you’re willing to risk for them,” Fabian said. “That you accept the deal or not, we will disappear from your radars again soon, and in that case, you will never hear from me or your golden boy ever again, I can promise you that.” </p>
<p>“If Mac’s out there at the moment, you really think he won’t try fighting back?” </p>
<p>“I think you had three months to find one man, and you failed. After all, it was me who made the first step and called Angus…” </p>
<p>“And he helped us to find and destroy your camp.” </p>
<p>“He did. At what cost, though?” Fabian nodded slowly, and the other didn’t respond. “Do you want to risk it all and hope he’ll make another miracle?” She asked, her voice cold again. </p>
<p>“Or I could just kill you right here, right now.” </p>
<p>“You can try. I am very curious to see you in action, but let’s not forget that Angus and Jack’s lives are on the table. If I get caught, they’re both dead.” </p>
<p>“Not if we find them first.” </p>
<p>Fabian frowned, interested. “A race…? I didn’t consider that, but if that’s what you want…” </p>
<p>Matty didn’t want to decide at all. She knew that was a dangerous move. Anything could have gone wrong, and in that case…<br/>
She moved to the phone nearby and pressed three digits on it. “You have two minutes to leave before half of the Phoenix will be here,” Matty said, still pointing the gun at her.</p>
<p>“Race will be, then,” Fabian said, surprised. “I have to warn you, though, one of the boys might not be alive by dawn.” She added, standing up. </p>
<p>Matty tried her best to ignore those words. “Whatever will happen, don’t you think even for a second that you’ll be able to hide from me for long.” </p>
<p>Fabian smiled at her. “It has been a pleasure, Matilda.” She said, heading to the door. Walking on the street, she picked the phone from her pocket and made a call, looking at the sky getting darker. “Any news from Dalton?... Well, that was expected. Alright, tell the others to get ready. It’s time to clean up this mess.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> *  * </p>
</div>It was evening when Mac opened his eyes again, the world around him blurred for a long moment, but he recognized being inside a car, head leaning against the cold windshield. Sitting straight, his back hurt, and, trying to take a deep breath, he started coughing.<p>“Here.” </p>
<p>He heard the door on the other side opening, and Jack handing him a bottle of water. As the coughing stopped, Mac slowly accepted it. The fever was getting higher and the tremors sporadic, but painfully intense. The cold water felt nice, but that wouldn’t have been enough to heal him. </p>
<p>Leaning his back against the seat, Mac looked at the other again, which was still staring. “How far…?” </p>
<p>“We’re almost there.” </p>
<p>“That’s what you’ve been saying all day…” </p>
<p>“Yeah, and I’ll keep saying it until we’ll get there.” </p>
<p>“Jack, I don’t even know if I’ll make it to midnight...” </p>
<p>“You look fine to me.” </p>
<p>“Please, can you just-” </p>
<p>“No. We’re doing fine so far. Don’t start with that bullshit again.” </p>
<p>“It’s not bullshit-“ </p>
<p>“It is. You can waste your breath or save it to stay alive.” </p>
<p>“I don’t care… As long as I convince you to go back…” </p>
<p>“Whatever you say," he scoffed, looking away. </p>
<p>Mac started coughing again, strong enough to make him scoot towards the open door and lean forward, sure that he was about to throw up... Jack’s hand grabbing his shoulder saved him from falling face down on the concrete. As the coughs stopped, Mac lowered his hand, finding little bloodstains on it. Looking up, he saw Jack staring at it as well, and when their eyes met he seemed- worried? </p>
<p>“It’s… It’s just a few hours away.” Jack said, uncomfortable, pushing him back on the seat. </p>
<p>“We both know I’m not gonna make it…” </p>
<p>“You better, or I've spent hours in a car with you for nothing.” </p>
<p>“It wasn’t for nothing,” Mac managed to take a long breath. “After thinking you were dead for months… It was nice talking to you again.” </p>
<p>“Wish I could say the same.” </p>
<p>Mac’s smile lessened. “I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“Oh, so <em>now</em> you’re apologizing?" </p>
<p>“For- the accident, on the boat,” Mac said, staring sadly at him. “It was my fault…” </p>
<p>“Stop it.” </p>
<p>“None of this would have happened if I…” </p>
<p>“<strong>Enough.</strong>” </p>
<p>Mac breathed out, watching him. “I’m sorry you had to go through all this alone.” </p>
<p>Jack angrily shut the door, walking away. </p>
<p><em>How can I convince him to go back? What can I do to help him?</em> Mac thought, holding his pained shoulder. Looking outside, he saw the other stopping and suddenly crouch, one hand on the floor for support. “Jack?” He called but got no answer. Despite the pain and dizziness, Mac opened the door and, trying to keep some sort of balance, managed to reach him, almost falling.  “What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“I don’t- I don’t know…” Jack murmured grasping over his heart with a hand, frowning. It took him a moment to compose himself, and then, turning to Mac, he angrily pushed him away, making him fall on the ground with a pained gasp. “Who told you to leave the car?” he yelled standing up. </p>
<p>“I was just trying to help…” Mac groaned, holding his wounded shoulder</p>
<p>“I don’t need your help.” Jack grabbed his good arm and forced him back on his feet, just to have him go limp into his arms. “What are you-?” </p>
<p>Mac just shook his head, too weak to even hold onto him. <em>Doesn’t matter what happens to me…</em> “Jack, please, you need to listen-“ </p>
<p>“Oh my God, will you ever give up?” Jack cried in disbelief, moving to drop him back into the car, but Mac grabbed his jacket incredibly hard with one hand. </p>
<p>“I can’t! And I know you’d do the same for me!” Mac yelled, as strong and angry as he could. “I thought you died because of me! You- you had no right to push me out of that ship!” </p>
<p>“I have no idea what are you-“ </p>
<p>“We always look out for each other- you taught me that! And when you needed me the most you just pushed me away!” </p>
<p>“Look, whatever you think I-“ </p>
<p>“<em>I can do magic too</em>, that’s what you said! Then do it again and try to remember!” </p>
<p>This time Jack just stared at him, halfway trying to push him away, a slight frown on his face. </p>
<p>“Because there’s no magic <em>I</em> can do… I can’t fix this,” Mac looked down in defeat and crashed against him again, too weak to stand. He felt Jack holding him again, but not moving. “I already failed you once… Please… Just try.” </p>
<p>There was silence for a moment, and Mac slowly looked past Jack, noticing something- a car stopping down the street, and a windshield was opening. His eyes widened and he pushed Jack and himself aside, against the car, just before bullets started firing.</p>
<p>“What the-?!” Jack looked back in confusion, keeping him down. “Shit…” </p>
<p>“Who are they?” Mac asked, hearing more bullets flying around them. </p>
<p>“Get in the car!” </p>
<p>“Who are they?!” </p>
<p>“GET IN THE CAR!” Jack yelled again, almost throwing him inside, shutting the door and running to the other side, starting the engine and driving away at full speed through the little town. </p>
<p>“It's Fabian? They’re after me?” Mac asked Jack, but he didn’t answer. “If it’s me that they want, just- hand me over!” He continued, sliding to the left on the next curve. </p>
<p>“Will you ever shut up?! For one god damn minute?!” </p>
<p>“Watch out-!” </p>
<p>Jack entered a side road and saw a truck blocking the way just in time: he pulled the brake, the tires screeching and leaving marks on the road. </p>
<p>Mac tried to hold onto the driver seat with one arm, his body pressed against it until the car jumped and finally stopped. Breathing hard, he saw Jack looking behind them before opening the door. </p>
<p>“Come on,” he then said grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him out of the car. </p>
<p>“I can’t walk...” Mac almost cried. Between the pain coming from the shoulder and bruised ribs, and the poison slowly killing him, he was surprised he hasn’t fainted yet. </p>
<p>Jack dragged him outside anyway, forced to hold him when the blonde leaned against him. It was then that he stopped, and his voice changed slightly, “You have to- we need to keep moving.” </p>
<p>Mac just looked down, coughing again. He was going to say something, but then Jack moved his good arm over his shoulders, carrying him towards the back door of a building. “You should just hand me over…” </p>
<p>“We got time.” </p>
<p>“I’ll be dead by tomorrow, so why-?” </p>
<p>“I don’t know, ok? I don’t know!” Jack kicked the door open and started climbing the stairs. </p>
<p>“I’ll help Fabian… You just have to leave.“ </p>
<p>“Yeah, right.” </p>
<p>“That was our deal.” </p>
<p>“Deal? What deal?” </p>
<p>“My help- for your freedom.” </p>
<p>Jack frowned, then stopped and harshly shoved him against a wall. “There was no deal. You could only choose between help us or die.” </p>
<p>“I was fine with dying... Then Fabian made another offer,” Mac said, and the other just stared at him. “I couldn’t leave you there, so I accepted… I know you would have never wanted-”</p>
<p>“Stop talking like you know me!” Jack yelled, “Enough with that crap! I don’t-“ </p>
<p>Mac watched him stop and look away, unsure, stepping back. “Jack?” </p>
<p>“Shut up…” </p>
<p>“Are you-?" </p>
<p>“Shut up!” He screamed again, turning the other way, pressing a hand over his head. “Just, shut up…” </p>
<p>Mac rarely heard his friend sound so frustrated and in pain… Knowing that leaving the wall would have meant crash on the floor, all Mac could do was stand there, waiting- hoping. </p>
<p>“She was fine with it?” Jack asked then, turning to him. “Taking you in and throwing me away?” </p>
<p>“I told you, she only needed you to get to me…” </p>
<p>“<strong>And what’s so special about you?!</strong>” Jack shouted, moving closer. “Why- why you should betray the Phoenix because of me?” </p>
<p>“You know why. I told you why...” </p>
<p>Jack clenched his jaw, furious. “Why did you save me?” He then asked. “Before, when they were shooting at us. Why the hell did you push me away?” </p>
<p>“Habit.” Mac sighed. “If it’s me they are after-” </p>
<p>“It’s not just you, they want to kill both of us!” </p>
<p>Mac frowned, but the other just looked away again. “It's because you refused to kill me…?” </p>
<p>“Fabian never said anything about poisoning you,” Jack said. “She- all she kept saying was that she needed you alive and now the poison, and this deal you made… And these guys trying to kill me already!” He angrily gestured downstairs, pacing back and forth in the corridor. </p>
<p>“Of course she didn't tell you about the poison…” Mac sighed, looking down.</p>
<p>“Stop it, alright? Just stop. Why you keep treating me as a friend when all I do is trying to kill you?!” </p>
<p>“Well, you haven’t done it yet…” </p>
<p>“And I don’t know why! Why it’s so weird being around you? Why every time I hurt you it feels- so damn wrong?!” </p>
<p>Mac tried his best to keep the tears away, but he could see Jack’s eyes were shining too.  </p>
<p>Jack held his gaze until something rolled towards them and his eyes widened. “Grenade!” </p>
<p>Mac was grabbed and tossed away before his brain could actually understand the word: he fell on his injured shoulder, screaming in pain just when the bomb exploded, making him roll a few times. When his eyes opened, all he could see was a wall, and hear an alarm going off. Slowly turning on his stomach, he noticed blood on his hand- his wound bleeding again. Coughing, he looked up in the smoke, hearing also people screaming; part of the corridor destroyed. “Jack…?” he called, too weak even to his own ears. </p>
<p>Kneeling on the floor, Mac knew that was his breaking point. Too much pain, too much of everything, and nothing he could do to fix anything. He would have stopped there and given up if he didn’t hear the sounds of a fight. Looking up, he was almost certain that was Jack’s voice. </p>
<p>Trying to collect the last strength he had, holding onto the wall, Mac slowly stood up. Coughing, he carefully moved towards the stairs, doing his best to not fall. Every step was just pure, agonizing pain, but he didn’t stop until he crashed over the banister: Jack was fighting two men on the staircase, and he was bleeding from a wound to his head. </p>
<p>Jack managed to kick one man out of a window, but the other took the chance and grabbed him, punching him in the face, sending him crashing against the wall before pinning him down on the stairs, pulling out a gun, ready to shot the agent in the head, but Jack grabbed the man’s arms in a desperate attempt to keep the gun away. </p>
<p>Mac knew Jack wouldn't have resisted for long, so he turned around, spotting a fire extinguisher. Almost crashing against it, he used the broken handcuff still around his wrist to crack open the case and take it out, but his arms were not strong enough to hold it, and he fell on his butt with a groan. </p>
<p>Dragging himself and the extinguisher at the top of the stairs, he looked down, trying to aim as better as he could, “Jack!” </p>
<p>The other looked at him, frowning, but then managed to kick the enemy off, steal his gun, and roll aside: it was then that Mac kicked the extinguisher downstairs. </p>
<p>The enemy managed to dodge it, watching it rolling to the floor below, where more enemies were arriving. “We’re too many for you, Dalton. Just give up,” he said looking up at the agent that was pointing the gun at them. “You should’ve stayed with Fabian.”  </p>
<p>Panting, Jack just said, “Kaboom,” shooting at the fire extinguisher: the explosion made the building tremble, blocking the enemies. </p>
<p>Mac was laying on his stomach, covering his head with an arm. When he slowly looked downstairs, Jack was leaning against the wall. As their eyes met, Mac’s heart stopped for a second, because he knew that grin appearing on the agent’s face. That was his friend's smile... That was- </p>
<p>Jack was going to say something, but then he stopped and the smile turned into a confused expression. Blinking, he looked away, the smile now gone. </p>
<p>Mac almost felt his hopes crashing once again. He looked down and dropped his head on his arm with a groan. </p>
<p>“You ok?” Jack asked as he reached him, but the other didn’t answer, shaking his head. “Come on, we-“ Jack stopped and turned around, hearing sirens from outside, and more of Fabian’s men entering the building, two floors below. “We have to move.” </p>
<p>Mac cried out in pain as he was pulled up, because his good arm wasn’t that good anymore- he wasn’t sure there was any good part left in his entire body. Everything was hurting, and he just wanted to stop… But Jack wouldn’t let him. <em>Some things really never change...</em> </p>
<p>As they kept going upstairs, they eventually reached the roof. Jack kicked the door open and looked around before letting him sit down against the wall while blocking the door. “There should be a way down…” he then said, moving away, looking for the emergency stairs.</p>
<p>Mac kept his eyes closed, trying to breathe- trying not to cry, as his body was hurting so much. They both turned to the door hearing people running downstairs. As their eyes met again, Mac shook his head and said, “Just go.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” Jack moved to pull him up again but suddenly stopped, as the blonde cried in pure agony. He slowly let him down again, crouching next to him.</p>
<p>“I can’t. I… I can’t move…” He sobbed. “I can’t move, and they’ll be here soon, so please- just go.” </p>
<p>“If you think that letting you die here will solve anything-“ </p>
<p>"It will." </p>
<p>"Fabian isn't going to forgive me just because-"</p>
<p>“Jack, the moment I die, she will kill you too,” Mac interrupted, grabbing his arm. “Please, promise me you won’t go back to her… Go to Matty-” </p>
<p>“You want me to call myself in?”</p>
<p>Mac pulled him back down when he tried to stand. “Riley Davis. Promise me you will meet her before doing anything else.” </p>
<p>Again, he hesitated, hearing that name. “She… Is she another Phoenix’s agent?” </p>
<p>“I just want you to talk to her. If you can’t trust me, nor Matty... Just talk to Riley.” </p>
<p>Jack kept staring, then heard the enemies getting closer. “And why should I?” he asked, “What if I just let you die here and do whatever I want?” </p>
<p>Mac sighed, letting him go. “I can't stop you… Just, please, don’t go back to Fabian.” </p>
<p>They stared at each other for a moment, then Jack shook his head and stood up. “You should have given up on me when you had the chance.” </p>
<p>Mac wasn’t hoping for a miracle, not anymore, but those words hurt deeper than any wounds. He watched Jack leaving, and then… Then he was alone on the roof, under the night sky, the storm approaching. </p>
<p><em>I promised to bring him back…</em> As tears started to fall, Mac shut his eyes and let himself fall on his side. The door crashing open wasn’t enough to call him back to reality, and he welcomed the darkness that took him one last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy all dem feels</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac wasn’t expecting to wake up again. He failed his mission- he failed <em>Jack</em>. There’s was nothing he could do anymore, nothing to hope for… So, when his eyes opened and he saw the sky out of a window, he wasn’t sure how to react, or if that was even real. There was no pain, no screams, no torture, and, somehow, that scared him even more since he was so used to it. It was a way as another to know he was still alive, but now... </p>
<p>Hearing muffled voices, he turned his head the other way, finding a closed door. Blinking to clear his vision, he noticed the IV next to the bed and a needle into his left arm that made his heart accelerate, but then, the smell of the room was strangely familiar. <em>Hospital?</em> he wondered, <em>Or Fabian?</em>. Fear pushed him to move: sitting up, he grasped his shoulder in pain, realizing that wasn’t a dream at all- he was indeed alive. </p>
<p>Looking down at himself, at the white tunic he was wearing, Mac removed the needle from his arm and stood up, heading to the door on unsteady legs. Almost crashing against it, someone opened it from the other side then, and they both froze in place.</p>
<p>Riley blinked in surprise. “Mac-“ she gasped, dropping her bag as they hugged each other a second later. </p>
<p>Mac took a deep breath, eyes closed, hugging her as tightly as he could until his strength started to fail him.</p>
<p>“You should stay in bed,” Riley said, sniffing, trying her best not to cry, “Come on…” </p>
<p>“Jack’s alive,” Mac told her when they parted, “Riles, he’s alive-“ </p>
<p>“I know. I’ve met him.” </p>
<p>“You- you did?” Mac asked, surprised, but the smile on her face wasn’t a <em>Everything’s fine now</em> kind of smile. “Then what… Where is he? What happened?” He continued, and she looked down, crying. “Riley, what happened?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <strong> Two weeks before </strong> </p>
</div>Jack groaned in pain as he moved his legs out of the car. Rubbing a hand over his left knee, he sighed, staring at it until he heard a siren and, looking up, saw another ambulance driving away from the hospital.<p>He took a deep breath before standing up, bearing the pain. Closing the door, he glared at the car’s backseat: the blood on the fabric was still visible, so he covered better with his jacket before limping towards the hospital’s entrance, wearing only his shirt and a pair of ruined jeans, ignoring the cold wind. </p>
<p>It was late at night, and there were just a few nurses around, so Jack had no problem making his way through the corridors unnoticed.</p>
<p>On the second floor, he saw a doctor walking towards him, so he sneaked inside a bathroom, leaving the door ajar, holding the handle with a hand while keeping the other ready on the gun behind his back. Waiting there, Jack glanced at the mirror: his beard has grown more than usual, and the bruise under his eye has got darker; little bloodstains were visible over his shirt, and he could only hope no one would have asked about it. </p>
<p>As the doctor continued his round, Jack left the bathroom and slowly reached the room down the corridor. Standing on the doorway, he stared at the only man resting inside: Mac was laying in bed, asleep, an oxygen mask on his face and the IV next to him, a few bags providing what he needed to survive… What he needed to recover from the poisoning that almost killed him. </p>
<p><em>Poison that I gave him.</em> Jack took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sad, guilty voice that has been constantly talking into his head since he left Fabian’s camp. <em>All I did was respect the orders... Then why it feels like I should apologize to him?</em> </p>
<p>Jack heard footsteps and turned around, hand on the gun again, finding an old man standing at the entrance. </p>
<p>“Visitors aren’t allowed this late,” the man said, but then frowned, “Unless you need a bed too… You alright, son?” </p>
<p>Jack looked away, moving the hand away from the gun. “Yeah, I was about to leave.” </p>
<p>The old man kept staring between him and Mac. “No one came to see him since he got here, a few days ago. Do you know him?” He asked, but Jack didn’t answer. “You look familiar…” </p>
<p>“I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else.” </p>
<p>“Big guys like you don’t go exactly unnoticed.” He commented, studying him. “Is he a friend of yours?” </p>
<p>“No… I barely know his name.” </p>
<p>“So you just found him and brought him here?” The old man asked, and Jack stared coldly at him. “Yeah, it is you. I saw you the other night… You're the one that left him in front of the hospital.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t-“ </p>
<p>“I might be old, but I'm not <em>that</em> blind.” The man snorted. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. You did the right thing.” </p>
<p>Jack scoffed, a bitter smile on his face, “Did I?” </p>
<p>“Well, I heard he made it just in time,” the man moved to sit on the only chair in Mac’s room, next to Jack. “The nurse didn’t use the word torture, but… I still remember how that looks.” He met Jack’s eyes and nodded patiently, “I’ve been in war. I saw a few things I wish I’d be able to forget.” </p>
<p>Jack kept staring at Mac for a while, then said, “I... I didn’t find him like this. I did this to him.” He could tell the old man was looking at him, but he refused to meet his eyes. “I don’t… I was just respecting my orders. I thought it was right. I thought- I thought he deserved it…” </p>
<p>“But you changed your mind?” the man asked, voice quiet and low. </p>
<p>“I…” Jack looked away, leaning his back against the wall. “I don’t know anymore,” he murmured crouching down, passing a hand through his hair. He knew it was just a matter of time before Fabian would have come after him… He killed her men- his own <em>teammates</em>, to save Angus MacGyver, taking him away from that roof and to the hospital, not even sure if the guy was going to make it… </p>
<p>When a hand touched his shoulder, he flinched and turned. </p>
<p>“As I said, you did the right thing bringing him here before it was too late.” The old man told him, a little, sad smile on his lips. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t supposed to.” </p>
<p>“Says who? Because it’s clear to me that you didn’t want to hurt this kid anymore. You saved his life.” </p>
<p>“I almost killed him.” </p>
<p>“But he's still here, breathing. He’s going to recover.” </p>
<p>Jack looked away from Mac. Somehow that word, <em>recovery</em>, was making him feel sick.  </p>
<p>The old man sighed, staring sadly at him. “I don’t know who convinced you to do this,” he said gesturing at Mac, “but you wanted to redeem yourself, right? And you did. That’s all that matters.” </p>
<p>Jack took a deep breath, blinking the tears away. “If she really did something to me…” </p>
<p>“She? Who- wait!“ The old man watched him standing up and rushing out of the room, unable to stop him. </p>
<p>
  <em>“My dear Jack… You will be such a good addition to my project...”</em>
</p>
<p>Marching down the corridor, Jack could still hear Fabian’s voice into his head; her sweet voice moving around him like a safe blanket- or a silk rope around the neck. </p>
<p>Once outside the hospital, he felt able to breathe again. Turning to the building, Jack remembered what Mac told him on the roof… And then he made a choice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two days later, he was sitting in the same car, staring at the hospital from a little parking lot on the other side of the road: he couldn’t go back inside, not after meeting that old man and confessing what he has done. <em>I didn’t even ask his name</em>, Jack thought, wondering how and why he made such a mistake- but then, the answer was pretty clear: he was tired; he wanted to leave, take a shower and forget about everything and everyone, getting as much distance as possible from the Phoenix Foundation… Still, his wish was far from becoming reality. </p>
<p>He was scrolling through the files on his phone one more time when he noticed a woman running inside the hospital. That was the person he was waiting for, but he double-checked the files just in case.</p>
<p>After a moment he took another phone to write a message, and then he moved out of the car, throwing the phone in a trashcan while heading to the park behind the hospital. <em>I shouldn’t have called her</em>, he kept telling himself, <em>I should just go back and ask for an explanation…</em> </p>
<p>The park was empty at seven in the morning; the air was cold, but at least the rain had stopped during the night. </p>
<p>Standing in front of the fountain, Jack stared at the water, wondering if this was a mistake. Maybe he was still in time to finish his mission and… <em>And then what? With MacGyver dead, what will happen to me? Fabian will take me back, or…</em>  </p>
<p>“You sent that message!?” </p>
<p>Hearing quick footsteps, Jack turned around, finding the same woman he saw before angrily approaching, gun pointed at him- but that anger disappeared the moment their eyes met. </p>
<p>She looked confused, then her shoulders dropped and so did her arms, lowering the gun. “Jack?” </p>
<p>For a moment, Jack couldn’t talk. He swallowed and tried again, “Riley Davis?” </p>
<p>“Oh God, Jack…” she whispered, tears forming into her eyes as she moved closer, but then stopped, watching him moving a hand behind his back. </p>
<p>“I’m not here for a friendly talk,” Jack said.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? Are you-?” </p>
<p>“Miss,” he warned her as she made another step closer. “I really don’t want to kill you. That’s not why I told you to meet me here.” </p>
<p>Riley frowned, taken aback. “What- Jack, what happened to you? And Mac, he… Who did that to him?” </p>
<p>Jack took a deep breath but then didn’t answer. </p>
<p>“I’ve been looking for you for months and now you- you don't even want to talk to me?” she insisted, “What is going on?!” </p>
<p>“All you need to know is that I don’t know who you are, nor who <em>he</em> is,” Jack said, “And that’s fine by me.” </p>
<p>“Are you serious?” </p>
<p>“Look, I’m just here to put an end to this mess. That’s all.”  </p>
<p>“<em>That’s all</em>? You- you’ve been gone for months! I thought you were dead!” </p>
<p>“You should keep thinking that way.” </p>
<p>Riley pressed her lips together, staring at him in a mix of anger and pure disbelief. </p>
<p>For some reason, Jack couldn’t hold her gaze as long as he wanted to. “He… MacGyver’s going to be fine, but I want you to tell him something for me.” </p>
<p>“This is ridiculous-“ </p>
<p>Jack grabbed the gun, holding it along his side, and she froze. “Tell him to stop looking for me. Tell him that we are done, and that he and the Phoenix better leave me alone from now on.” </p>
<p>“Do you really think that we-?" </p>
<p>“I do. I do think you guys will do as I ask because that’s the only reason why you're still alive,” Jack coldly said. “It took me two days to get to you. How long you think is it gonna take me to find your father, or your mother? Or some other Phoenix agent’s family?” He saw her eyes shining with tears, and, just for a second, his instinct screamed to go and hug her. “I- I don’t want to do that, so don’t make me.”</p>
<p>Riley kept staring at him, sad and confused. “You really don’t remember me?” </p>
<p>“I don’t,” Jack said, “and it’ll be better for you to forget about me too.” </p>
<p>She looked even more hurt, staring in silence. </p>
<p><em>Stop looking at me like that,</em> Jack thought, slowly putting the gun away, wishing he could just erase those feelings. “We go part ways and no one else gets hurt.” He finished and, as she started crying, he turned around to leave. </p>
<p>“If you don’t remember, then why did you save him? Why did you call <em>me</em>?!” She screamed, but he didn't turn around. “Jack…” </p>
<p>He heard her crying his name, so weakly, and it broke his heart. Jack almost stopped- almost. He kept walking, feeling tears forming into his eyes as well.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Jack a few days to get more information about the past he couldn’t remember- his own past, including his former apartment. </p>
<p>He knew it was a risk, that both Fabian and Matilda Webber could have been there, waiting for him, but, at this point he had nothing to lose. He was tired of feeling out of place- and not being able to understand his own feelings. </p>
<p>First Angus MacGyver, and then that woman, Riley… They both seemed to care about him so much, despite what he did and said to them. They should hate him, and want him dead… Instead, they both wanted him back with them. It made Jack furious, and it was hard to tell <em>who</em> he was really angry at. </p>
<p>MacGyver kept saying one story, while Jack knew a completely different one... A story that, on second thought, it was mostly based on what Fabian told him happened the day of the accident…Still, why should he have doubted her? She saved his life. She gave him a home, and a reason to fight… </p>
<p><em>But who’s the real enemy here?</em> </p>
<p>Jack took a deep breath as he stared at the apartment building. After thinking for a while, he straightened his back and started climbing the stairs. Once in the corridor, he reached a door without even checking for the apartment’s number. He knew that was his house, so he looked around, picked the lock, and the door clicked open.</p>
<p>The apartment was silent and dark, all the windows closed. Jack looked to the left, moving in front of a panel, the alarm ready to go off in a few seconds. Frowning, he pressed a few buttons and, to his surprised, managed to put in the right code on the first try. </p>
<p>Sighing, he closed the door and looked into the darkness for a while before going to open a window, just enough to get some light: the kitchen on the right; the living room, and the movies left under the television... Everything felt like <em>home</em>, and Jack had to took a deep breath to keep his cool, moving into the middle of the apartment, slowly moving to check the bedroom and the other rooms. Everything only made it clear that that was his space. That was his house, and he forgot about it. </p>
<p><em>“We looked for you for months”</em>, MacGyver said, so many times, <em> “We thought you were dead!”</em> </p>
<p><em>Then why they didn’t sell the apartment? Who kept it clean and in order?</em> Jack wondered.</p>
<p>Leaning against the kitchen’s isle, he stared at the living room for a while, thinking, and then his eyes stopped on the bookcase next to the tv. He took one step towards it before hearing the door opening: he turned, aiming the gun at it. </p>
<p>“You’re becoming predictable,” a man told him. “Fabian knew you would have come here.” </p>
<p>Jack stared at him, and the little group following behind. “Maybe I was looking for you, guys?” </p>
<p>“Were you?” he scoffed. </p>
<p>Jack lowered the gun. “I didn’t know how to contact her. Her number doesn’t work.” </p>
<p>“She wasn’t interested in talking to you,” he said moving closer. “Not before knowing if MacGyver is dead or not.” </p>
<p>“I don’t have to report to you,” Jack said, and a punch in the stomach made him gasp and double over, dropping the gun. </p>
<p>“You better,” the man angrily said, “because she sends us to kill you too.” </p>
<p>“She’s becoming- <em>predictable</em>,” Jack commented with sarcasm, and another punch, in the face this time, forced him down on one knee. </p>
<p>“I wish I could just put a bullet in your head Dalton, I really do,” the other said. “That’s the least you’d deserve, but we both know Fabian’s punishments are way more interesting.” </p>
<p>Coughing, Jack looked up as the other crouched in front of him. </p>
<p>“She told us to wait for you here, and let you know that she might want to offer you a second chance.” </p>
<p>“Fabian never gives second chances…” </p>
<p>“That’s why you should shut your mouth and listen very carefully,” the man hissed. “You have two options: you can come with us and try to convince Fabian you’re still on our side, or you can die here. We can’t wait to return the kindness you showed to our friends, a few days ago, to help that kid.” </p>
<p>“She lied to me about our plan. She was-“ </p>
<p>“It’s Fabian we’re talking about. You think she’s honest with anyone?” he interrupted. “We just have to respect her orders. That’s all she requires from us, and you failed on that one thing, so consider yourself lucky if she’s not here to cut your throat personally.” He stood up, “So, what are you going to do?” </p>
<p>Jack watched him grabbing a gun, and his friends did the same. He knew there was no escape this time, and he was so damn tired… </p>
<p>“I’m waiting.” The other insisted.</p>
<p>“I’ll come with you,” Jack said, standing up with a groan. “I want to talk to Fabian.” </p>
<p>The man stared at him for a long moment. “Then clean this mess before leaving,” he said turning to grab a bag from one of his men and then giving it to him.</p>
<p>Unsure, Jack accepted it and looked inside: explosives- a lot of them. “This is enough to destroy the whole building.” </p>
<p>“That’s the idea.” </p>
<p>“There are other people in here. We can’t just-"</p>
<p>“Do you want to reconsider your choice, Dalton?” the other stopped him. </p>
<p>Jack clenched his jaw, staring at him.</p>
<p>“Good. Make it quick.” That said, they all left. </p>
<p>Jack watched them closing the door behind them, then looked at the explosives again. After a moment he took a deep breath and grabbed the first one, looking around to decide where to place it- but then his eyes moved back on the bookshelf. </p>
<p>Moving in front of it, he stared at it with a strange feeling- like something missing. He then looked outside the window, where Fabian’s men were waiting in the parking lot. Jack stared at the explosive in his hand and then placed it on the bookshelf. <em>I made a choice,</em> Jack told himself, fighting away the memory of Angus MacGyver and Riley Davis, <em>but- what if it’s the wrong one?</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong> Now </strong>
  </p>
</div>
<p>Matty was walking down the hospital’s corridor alone, lost in her thoughts, as she has been often in the last couple of days. She slowed down noticing the door to Mac’s room was open: he was sitting on the bed, eyes down, fully dressed, ready to leave... He looked so heartbroken, Matty wasn’t even sure if talking was the right thing to do. If there was anything worth to say at all. </p>
<p><em>“Jack brought him here. He’s alive, I… I saw him. I talked to him.”</em> </p>
<p>Matty could remember how much shaken Riley’s voice was when she finally called them, two days before… After leaving Los Angeles without telling anyone, and risking Matty starting a war, Riley informed them that she was fine, and that Mac was alive and safe with her in that hospital in the middle of nowhere- and that Jack was still alive, but… </p>
<p><em>“He doesn’t remember us. He said… He said that he’s going to kill us we go after him.”</em> </p>
<p>Matty wasn’t used to hearing Riley sound so sad, and so lost. To make it worse, she wasn’t talking about some random criminal, she was talking about <em>Jack</em>.</p>
<p>Mac took a deep breath then, and looked at her. </p>
<p>“We’re ready to go,” Matty forced herself to speak, moving closer. “The car’s just outside the hospital.” She added, but again, he just lowered his gaze. “Mac, I…” </p>
<p>“We should give up,” he interrupted.</p>
<p>She blinked in surprise but said nothing. </p>
<p>“We can’t risk other people getting involved in this mess,” Mac continued.</p>
<p>“We can protect them.” </p>
<p>“Not forever. Not from Jack.” He insisted. “You heard what he said to Riley…”</p>
<p>Matty took a long breath. It was so strange, and so painful, talk about Jack like that… As if he was now their worst enemy. </p>
<p>“It’s been weeks. It would be impossible to track him down, anyway,” Mac added, voice low and empty. “Any news about Fabian?” </p>
<p>“Not yet.” As Fabian said, she has disappeared from their radars after their little meeting. Matty sent Cage and her team to find her, but even that didn't provide any clue on Fabian’s whereabouts- and that was something none of them was expecting. “You think he’s back with her?” </p>
<p>Mac thought for a moment. “He said to leave <em>him</em> alone, so maybe he won’t. In that case, we should just do as he asked and leave him be.”</p>
<p><em>And basically let Fabian win?</em> Matty wanted to insist, because giving up wasn’t part of her DNA… But she kept quiet. Mac’s sadness stopping her anger. </p>
<p>“And I know we shouldn’t,” he continued as if reading her mind, “but that man is not Jack anymore. Riley saw it. She… She shouldn’t have talked to him. He could have hurt her or-“ </p>
<p>“Mac,” Matty gently stopped him, “you don’t have to convince anyone that Jack is an enemy.” </p>
<p>“I’m trying to convince myself.” He said, staring at his own hands.</p>
<p>“That’s not-“ </p>
<p>“It’s the only thing keeping me from going after him. I have to believe he’s not the Jack we know, and that by giving up we’ll keep innocents people safe. That’s what he would want me to do.”</p>
<p>“You really believe that?” </p>
<p>“I do,” he shot back. “All he would ask us would be not getting anyone else hurt because of him.” </p>
<p>Matty knew they could agree on that, but abandon Jack to his destiny like this… Without having the chance to talk to him one more time… “You say it’s over, that he’s not himself anymore, but he saved you. He called Riley and talked to her-“ </p>
<p>“And none of that solved anything. He didn’t get his memory back, and he refused our help. What else can we do?” </p>
<p>“I understand if you’re angry at him-“ </p>
<p>“I’m not.” </p>
<p>“-but we can’t forget who’s the real responsible for all this. That you and Jack both are the victims here.” </p>
<p>“You think I don’t know that? I’m not angry at him, Matty, I’m angry because I wasn’t able to help him! Now he’s gone, and- and I can’t even try anymore…” he finished dropping his face into both hands.</p>
<p>Matty looked sadly at him. If what Mac told her was true, not only Jack watched him being tortured, but he took part in it… And despite that, Mac held no hate towards him… He was feeling nothing but regret and guilt about failing his friend. “If there’s one thing I know for sure, is that Jack would never consider you responsible for any of this. <em>We know</em> he wouldn’t,” she said, anger and frustration slipping into her voice, “If considering him as an enemy helps you, fine, but don’t you dare thinking, not even for a second, that Jack would have ever hurt you if it wasn’t for Fabian and whatever she has done to him. He would <em>never</em> hurt you, nor Riley.” </p>
<p>Mac closed his eyes, pressing them over his hands in the last attempt at blocking more tears. </p>
<p>Matty’s heart clenched painfully. She moved closer, placing a hand on his knee, without saying anything else, fighting back her own tears. Matilda Webber rarely accepted a defeat, and she wasn’t ready to lose this battle. Not even close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've changed the Matty/Mac bit so many times and still, I'm not satisfied with it UGH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riley entered the Phoenix Foundation early in the morning, sending a glare at the cloudy sky outside the window while heading to the briefing room. He was expecting Matty to be there, but he found Mac sitting on the couch instead, fidgeting his fingers before looking up at her. “Hey- ‘morning.” </p><p>“Morning.” He said with a brief, weak smile. </p><p>“Did I miss Matty’s message or…?” She said closing the door and moving to grab her phone. </p><p>“No… No, there are no meetings for today.” </p><p>“Oh. Ok…” Riley frowned, studying him closely, “Did you sleep here last night?” </p><p>“Mh? No, I... I woke up early this morning and thought I could- come here and do some catch-up.” He said gesturing at the screen. </p><p>“You’re not on a case, right?” </p><p>Mac sighed patiently, “I’m not.” </p><p>“Because we were clear about that.” </p><p>“I’m not here to convince Matty to send me back on the field,” he nodded, but she did not look convinced. “I just woke up, and I had nothing else to do, so…” he finished with a shrug. </p><p>Riley nodded slowly, dropping the backpack on the other couch. “So, how are you feeling?” </p><p>The door opening again interrupted them, and they both turned to look at it. </p><p>“Hey, Mac-“ Bozer stopped on the doorstep, holding an ice-bag against his cheek. “What?” he asked, noticing her staring in confusion.</p><p>“I was going to say good morning, but… What happened to you?” Riley asked. </p><p>Mac stood up to talk, but Bozer preceded him saying, “Ah, I was checking on Sparky and he slapped me in the face. He really doesn’t like it when I mess with his head. Weird, because my hands are so soft and gentle…” </p><p>“Sparky is programmed to slap you?” she asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I should check on that too…” Bozer nodded, then looked at Mac, “I’ll be upstairs if you need me, ok? Later.” That said, he left.</p><p>She kept staring at the door for a moment, puzzled. </p><p>“It was me,” Mac took a deep breath as she turned to him. “I… I punched him.” He cut short, sitting back down. </p><p>“<em>You</em> punched Bozer?” Riley almost laughed, but the expression on Mac’s face made it clear it wasn’t a joke. “Why?” </p><p>“I’ve fallen asleep on the couch while reading those files, and when he woke me up, I… I punched him.” </p><p>“Another nightmare?” She gently asked, and he nodded. They knew about Mac’s nightmares. He started having them a few days after coming back to Los Angeles. He was so exhausted and jumpy during the first week, but never openly complained- not that he needed to: they knew that whatever happened while being held hostage in Fabian’s camp wasn't something easy to forget.</p><p>Mac only talked about it with Matty, and Bozer and Riley respected that, but they both couldn’t stop feeling bad for being unable to help their friend. </p><p><em>“All Mac needs now it’s us. All of us. I’m sure he’ll get better soon.</em> Matty told her and Bozer one day, when there were only the three of them in the briefing room. They thought he was finally starting to get better, but… </p><p>“It doesn’t happen that often anymore,” Mac said. “I try not to think about it, but-” </p><p>“Hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to justify yourself.” She said sitting on the couch next to his. “It’s been just three weeks. You’re doing big progress very fast if you ask me.” </p><p>“Not fast enough.” </p><p>“These things take time- and, yes, I know that you hate that, but sometimes you can’t just <em>improvise</em>,” Riley said, and that earned her a little smile, while he kept fidgeting his fingers again. She thought for a moment, then picked a paperclip from the bowl on the table and gave it to him. “Do you want to talk about it?” </p><p>Mac stared at it, then smiled again and took it, his shoulders relaxing even so slightly. “Thanks, but… Don’t worry about it.” </p><p>“Alright…" She said, sitting down and grabbing her laptop, keeping it on her legs, "But if you change your mind, I’m here.” </p><p>Mac stared at the paperclip for a while, his hands slowly coming to a halt as he finished his work. “I know Matty told you guys not to talk about Jack or Fabian when I’m around- and I appreciate the thought,” he added before she could say something, “but you don’t have to change the subject when I enter the room. It’s not like… I mean, know that he’s out there… They both are.” </p><p>Riley closed the laptop, nodding. “It was easier believing that he was dead,” she said, and he looked sadly at her. “Now it’s just…” </p><p>“Now it's worse,” Mac finished for her.</p><p>She stared at him for a while, then said, “What happened is not your fault,” and saw him nervously looking away, body tensing up again. “I know that a lot of people told you that already, and I know you don’t want to hear it, but it’s true. What you have done to help Jack-“ </p><p>“It wasn’t enough.” </p><p>“It's more than anyone could have ever done. Mac, you almost died.” </p><p>“And still that didn’t bring him back home…”</p><p>“Do you have any idea how Jack would feel if something had happened to you?” she insisted, “He’s going to hate himself for what you have been through to help him.” </p><p>“You mean <em>if</em> he will ever remember about us?” </p><p>“He will.” </p><p>Mac looked at her, at the stubborn expression on her face, wishing to be able to believe that as easily as she could. “I was so close, Riley…” His voice wasn’t angry, just tired, and disappointed.</p><p>“Mac, you saved both, him and yourself from Fabian-” </p><p>“We don’t even know if he really isn’t working for her anymore.” </p><p>“No, but Jack’s not stupid. Maybe he still doesn’t remember us; maybe he still thinks we’re his enemies, but if he listened to you even one bit, he sure won’t go back to Fabian on his knees.” </p><p><em>Then where is he?</em> Mac wanted to ask, but he just took a long breath, staring at the paperclip in his hand before placing it on the table. “I hope you’re right.” </p><p>Riley watched it: it was shaped as a pair of sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, Bozer heard the door of the laboratory opening and, looking away from the computer, smiled. “You just become my favorite hero.” </p><p>Mac smiled apologetically, holding a pizza box in his hands. “Heroes don’t usually punch their best friends.” </p><p>“I’m sure they do, from time to time,” Bozer said rolling the chair closer to the table to check inside the box.</p><p>Standing next to him, Mac glanced at the bruise on his cheek. “Bozer, I-“ </p><p>“You’ve spent all day apologizing. I told you, it’s ok,” he said taking a slice, “and with this, you earned complete forgiveness.” </p><p>Mac smiled weakly. “Thanks.” </p><p>“So, how are you feeling? Got some sleep?” </p><p>“Ah, yeah, a bit. Ten-minutes naps seem to be helping.” </p><p>“That’s better than not sleeping at all, at least. You need it, man.” </p><p>“Yeah…” He nodded as Bozer moved the box closer to him, inviting him to take some. </p><p>“Did you talk to Matty?” </p><p>“I haven’t seen her all day.” </p><p>Bozer frowned, “Weird. She's usually here, planning- well, plans?” </p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Mac nodded, finishing his slice of pizza. “I wanted to call her, but I doubt it would change anything. I’m on the bench, so…” </p><p>“We’re all on the bench. I mean, not completely… She just doesn’t want any of us on the Fabian case. And for a good reason.” </p><p>“And with that, you mean keeping <em>me</em> as far away as possible from her?” </p><p>“Yes, and that’s a <strong>very</strong> good reason to keep you on the bench,” Bozer said, watching him looking down. “Look, I’m sorry, but the last thing we need is one of us being kidnapped again. I’m pretty sure Matty is losing sleep thinking about it.” </p><p>“It’s not just Fabian…” he slowly said. </p><p>Bozer nodded. “Well, Jack’s off-limits too…” he said, and, as they stared at each other, added, “And yes, I’ve dug around as you asked, but found nothing. If Matty is planning something to find him, she’s clearly doesn't want us to find out.” </p><p>Mac sighed, sitting on a stool. “I just… I still don’t understand why he saved me. He never believed me. I tried to tell him the truth so many times and he refused to listen to me, so why save me?” </p><p>Bozer put the pizza down, “Look, I know what you’re trying to say…” </p><p>“He was starting to remember. He must have remembered something...” </p><p>“We don’t know that. It could have been just him acting on impulse.” </p><p>“Then why call Riley? Why waste time, risking Fabian or Matty finding him, just to talk to her?” </p><p>“Ok, but if he actually remembered something, don’t you think he would have come back home by now? Or at least call?” </p><p>“Maybe he can’t.” </p><p>Bozer considered it. “You think Fabian is keeping him prisoner?” </p><p>“It’s a possibility. And the worst scenario I can think of, but…” </p><p>“It sure is...” the other sighed, “But I’m with Riley on that: Jack is a trained agent; he was probably prepared for whatever was going to happen after decided to help you. I don’t think he’ll fall for the same lies twice. I mean, Fabian must have played with his mind for months, but I don’t think that she broke him completely.”</p><p><em>Maybe not. Maybe Fabian did just enough to let Jack destroy himself with his own hands</em>. Mac didn’t have the courage to say that aloud. Both Riley and Bozer were convinced that Jack being alive, our there, was a good thing, something to hold onto… Mac just couldn’t see it that way. He knew Jack better than anyone, and what was really making him feel sick wasn’t just thinking about Fabian capturing him again, but Jack going back to her <em>willingly</em>… Or even worse, that, despite getting his memories back, Jack would have seen Fabian as the only option he had- and not to seek help, this time, but as a punishment for what he has done to his friends.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> * </p>
</div>Two months passed since Mac’s return. For the first time in years, Halloween went by completely ignored: no party, no decorations, and none of them truly felt bad about it.<p>Mac knew Jack would have hated it, but that was the problem: Jack was not there. He was still missing since the last time Riley saw him; still impossible to track him down. </p><p>That morning, Mac was standing in the shower, feeling the water flowing down, over his body, keeping his eyes closed while memories- so many memories- kept crossing his mind. Turning the water off, he passed both hands over his face before looking at his stomach: the bruises were almost gone, and his ribs were healed well. </p><p>Getting dressed, he glanced at the mirror, watching the scar on his shoulder, where Jack shot him. It still hurt slightly, but he wondered if it was something psychological, rather than physical pain. </p><p>His phone beeped and he looked away, wearing his shirt before checking the message. It was from Bozer: <em>“Matty’s back if you want to talk to her.”</em> </p><p> </p><p>Later, Mac was at the door of the briefing room. </p><p>“Mac. How are you?” Matty welcomed him with a smile, putting her phone away as he entered. </p><p>“I’m fine. Matty, you didn’t get my messages?” </p><p>“I did. I’m sorry, but I wasn’t able to come back before today.” </p><p>“Ok, but- you’ve been gone for two weeks, leaving us here without a case…” </p><p>“I know, but I told you I wanted to keep you all off the field for another month at least.” </p><p>Mac sighed. “It has been two months already…” </p><p>“Yes, and Fabian is still out there, somewhere.” She said, her voice more serious. “I know it’s frustrating, and that I promised we would have found her. It’s just taking longer than I thought.” </p><p>“That’s why you should let us help.” </p><p>“Over my dead body, blondie.” </p><p>“You think we can’t handle it? Or I am the problem?” </p><p>“You’re not <em>a problem</em>, Mac-“ </p><p>“Then why are you keeping us out? You know it’s personal.” </p><p>“That’s exactly why I don’t want you on the case. I have the best team I could find looking for Fabian. They’ll do for now.” </p><p>Mac shook his head. “<em>For now</em>. How long that is going to be?” </p><p>“As long as necessary.” </p><p>“Meaning?” </p><p>“Mac, I don’t- I can’t allow you to join this case. You are personally involved-“ </p><p>“That’s exactly why you should let me help.” </p><p>“And I can’t let you do that,” she cut short. “I’m sorry.” </p><p>He wanted to insist- he wanted to scream, but then just breathed all out and sat on the couch. </p><p>Matty stared at him, then moved closer. “We’re confident Fabian hasn’t left the States,” she said, getting his attention again, “and I do believe she won’t try anything stupid with us hunting them down. I was reported about a possible second base she and her people use, but it has not been confirmed if that’s true.” </p><p>“What about Jack?” </p><p>“We’re keeping an eye out for him as well, but we got nothing.” </p><p>“So we still don’t know if he’s working for her again?” He asked, and she shook her head in no. </p><p>“That would explain how they can hide so well and so fast,” Matty sighed. “If Jack is not helping her, then Fabian wasn’t lying about them being able to disappear just like that.” She watching him looking down again. “Mac, I know this situation is difficult for you-“ </p><p>“I just want to know the truth.” </p><p>“And we’ll get there, but I want you to take care of yourself as well.” </p><p>“I’m fine. I just…” </p><p>“I know,” she came to his help. “I know how you feel, that’s why I don’t want you to overdo it.” </p><p>“Overdo it? I’m doing nothing. I’m waiting for news that never comes…” </p><p>“As I said, we’ll get there. We just need to wait, and don't be reckless about this.” </p><p><em>“Come on, reckless is my second name!”</em> </p><p>Mac could almost hear Jack saying that. His absence cutting deeper and deeper into his heart every day. </p><p> </p><p>That same evening, Mac was descending the stairs to join Bozer, waiting for him outside, and leave the Phoenix headquarter together, when he saw the light still on in the briefing room. Approaching it, he saw the windows were blurred, but the door has been left ajar- and he could hear Matty’s voice. </p><p>“-can’t risk that. Things have been difficult enough as they are.” She was saying. </p><p>“I know, but I don’t think it’s the right decision.” </p><p>Mac recognized the other voice: it was Cage. Peeking inside, he saw her on the screen, in a video-call. </p><p>“No, but it’s the safest,” Matty told her. </p><p>“Safer for who?” Cage asked. “We both know he’s not going to give up. He deserves to know. The information you gave me isn’t even coming from our people-” </p><p>“I just don’t think he’s ready.” </p><p>“Mac can decide that for himself. After everything he has been through-“ </p><p>“I know, but I also know how much the recent events affected him,” Matty said, now sounding worried. “I want to give him more time to recover completely.” </p><p>Cage sighed. “I get it, but you know he won’t stay back forever. And it would be better for you to tell him the truth before he found out for himself.” </p><p>“I will,” Matty said. “It’s not my intention to keep it secret. I’ll tell him everything soon. Now, can you send me that file...?” </p><p>Mac felt his phone vibrating into his pocket and flinched, quickly moving away from the door, ignoring Bozer’s call while heading to the exit. His heart was racing, conflicted between hope and anger.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> * </p>
</div>Three more days passed, and nothing happened. Three days after discovering Matty was up to something; she assured Cage that it wasn’t a secret and that she would have told Mac the truth... And still, she didn't.<p>Mac didn’t tell anyone about what he heard that night, trying to keep his hopes as low as possible; trying to convince himself that maybe they have just found one of Fabian’s bases, as Matty said before. If the secret was about Jack, Matty would have told him for sure… Right?</p><p><em>What if he’s back working with Fabian and Matty doesn’t want to tell me?</em> Mac kept wondering, <em>What if he's actually hunting down Phoenix agents now?</em> </p><p>Three long, stressful days passed, and, on the third evening, Mac has had enough waiting. </p><p>Riley was helping Bozer with a program on his computer, in the laboratory, but they both were looking at Mac sitting nearby, staring at the door while nervously tapping a foot on the floor. “Mac? You ok there?” Bozer finally asked. </p><p>He looked away, turning to them. “Sorry, what?” </p><p>“Is everything alright?” Riley asked as well. </p><p>“Yes. Yes, I…” Mac stood up. “I’ll let you two work in peace.” </p><p>“That’s not- what I meant…“ Bozer tried to say, but his friend was already gone. Turning to Riley, she looked as confused as he was. </p><p>Mac walked directly to the briefing room. Once there, he saw Matty on the phone down the corridor, and, as their eyes met, she nodded, so he walked inside to wait. Pacing back and forth, he then glanced at the screen and saw a notice warning about a new message just received. </p><p>Mac stared at it for a moment, then looked around: it was late, so there was no one else in the office. He moved to the screen and pressed on the notice: it was an email with a few documents and pictures to download. After thinking for a moment, Mac opened them. </p><p>“Sorry, for keeping you waiting-” Matty entered the office and stopped, her eyes darting between him and the screen. </p><p>Mac looked down for a second before turning to her. “Mind explaining?” he asked gesturing at the screen. </p><p>“Those are information Cage is working on, and they are classified.” </p><p>“Seriously?” </p><p>“You were not supposed to-“ </p><p>“I wasn’t supposed to know that she has spent the last two months dismantling Fabian’s organization? I wasn’t supposed to know that she- that <em>you</em> found Fabian and didn't tell me?!” </p><p>“We did not found her. That’s just-“ </p><p>“You’ve found and destroyed three of her bases!”</p><p>“Yes, but that was irrelevant without having Fabian in custody.” </p><p>“<em>Irrelevant</em>? After everything I’ve been through- after what she has done to me and Jack, you really thought that hiding this from me was for the best? I've been asking you to let me help Cage for months!" He angrily said, but she didn’t answer. Shaking his head, he looked at the screen again, and then back at her, “Who gave you the files?” </p><p>“Cage found them.” </p><p>“She did not. Who’s your informer?” </p><p>Matty frowned, “I don’t know what-?” </p><p>“I heard you talking with Cage a few days ago. She said those informations aren’t coming from our people, so who is it?” Mac never felt so angry before, and the suspect forming into his mind was just fueling that anger, “Because I can think about only one person able to give you these files.”   </p><p>Matty held his gaze but said nothing. </p><p>“It’s Murdoc, isn’t it?” Mac said, ignoring Bozer and Riley stopping at the entrance of the room. “You’re working with him now?” </p><p>“Mac-“ </p><p>“Just answer the question.” </p><p>Matty breathed out and shook her head. “I can’t.” </p><p>“You can’t or you don’t want to?” </p><p>“I have nothing to say. This is not an interrogation.” She coldly said. “I’m not here to discuss with you how I do my job.” </p><p>“You know what he did to us- you know Murdoc is involved in what happened to me and Jack and still you accepted his help?!” </p><p>“Whatever decision I have made, I don’t have to respond to you about it.” </p><p>Mac’s was heart beating so fast he could hear it thumping into his ears. “I’ve kept waiting for months and this is all you have to say?” </p><p>Matty’s coldness cracked a bit. “Mac, I’m not-“ </p><p>“I trusted you while I was being tortured, and I kept defending you when both Fabian and Jack continued saying you were a liar! I told them they were wrong, but you know what? Maybe it really has been all for nothing. Maybe they were right.” </p><p>“Mac-“ she called as he headed to the door. </p><p>“I’m done with the Phoenix,” he said, staring at her with angry eyes, “We’re done.” </p><p>Riley and Bozer watched him leaving without turning back, ready to follow him. </p><p>“<strong>You both stay here</strong>,” Matty roared at them, her eyes full of tears as they both turned to her, “We need to talk.” </p><p> </p><p>Mac spent the rest of the night wandering around the city, fighting back anger and tears. Turning his phone off, he kept walking and walking until he could barely stand, at five in the morning. </p><p>He got back home finding all the lights off, even the one outside the door. He could vaguely remember Bozer and Riley being there during the fight with Matty, but he couldn’t tell what face they were making, or how much have they heard. </p><p>Opening the door, Mac looked left and right before hearing three beeps, so he moved to the alarm’s panel to put in the code. It was something he would have never get used to, but Bozer has been adamant about installing one after he came back. </p><p>Closing the door, he walked into the living room, finding it empty; no messages on the phone, nor notes on the fridge. Mac took a deep breath and picked his cellphone, turning it on. He got a call while heading to his room. “Bozer… Yes, I’m fine... Sorry, I needed to think.” </p><p>Mac grabbed a large bag and placed it on the bed, starting throwing clothes into it. “I know… Look, I think I’ll leave for a while. No- Bozer, listen, I need to, ok? I just need to leave.” He sighed while Bozer’s angry voice hurt his ears. “Yes, I was serious. I don’t know what I’m going to do, really... I just can’t stay here. Sorry. I’m sorry.” That said, he cut the call and turned the phone off again. </p><p><em>I can’t keep waiting</em>. Mac took a deep breath and zipped up the bag, walking to the door- and there, he heard those beeps again. Frowning, he stared at the panel, sure that he did put the code in already. He used it again, just before the twenty seconds mark, to avoid alerting the police. </p><p>Staring at it, he checked the door- still closed- and then put the bag down, moving to the living room. He was expecting a whistle. He could almost hear it, echoing in the silent, dark house… Then, he froze, because the last thing he was expecting to see was Jack Dalton standing in the middle of the room. </p><p>Jack breathed out, staring back at him: there were cuts over his face, and dark bags under his eyes, along with a bruise; his neck was partially bandaged and so it was one of his hands; his hair were a bit longer, as much as his beard. “MacGyver.” He weakly nodded as a salute. </p><p>Mac just stared at him in silence, eyes wide open, too shocked to admit that wasn't a dream.</p><p>“I... I didn’t know about the alarm,” he said briefly gesturing at the door. “I won’t stay for long. I just-“ Jack moved a hand inside his jacket, and couldn’t hide his surprise as the blonde took a gun from behind his back, aiming at him.</p><p>If Bozer has been adamant about the alarm, Matty has been just as much stubborn about Mac having a gun. He refused at first, he didn’t want a gun- he never had a gun for himself… Who would have thought the first person to see it would have been Jack?</p><p>Jack stared at it for a moment, then nodded. “It’s ok. It's just a pen drive.” </p><p>Mac was expecting to see a syringe in his hand, but what Jack slowly left on the coffee table was indeed just a little, anonymous pen drive. He blinked and focused on the man again, holding the gun hard enough to hurt. </p><p>“I should have given this to Matilda, but… I thought it was better this way. To personally tell you that it’s over,” Jack said. “Fabian’s organization is destroyed. She’s dead.” </p><p>Mac didn’t know how to react, nor what to say. Too much happened in so little time, and now he was there- and <em>Jack</em> was there, telling him that Fabian was dead…? </p><p>Jack stared back at him, then nodded. “I just wanted you to know that. That you’re safe, now. It’s… It’s over.” </p><p>“You…” Mac managed to say, and then tried again, “You were passing the information to Matty?” </p><p>Jack nodded, his expression blank. </p><p>“But…” confused, Mac took another step back, “Why?” </p><p>“It was the least I could do.” He seemed to want to say more, but then just nodded slightly, heading to the door. </p><p>Mac moved further back, following him with the gun. “You still don’t remember?” He couldn’t stop himself from asking, because if this was their final goodbye, he needed to know. Jack stopped, but he didn’t answer. “Jack?”</p><p>The agent took a deep breath, and still, he didn’t move. </p><p>“Jack…?” Mac tried again, this time weaker, as a prayer. When the other turned to him, his face a mix of anger and pure guilt... And Mac knew that expression. His heart dropped, and so did his hands. </p><p>“No. No, you keep that up.” Jack said, gesturing at the gun. “You keep that on me.” He ordered, but the other didn’t, moving closer. “Mac, I’m serious. Don’t-“ he almost tripped on the bag left on the floor while moving back. </p><p>Mac let the weapon fall to hold him, and then just hugged him. “Jack, there are no bullets in that gun,” he said, feeling the other tense into his arm, not returning the gesture- and when he was harshly pushed away, he realized that his friend was scared. </p><p>Jack said nothing, staring at him with watery eyes, and then just turned and opened the door to leave. </p><p>“Wait- Jack!” Mac followed, watching him standing outside the door, his shoulders rising and falling so quickly. “Please, don’t leave,” Mac said, hearing his own voice so close to breaking. He was ready to jump on the man to stop him if necessary, but that thought was gone the moment he saw Jack leaning onto the wall with a hand before crashing on the ground, unconscious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're almost at the eenndddd *rolling away in a blanket of emotions*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“So, Jack, how are feeling today?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn’t answer. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You will have to talk to me at some point.” A sigh, “It would be such a waste having to kill you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jack flinched as he felt a blade slowly cutting on his shoulder. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know you’re a tough man… You’re a soldier and all that, but I have to warn you, this is going to get really ugly, really fast.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He breathed out and looked away, pulling on the restraints around his arms and legs keeping him stuck on the metal table. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was another sigh, then Fabian moved next to him. “Do you want to show me your special military training so badly?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jack looked at her and scoffed. “Hope you’ll enjoy the show.” </em>
</p>
<p><em>Fabian smiled, grabbing a bigger knife. “Oh, I will.”</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>There was a strange, purple light all around him, or maybe it was just his vision playing tricks on him, Jack couldn’t tell. He had no idea how much time he spent laying on that table, nor if it was day or night. He has been missing for- how long now? Days? Weeks? Maybe months? He didn’t know. His brain wasn’t working as it was supposed to; his memories were blurred and turned into such a chaotic mess… He was on a mission, then something bad happened and someone captured him, but… He wasn’t alone during that mission. There was someone with him… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“… make it. Poor Mac.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jack blinked at that name, suddenly reconnecting to the present- and the pain made him groan. Looking on the left, he met Fabian’s curious glare. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You miss your friend, don’t you?” She asked, sitting on another table with her legs crossed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jack groaned again: there were IVs next to him, and multiple needles into his arms; he couldn’t see it, but he knew there was something on the back of his head as well. They were doing something to him…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come on, Jack, stop ignoring me,” Fabian sighed. “Don’t you want to talk about dear MacGyver?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Again, Jack blinked at the name, wishing to be able to know if his friend was alright; to know if he managed to save him from… From what? He couldn’t remember… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know I can’t help you if you don’t give me something first,” she continued.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jack thought for a moment, then smiled weakly. “He likes… Paperclips. He… He plays with them a lot. I tried a few times, but I cut my fingers…” Blinking again, he slowly stopped, confused, and looked at her that was smiling. He had no intention to say any of that. “What are you doing to me?” He asked, scared, and angry. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Only what you need,” Fabian reassured him, “And, see? You’re finally talking. That’s good.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t-“ Jack shut his eyes as the pain kept coming from the back of his head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Shh, it’s ok,” Fabian said standing up, moving closer to him. “You’re doing the right thing.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I- am not.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m here to help?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Help doing what, make me betray my friends? You’re just wasting your time.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I do care about you, you know?” Fabian sighed, caressing his arm. “I was waiting for you to be ready, but… Maybe telling you the truth will help you put your mind at ease.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jack frowned. “What truth…?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fabian thought for a moment, then leaned down to speak into his ear. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jack tried to move away, but it was a useless attempt. As he heard what she said, his eyes widened in shock. He watched her moving back, smiling apologetically. “You’re lying…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, Jack. I wish.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s a lie. You- you're lying.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, there’s only you in here. Did you ever wondered why?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jack’s heart started racing. “No… No, I don’t believe you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fabian smiled sadly. “I’ll give you some time alone.” She patted his arm before leaving. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No… You’re lying. YOU’RE LYING!” Jack kept screaming, but nothing could stop his mind from picturing what she just told him. Nothing could stop him from imagining the whole scene, even the sounds, and the pain just kept growing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jack continued to scream for hours, maybe days, trying to ignore what Fabian said, but he couldn’t because, deep down, that was the truth he was fearing the most, and all he could do now was screaming and crying, wishing only to forget. </em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> * * * </p>
</div>Mac was sitting on the floor, back against the wall. The corridor outside the infirmary of the Phoenix Foundation was silent. No one was allowed in there at that moment; all the doctors available were already inside, taking care of their only patient.<p>Taking a deep breath, he looked up and turned his head, finding Matty standing next to him. “Murdoc wasn’t your informer,” Mac said, voice low. “It was Jack.” </p>
<p>She nodded slowly. “He made me promise not to tell anyone, or else he would have left the country. And I knew he was serious.” </p>
<p>He sighed, looking down. “When did it started?” </p>
<p>“Jack called me around a week after you came back to Los Angeles.” </p>
<p>“So he got his memory back since then?” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure. He never told me anything about it. In the last month, I kind of figured it out.” </p>
<p>“And he spent the last two months hunting Fabian down all by himself?”</p>
<p>“I told him I could’ve sent Cage to help him, but he never let me. He kept saying that Fabian was a threat and that he wanted to get rid of her once and for all.” </p>
<p>Mac sighed. “You should have told me.” </p>
<p>“I wanted to. So many times…” </p>
<p>“We should have helped him. He didn’t have to go after Fabian alone.” </p>
<p>“Mac, I had no idea where Jack was until now. He just kept sending me reports, destroying one base after another,” Matty explained. “He called maybe three times, mostly to threaten me if I was thinking to tell anyone about him and what he was doing. I thought it was worth keeping it secret if that would have convinced him to come back home once everything was over. And he did. He came to see you.”</p>
<p>He kept quiet, then picked something from his pocket, handing the pen drive to her. “He just wanted me to give you this. I’m not sure he was going to stay.” </p>
<p>She accepted it, and then looked up at him. “Well, he’s here, now, isn’t he?” </p>
<p><em>Yes, but for how long?</em>, Mac couldn’t stop from thinking. “Is he going to be ok? He fainted just like that…” </p>
<p>“Doctor Redfield said that it was mostly exhaustion and dehydration. Aside from that, Jack’s physically fine. Most of his wounds seem to be old. They still have a few tests to do, but, as for now, whatever Fabian did to him, it seems that it was temporary.” Matty said, moving closer as Mac let out a long, relieved breath, dropping his face into his hands. “He will be fine...” </p>
<p>Mac looked at her, both of them with tears in their eyes. “Matty, I… What I said before…” </p>
<p>She smiled, shaking her head, filling the distance as they hugged.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> * </p>
</div>A few days later, the news of Jack Dalton being alive spread so much that Matty had to order everyone to quit blabbing about it if they wanted to keep their jobs. No one knew what he has been doing since the accident, and Matty wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.<p>Jack, on his part, stayed at the Phoenix’s infirmary: sitting on his bed, watching more agents than usual patrolling outside the building, he wasn’t even sure if he was <em>allowed</em> to leave. Lost in his thoughts, the knocking on the door made him turn and grab the plastic fork from the empty plate left on the bedside table. Staring at it, confused, he dropped it just as quickly. “Yes?” </p>
<p>Matty opened the door, not missing how his shoulders relaxed. “Hi, Jack. How are you feeling?” She asked, closing the door and approaching his bed.</p>
<p>He almost laughed, a bitter smile on his face as he looked down, “I’m alive. That’s all I can tell.” </p>
<p>“And I’m glad that you are. We all are glad to have you back.” She said but got no response. “I heard your wounds are healing well. The Doctor says you should be back on your feet in a few days.” As he kept looking down in silence, she sighed, “Jack-“ </p>
<p>“Please, just stop. You keep saying the same things every day.” </p>
<p>“I am, and you still make that face.” </p>
<p>“What face?” </p>
<p>“The face of someone that is waiting for some sort of divine judgment. I can assure you, there will be none of that.” </p>
<p>“How can you-“ Jack started, angry, but then stopped and looked away. </p>
<p>“What?” Matty insisted. “You want to yell at me since the moment you woke up in this room. Just spit it out, then.” </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t be here.” He barked, turning to her.</p>
<p>“Really? And where else you should be?” </p>
<p>“In prison! You should have handed me over to the CIA days ago!” </p>
<p>Matty frowned. “What are you talking about?” </p>
<p>“I have- I've been torturing one of your agents for weeks. The things I have said to him- the things I’ve done…” he took a deep, nervous breath and looked down, tightly grasping the blanket with both hands. </p>
<p>“<em>One of your agents</em>,” she coldly repeated. “That’s what Mac is for you, now? <em>One of my agents</em>?” </p>
<p>“Matty, please…” </p>
<p>“Do you really think any of us ever considered you as an enemy? That Mac, of all people, would?” </p>
<p>“You weren’t there. You don’t know what-“ </p>
<p>“I know what you have done to him. <em>I saw it</em>,” she interrupted, and he almost recoiled at those words. “I saw how broken he was, but what hurt him the most was not being able to help you. He still thinks that he failed you.” </p>
<p>Jack shut his eyes, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“And don’t tell me you didn’t know that, because you know him. The idea of you going back to Fabian was driving him crazy.” </p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to-“ </p>
<p>“Well, you should have told him two months ago!” She yelled. </p>
<p>Jack kept his eyes down, doing his best to keep the tears away. </p>
<p>Matty took a deep breath, and then said more calmly, “Mac doesn’t hate you, Jack, and you know it.” </p>
<p>“He should.” </p>
<p>“Or maybe you should stop expecting people to hate you for something that not you nor Mac are responsible for.”  </p>
<p>“But it is my fault! Matty, I… He was trying to help me and I almost killed him.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t you.” </p>
<p>“It was <em>me</em>, and I didn’t stop. I knew something was wrong, but I couldn’t…” Jack didn’t finish, ashamed and angry with himself.</p>
<p>“Fabian forced you to forget about us. She literally had to turn you into someone else to control you,” Matty insisted. “You’re a victim as much as Mac is.” </p>
<p>Jack took a long, shaken breath. “Still, it wasn’t her moving my hands. It was me. Just me...” He said staring at her with sad eyes. “How can I even look at him now that he saw what kind of monster I am?” </p>
<p>“Everyone is capable of do terrible things, Jack. We know that better than anyone, and I can assure you, you’re not a monster,” she told him, her voice serious and even. “Fabian tried to change you and she failed. You’re back here, with us, while she’s dead.” </p>
<p>“That doesn’t change anything…” He murmured, then looked up at her, that just stared back, and said, “Matty, I… I need a favor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day, walking into the briefing room, Mac wasn’t surprised to find Riley sitting on the couch, waiting. As their eyes met, he asked, “Did you see him?” </p>
<p>She shook her head. “Not yet.” </p>
<p>He sighed and closed the door, sitting next to her. “It has been days…” </p>
<p>“Matty keeps saying that he’s not ready.” </p>
<p>“Why? He's alright, isn't he?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, Jack’s fine, but…” she shrugged, “I think he just doesn’t want to see us.” </p>
<p>“He just needs some time to… To elaborate.” Mac said, but that wasn’t enough to convince not even himself. </p>
<p>“He got his memory back. That’s all that matters, right?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Yes, of course… We’re lucky whatever Fabian did to him wasn’t permanent.” </p>
<p>Riley kept staring at the bowl of paperclips on the table. “I bet he’s blaming everything on himself, as usual.” </p>
<p>Mac nodded. “That’s what I was thinking.” </p>
<p>“And that’s why we should sneak into his room.” </p>
<p>“Yeah… What?” puzzled, he turned to her that grinned at him. “I mean… We could?” </p>
<p>“I just want to see him,” she sighed. “I need to see that he’s alright. And that he’s himself again.” </p>
<p>Mac nodded, feeling the same way. If not knowing where Jack was had been stressful, knowing that he was just two floors above them but they couldn’t see him was ten times worse. </p>
<p>It was then that Matty entered the room and they both stood up. “Guys, it’s late. You should-“ </p>
<p>“How’s Jack?” they asked at the same time. </p>
<p>She sighed. “He’s fine. We talked, and he might be able to see you in the next days.” </p>
<p>“Why we can’t see him now?” Riley asked. </p>
<p>“That's his decision. I’d prefer not forcing him to do anything he doesn’t want to.” Matty said, and they both sat down again, sad and worried. “Still, there’s something that maybe we should discuss.” She added, getting their attention again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A while later, Jack was slowly wearing a pair of clean trousers, sitting on the bed, trying to ignore the bandage around his left leg. Taking a deep breath he stood up, squinting his eyes at the slight pain, but relieved to see his balance was good enough to allow him to take a few steps forward. He sighed and then heard footsteps approaching quickly from the corridor outside. He turned to the door, instinctively preparing to fight. </p>
<p>The door slammed open and Mac stormed inside the room, “You want to quit? Are you kidding me?” </p>
<p>“What-?” Jack flinched back, hurting his leg doing so.</p>
<p>“I just talked to Matty. What does it mean that you’re quitting?” Mac insisted, but again, the other kept silent. “Jack?” </p>
<p>“I…” It took him a moment to find the words. “That’s… That’s what I told her.” </p>
<p>“You want to quit the Phoenix?” </p>
<p>He took a step back. “Yes.” </p>
<p>“No, you don’t.” Mac scoffed but saw him looking away in silence. “You can’t be serious… You just came back! We finally stopped Fabian, and you-“ </p>
<p>“Don’t-“ Jack moved a hand up, shutting his eyes for a second. “Can we not talk about her right now?” </p>
<p>“Then explain to me. You got your memories back- we won, and you want to quit?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>“Why?” </p>
<p>“Because <em>I got my memories back</em>,” Jack repeated, unable to look at him. “All of them.” </p>
<p>Mac stared at him, unsure about what to say- there was <em>too much</em> to say. “Jack, you-” </p>
<p>“If you’re going to say that what happened is not my fault and that I’m a victim too, don’t waste your time. I heard that enough.” </p>
<p>“Maybe there’s a reason why everyone keeps saying that?” </p>
<p>“Yes, the reason is that they don’t know anything. They don’t-“ Jack shook his head and stepped back again, now standing at the end of the bed. “I just need some time, ok?” </p>
<p>“Time for what?” Mac insisted, “To keep blaming yourself for everything?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe.” </p>
<p>“But you don’t have to! What happened is not your fault.” </p>
<p>“How can you say that after what I've done?!” </p>
<p>“Because I know I’m the one Fabian was after, but she got you instead! None of this was supposed to happen... You were not part of her plan in the first place.” </p>
<p>Jack frowned, then scoffed in disbelief, “If you think that makes <em>you</em> responsible for any of this-”</p>
<p>“Of course it does! I was locked in a box! I couldn't do anything- and your only solution was to sacrifice yourself!”</p>
<p>“What else was I supposed to do? Just leave you on that boat to die?!” </p>
<p>“And you think that I would have let <em>you</em> to die? That I wouldn’t have tried to stop you if I could!?” Mac kept yelling, but Jack didn’t answer to that. “I woke up three months later and you were dead. <em>To save me!</em>” </p>
<p>“And I would do it again,” Jack said, voice low and serious, and he knew from Mac’s expression that he was ready to punch him. “You can hate me all you want, but that’s one thing I’ll never regret. I know it's- it sounds like a joke coming from me, now, but keeping you alive always comes first."  </p>
<p>“That’s not up to you to decide.” Mac angrily said, but his eyes were watery, and Jack just looked down, none of them talking for a moment. “Jack, I was three months behind,” Mac then continued, his voice lower and sadder, “and there was nothing I could do except staring at the remains of that boat… If Fabian hadn’t called me-”</p>
<p>“She called you?” Jack interrupted him, confused. </p>
<p>Mac sighed. “She said she had information about you, so I accepted to meet with her.” </p>
<p>“You- she told you that I was alive and you just-?” </p>
<p>“She didn’t say if you were alive. She wanted me to go with her, first.” </p>
<p>“You basically let yourself being kidnapped on purpose?!” Jack asked in disbelief, but the other didn’t answer. “Oh my God… Mac, she could have killed you on the spot!” </p>
<p>“I know.” </p>
<p>“Well, you know, <em>that's comforting</em>!” </p>
<p>Mac felt the memories of those past months heavy on his heart. He never felt so useless before- and so lost. “From all I knew, you died because of me,” he said, “You really thought that I could just live with it? And don’t even try saying that what I did was wrong, because we both know you would have done the same thing.”</p>
<p>Jack kept staring at him, trying his best to keep his composure. “You just had to forget about me. At least you wouldn’t have suffered so much. You wouldn't have seen what I…” he shook his head, looking away. </p>
<p>“I told you, that’s not your fault. That wasn’t you.” </p>
<p>“Except that it was.” </p>
<p>“Jack, you couldn't even remember yourself. They brainwashed you, and you made a mistake-“ </p>
<p>“<em>A mistake</em>,” he laughed coldly. “Hurting you, drugging you- shooting and hunting you down like you were an animal, that’s what you call <em>a mistake</em>?” He asked, his voice shaking so much, almost breaking at the end.</p>
<p>Mac took a deep breath, “Ok, maybe more than one, but-“ </p>
<p>“Please, get out,” Jack said, looking away. </p>
<p>“Jack, listen to me-“ </p>
<p>“I said get out!” </p>
<p>Mac froze at that angry voice, too similar to the tone Jack used when he wasn’t himself- and Jack seemed to notice it as well because he looked even more ashamed and took another step back. Mac stared at him for a moment… Then, simply because he was too stubborn to give up, he moved forward. </p>
<p>“Mac, I’m serious,” Jack warned him, trying to keep some distance between them until his back bumped against the wall. </p>
<p>“Yeah? And what are you going to do?” he asked, standing in front of him. </p>
<p>Jack looked away, shaking his head. “I don’t want to hurt you again…” </p>
<p>Mac stared at him, at the man that he has known for so long- his best friend, now unable to even look at him. “Then don’t leave,” he said, voice low and sad. “You don't have to.” </p>
<p>Jack’s breathing faltered for a second, then he shut his eyes. “She told me you were dead.” </p>
<p>“What…? Who?” </p>
<p>“I was holding on just fine. Knives, chains… It was just another day on the field, but then… Somehow, she figured it out…” </p>
<p>Mac frowned, “Fabian? She told you that I was dead?” </p>
<p>“She came to me one day and said that you drowned after I pushed you out of that boat… That no one found you in time; that damn box becoming your grave…” Jack shook his head, starting to cry. “I told myself she was lying- I screamed at her for hours, but I was stuck on that table for so long…” </p>
<p>Mac watched him sliding down, sitting on the floor, hiding his face into his hands. He knew Fabian must have filled Jack’s head with lies, but he never considered that one… That she would have lied to him about Mac’s death- and that lie turning into Jack’s breaking point. </p>
<p>“I know I shouldn’t have believed her. I tried to ignore what she said, I tried,” Jack sobbed, “but all I could think about was that I killed you, and I couldn’t… It was too much…” </p>
<p>Mac kneeled in front of him and hugged him, trying his best not to cry as well. He felt him flinching and trying to move away at first, just to give up after a moment, staying still into his arms. “Jack, I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“Don’t apologize… Not to me,” he said trying to move him away again. </p>
<p>“Only if you do the same,” Mac said, not letting go. “I’m alive- we both are, so can we… Can we stop apologizing to each other and just…” Mac’s voice died there. There was only one thing he still needed to say, “Just, please, don’t leave us again.” </p>
<p>Jack kept sobbing, but his body finally started to relax even so slightly. After a long moment spent in his friend’s arms, he weakly called, “Mac?” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Can I hug you?” </p>
<p>Mac shut his eyes, smiling a bit as tears rolled down his face as well. “Jack, you don’t need to ask.” He said over his shoulder, feeling Jack hugging him so carefully. Those hands that just two months before caused so much pain, were now scared to hold him- but it was a first step. Jack was back; they were both alive, and together… For now, that was enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the door of the briefing room opened again, Matty and Riley turned, both equally surprised watching Mac keeping it open for Jack that carefully entered, holding onto a crutch.  </p>
<p>As the door closed, Jack stopped, looking at Riley. “Hey…” he said, trying his best to keep his voice even while she stood up. “Riley, I-“ Jack almost lost his balance as she quickly hugged him. </p>
<p>“I thought that I’d lost you,” she sobbed against his chest. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” he murmured hugging her with his free arm, “I’m so, so sorry…” </p>
<p>“Don’t you dare scaring me like that ever again!” she cried, punching him on his side.</p>
<p>“Ow-! Yes, ma’am…” </p>
<p>Riley sighed, hugging him even tighter. “I’m glad you’re back.” </p>
<p>Jack took a deep breath. “I missed you too,” he said kissing the top of her head. Turning to Matty, he gave her a little nod and she smiled, doing the same. </p>
<p>“So, I guess you’re not quitting anymore?” Matty asked. </p>
<p>“He’s not.” Both Riley and Mac said. </p>
<p>Jack laughed a bit, “You heard them.” </p>
<p>“Loud and clear,” she confirmed. “It’s good to have you back, Jack.” </p>
<p>He smiled, a bit embarrassed, and then looked around. “Where’s Bozer?” </p>
<p>“Right here.” He answered from the door, making all of them turn around. “You really have the courage to come back just like this? After everything that happened?” </p>
<p>Mac and Riley looked at them, confused and worried, but it was Jack that said, “I- I know. You’re right, I… I probably should have waited,” and gently let Riley go to face him directly. </p>
<p>“<em>Waited</em> for what?” Bozer insisted, standing right in front of him, staring into his eyes. </p>
<p>“I… I should have apologized to all of you, first.” Jack said. “I am sorry, for everything. I- OW!” he jumped as Bozer punched him as well. </p>
<p>“Do you have any idea how worried we were?! And now you’re making me cry!” Bozer yelled, hugging him. </p>
<p>Taken aback, Jack looked at Mac that was shaking his head, smiling. “I’m sorry, Bozer,” Jack said, trying his best not to start crying again, moving an arm around him.  </p>
<p>Matty took a long, deep breath, watching them. “I’m glad to have you all here again, guys,” she said, and they turned to her. “The last months have been- hard, on each one of us, but I think I can officially say that Fabian’s organization is dead, and so is she. The case is closed.” </p>
<p>They all breathed out and sat down on the couch, trying to find some relief in those words and into each other presence. </p>
<p>“And, despite how stupid and dangerous has been, on your part, to hunt them down all by yourself,” Matty told Jack, “I’m thankful for what you have done in the last two months.” </p>
<p>“That’s not remotely enough,” Jack commented. “I wish I've had the chance to kill Fabian myself.” </p>
<p>Mac frowned, “Wait, I thought <em>you</em> killed her?”  </p>
<p>“No, I… I only found her body,” Jack explained, looking down. “She was already dead.” </p>
<p>“Then who did it?” Riley asked. </p>
<p>“Does it matter?” Bozer sighed. “I’m just happy that it’s over. For good.” </p>
<p>“Can I see the file?” Mac asked and Matty nodded, gesturing at the screen. He stood up, reading what Jack’s reports said: <em>“…the base was destroyed, and once I reached the basement, Fabian’s corpse was there, one bullet in the head, not self-inflicted… Multiple signs of fighting...”</em> </p>
<p>“I still can’t believe she come up with all this just because Murdoc told her about us,” Bozer said. “Can you imagine what would have happened if they had started working together?” </p>
<p>“Nothing good, that’s for sure,” Matty sighed. </p>
<p>Jack was also looking at the screen, and then frowned. “Wait- Mac?” He called standing up, and the other turned around. “I think I saw something…” Jack walked next to him, searching through the files until he found the picture that got his attention- and that it wasn't part of Fabian's case. “This man- I know him. I mean, I saw him talking with Fabian a few times, but he wasn’t in the last base with her and the others…” As no one commented, he turned around, finding all of them standing up, shocked. “What?” </p>
<p>“I can’t believe this…” Matty almost growled, quickly marching out of the office, already yelling orders. </p>
<p>Confused, Jack looked at Mac, surprised to see him so angry- no, not just angry: Mac was furious. “I didn't send these files, so... How do we know him?” </p>
<p>“Because he works here,” Mac told him, barely holding back his anger while staring at the picture on the screen. “This is Benjamin Namaal. He's the doctor that took care of me after the accident on the boat.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>IT'S DOOONEEE</strong> and I still can't believe I thought this story was almost done at chapter 7. I was really expecting it to be shorter, but, hey, it has been all fun and feels. Hope y'all enjoyed the ride :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fabian was walking slowly down the corridor, casually staring at the gunshot wound on her leg that was making her limping; her hands were stained with blood, and so was her shirt- there was blood over her long, blond hair as well, let loose against her back and over her chest. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taking a deep, tired breath, she glanced at the corpses laying behind her, then turned to the basement door, pushing it open with her foot. Making her way down the stairs, she started humming an old song. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah, that melody takes me back.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fabian smiled reaching the end of the stairs, looking around the large, empty basement, the cold sunlight passing through a few little windows. “I’m glad you remember it,” she said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sitting on the only chair left down there, Murdoc was whistling the same tune before tilting his head, looking curiously at her, “My dear, you look exhausted.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fabian looked down at herself. “What can I say? You always bring the best out of me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I thought you would have asked some of your friends to get dirty on your behalf, as usual?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That was the idea, but some of them tried to escape, while others tried to kill me, so…” Fabian shrugged. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t worry. Blood looks amazing on you, just as I remember.” Murdoc smiled, not even blinking when a knife flew millimeters away from his head, leaving a slight cut over his cheek before hitting the wall. He raised his eyebrows, impressed. “Well, I’m happy to see you too.” </em>
</p>
<p><em>“Sorry, but it was a bit</em> offensive <em>of you to join the party only now that Angus and his friend are gone.” She said. “And you know what makes it even worse?” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Enlighten me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You tried to help them! Really, how could you?” Fabian fake-cried, pouting, “I thought we were friends.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Murdoc sighed patiently, standing up. “That was a bit of a stab in the back, wasn’t it?” he said passing a gloved hand over the cut. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Totally uncalled for.” </em>
</p>
<p><em>“I know, but you want to know what else was really,</em> really<em> offensive, my dear?” Murdoc’s smile vanished, his eyes and voice turning cold, “Interfering in my relationship with Angus MacGyver.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Fabian blinked and then laughed. “Oh, I see… It’s because of the drug?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t usually care about some of my tricks being stolen, but Angus is the exception.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She rolled her eyes, not even caring as he started walking all around her. “I never told him that you were involved. If he got the idea, props to him-” Fabian let out a little gasp as Murdoc grabbed and pulled her hair from behind. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That. Is not. The point.” He hissed into her ear, and, as an answer, she laughed before suddenly hitting his face with the back of her head, getting free. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taking a few steps away, Fabian turned to him, grinning. “You should know that I don’t like people touching my hair.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“And I don’t like people touching my toys,” Murdoc groaned passing the side of his hand under his nose to wipe some of the blood flowing down. “You almost broke them. I mean, Dalton I don’t care, but I need Angus in optimal shape. It’s not fun otherwise.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry, but you’ll have to check about that yourself. I still don’t know if Jack or the drug killed him.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t you mean the poison?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Whatever.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Murdoc sighed. “What happened to you, Faby? First, you leave me, and then you set up such a nice plan just to get my attention? A call would have been enough.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know…” She shrugged. “I wanted to do something for you, but then it turned out funnier than I thought, so I guess I just wanted to enjoy myself.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So selfish.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fabian laughed. “I think I’m allowed to be selfish, from time to time.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why I don’t believe is so simple?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe it is.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No… You love playing with people, not controlling them. You don’t care how they destroy themselves. You just like to watch…” He said, studying her, and she smiled, winking at him. “You don’t care about Dalton, and you don’t care about Angus either… Were you <strong>that</strong> bored?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Or, as you said, I just wanted your attention?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Murdoc moved closer again, staring at her for a long moment. “Oh…I see,” he gasped softly, nodding. “How long you got left?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A few months,” Fabian said walking past him. “I was hoping to distract myself with your friends at the Phoenix Foundation for a while longer, but, oh well.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sure your game lasted longer than Matilda would have ever expected.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can’t complain,” she laughed slightly, sitting on the chair he previously used. As their eyes met, she smiled, “Don’t tell me you need a hug?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I was just wondering how many of your people knew about your soon to happen departure?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The important ones knew.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Did you tell Tia?” </em>
</p>
<p><em>Fabian scoffed. “I said the</em> important ones<em>.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Murdoc turned to face her, staring in silence. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She took a deep breath. “You’re right, you know? I prefer watching people destroying themselves rather than do it myself, but this time was different. You told me Angus was good at fixing things, so I decided to give him a real challenge. I wanted to see how long it would have taken him to give up.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So that’s why you let them go?” he asked, frowning slightly, “Just to give him more time?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“To be honest, I wasn’t expecting him to escape. I know you told me Angus was special, but... I think I might have underestimated him a bit.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, it happens to the best of us,” he nodded bitterly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I was so close to winning them both… Such a shame.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I also told you, he has a special talent for ruining people’s plans.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I guess, sometimes, all we can do is pray things will fix themselves...” She said, and they stared at each other for a moment, then Fabian took a deep breath, “Anyway, let’s talk about business: someone told you to kill me or I just hurt your feelings playing with Angus too much?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Murdoc shrugged. “A bit of both.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good,” she said standing up, “That makes it easier for me to decide…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Decide what?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, if I want to spend the last months of my life running away from Matilda Webber or from you?” Fabian said, and her cold smile matched almost perfectly Murdoc’s. “I think I’ve made my choice.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was night when Murdoc left the building, a hand pressed over his side, while blood was flowing down the deep wound over his forehead, and the large slash over his chest. Groaning in pain, he slowly grabbed his phone to make a call. They answered instantly. “Work is done.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Payment is ready to be sent your way.” A monotone voice said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No payment required this time,” Murdoc said, glancing back inside the building, “but I’m very curious to know who else wanted Fabian dead so much...” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a moment of silence, then the voice said, “The Oversight appreciate your assistance.” And with that, the call ended.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Murdoc scoffed, limping to his car, hidden into the woods on top of a hill. Sitting in front of the wheel, he glanced down at the base, watching Jack Dalton just arriving there, fully armed and ready to get his revenge. “What a good dog you are… Too little too late,” Murdoc said with a little grin on his face. “Anyway, you’re welcome,” he groaned closing the door and driving away from Fabian’s last base, completely destroyed.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <strong>* * * </strong> </p>
</div>Jack woke up to his heart racing. Blinking fast, it took him a moment to abandon the nightmare he was having and reconnect to the real world: he was laying in his bed, in his bedroom- in his house; he was safe; Fabian was dead.<p><em>What about Mac?</em> He couldn’t stop asking himself that every day, as soon as he was awake. Less than a week has passed since he reunited with his friends, and still Jack couldn’t completely relax… So, he kept calling Mac every morning just to hear his voice, to make sure he was alright, and only then he could go on with his day. </p>
<p>Mac, on his part, never complain, and Jack had the suspect his friend was relieved to get those calls as well.</p>
<p>Passing a hand over his face, Jack moved to grab the phone but froze hearing noises from the kitchen. Fully in alert, he wore a shirt on top of the old trousers and silently moved to the door, slowly opening it: it was almost midday, the living room only partially illuminated since the sky was cloudy- and there was Mac, checking inside a bag placed on the kitchen isle. Jack’s shoulders dropped as the rest of his body relaxed. </p>
<p>Mac looked up then. “Hey- did I wake you up?” </p>
<p>“No, I… I was awake. How did you get in?” </p>
<p>“I still have the keys,” Mac said placing them on the table. “I forgot to give them back to you the other day.” </p>
<p>“And… Why did you have my keys?” He asked, genuinely curious. </p>
<p>“Well, I- I came here a few times, while you were gone. You know, looking for clues.” </p>
<p>Jack nodded. It has been a while, but Mac was still vague about the time after he woke up to a world where Jack had been given for dead. Maybe he simply didn’t want to remember those days, and Jack could completely understand that, so he never asked about it. “You can keep them. If you want.” </p>
<p>“Can I?” </p>
<p>“Yeah… You know you can use my house as you want.” </p>
<p>Mac smiled slightly. “That’s a risky offer.” </p>
<p>“You’re gonna pay for everything you turn into pieces,” Jack commented, both laughing a bit. “Where are the others, anyway?” </p>
<p>“Riley said there wasn’t enough food, so she and Bozer decided to stop by at the grocery store. They’ll be here soon.” </p>
<p>Jack nodded, watching him putting a few bottles into the fridge. With time, it was getting easier, but Jack still couldn’t completely scroll off that weird sensation of danger that coming back every time he and Mac were alone in a room. “You sure they don’t need help?” </p>
<p>“It’s ok, the store is just on the other side of the street.” </p>
<p>“Right…” </p>
<p>Mac stopped and turned around, noticing him looking down, not tense but- clearly not at ease. “Oh… Yeah, I- maybe I should go help them.” He said closing the fridge, heading to the door. </p>
<p>“No-“ Jack stopped him and then sighed nervously, “Sorry, this is… It’s just me being an idiot.” </p>
<p>“You’re not. I should have thought-“  </p>
<p>“Do you still have your gun?” </p>
<p>“Jack…” </p>
<p>“Because that would help. You know…” </p>
<p>“I don’t have any gun,” Mac said, staring patiently at him, “I don’t have a teaser, and I don’t have a pepper spray- I don’t even have my pocket knife. We both know I don’t need any of that.” </p>
<p>Jack was going to object at least about the pocketknife, but then just nodded, embarrassed.  </p>
<p>“I know you’re worried about me, and I appreciate it, but it’s alright. Nothing’s going to ruin the Die Hard marathon we’re having today.” </p>
<p>Jack smiled a bit. “Sounds like a plan.” </p>
<p>“And it’ll sound even better once Bozer will start cooking.” Mac nodded, putting the bag away. After a moment, he asked, “So… It’s ok if we wait for them together?” </p>
<p>Jack didn’t answer instantly as he would have done months before, but nodded, trying his best to relax. “Yeah... Of course. I- I'll go change. Be right back.” He said, walking to the bedroom. </p>
<p>Mac took a deep breath, wandering and observing the living room. “So, how does it feel being home again?” </p>
<p>“Ah- it feels great. I missed my cave.” </p>
<p>“Matty make sure to keep it as you left it,” Mac said, checking the few books on the shelf.</p>
<p>“I know. I owe her a lot,” Jack said, buttoning his jeans. “Hey, did she say anything about that man- Namaal?” </p>
<p>“Nothing new. He left the city months ago, so there's not much of a lead so far,” Mac said. He still couldn’t believe how the Doctor managed to fool all of them… </p>
<p>“Still, it can’t be that bad, right?” Jack asked, picking a shirt. “I mean, he was a doctor. They don’t have access to the Phoenix database.” </p>
<p>“That’s what I thought, but Matty is not going to give up. I think she's more angry about the fact that none of us noticed anything sooner.” Mac said, leaning his back against the wall, next to the bathroom door. </p>
<p>“I’m sure she is. She’s gonna burn the city to the ground to find that man.” Jack said. </p>
<p><em>And I’m ready to help her</em>, Mac thought- then his eyes noticed a large bag left on the bathroom’s floor, under the sink. </p>
<p>“You talked to him for a while, didn't you? No strange vibes at all?” Jack continued. </p>
<p>“Not really. He looked like any other doctor…” Mac said crouching in front of the bag, unsure for a moment before opening the zip, “But I ignored him most of the time. Once I woke up, I spent all the time looking for-!” </p>
<p>Jack realized something just then: despite how much he wanted to ignore and forget the time he has spent torturing Mac, his hearing apparently has become even more sensitive to his voice- so much that he instantly noticed the slight change in his tone before he abruptly stopped talking.</p>
<p>Pulling the shirt down, Jack almost ran out of the room, finding him crouching in the bathroom. “Mac? Are you-?” Jack stopped behind him, watching inside the bag, and his shoulders dropped a bit. “You noticed it, huh?” </p>
<p>“Jack, what is this?” Mac asked staring at the multiple explosives in front of him, already evaluating the danger and thinking about all the possible ways to disarm them as quickly as possible. </p>
<p>“It's alright, they have been already deactivated,” Jack said as if reading his mind.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I got people working on it months ago. I just forgot to take them away.” </p>
<p>Mac took a deep breath, checking the bombs by himself, just to be sure, then he stood up and turned to him, “Mind the explain?” </p>
<p>“Mh? Oh, you mean…?” </p>
<p>“I mean why there’s a bag full of explosives in your bathroom??” </p>
<p>“It’s not like I wanted them… After I left you and Riley at the hospital I came back here and some of Fabian’s men were waiting for me. With the bombs.” </p>
<p>“What-? Why I didn’t know about this?” </p>
<p>“I didn’t tell anyone. I was expecting them to be here- them, or Matty herself. They gave me an ultimatum, making me choose between destroying the building and go with them or, well, die.” </p>
<p>Mac felt his whole body tensing up. “They were here to kill you?” </p>
<p>Jack nodded, “After killing half of them to save you I wasn’t surprised by the ambush, but that,” he pointed at the bag, “was kinda unexpected.” </p>
<p>“But- you still couldn’t remember about us after you left the hospital…?” </p>
<p>“No, I got my memory back later on. That's why, at first, I wanted to go with them and talk to Fabian- just talk! I swear, I just wanted to talk to her!” he quickly added as the other shook his head and walked back into the living room. </p>
<p>“She was going to kill you! How could you even consider going back to her again?!” Mac yelled in disbelief. </p>
<p>“It was just to get some answers! At that point, I knew she lied to me, and that she wanted me dead.” </p>
<p>Mac sat down on the couch. Just thinking about the risk Jack would have gone through if he wouldn't have got his memory back before it was too late… </p>
<p>“Mac, it was the only thing I could do,” Jack said, “I still didn’t know who I was. I wanted answers… And face her for all the lies she told me.”</p>
<p>“She would have killed you.” </p>
<p>“Maybe. Or maybe I would have killed her first.” </p>
<p>Mac looked up, but there was no smug grin on his face: Jack was dead serious. He took a deep breath and said, “You know, for some reason, I’m glad it wasn’t you to kill her.” </p>
<p>Jack frowned. “Really?” </p>
<p>He nodded, looking down. “I just wanted you as far away as possible from her.” </p>
<p>“Says the guy that got himself kidnapped on purpose,” Jack scoffed. </p>
<p>Mac smiled a bit, shaking his head. “There's only one thing missing...” </p>
<p>“What is it?” </p>
<p>“How did you get your memory back?” </p>
<p>Jack blinked in surprise, “Oh, right- I didn’t tell you, didn’t I?” He walked to the bookshelf next to the TV. “To be honest, I didn’t do anything. It was thanks to <em>something</em>…” </p>
<p>Mac watched him sitting on the coffee table, in front of him, noticing he was holding the old, well-known wooden box in his hands. Mac smiled, “Don’t tell me… Your father’s dog-tags did the trick?” </p>
<p>Jack kept his eyes on the box, then shook his head and took something, showing it to him: it was the paperclip Mac gave him months before, shaped as a pocket knife since Jack had gifted him a real one the same day. </p>
<p>Mac’s smile faded, looking between the paperclip and Jack. Suddenly, he was speechless. </p>
<p>“Don’t ask me how because I have no idea, but <em>this</em> did the trick,” Jack said, looking down at the paperclip. “I was placing bombs around the apartment- I even put one on the bookshelf, but… Something was telling me to open it and check inside this box. When I opened it, I saw this and… I remembered everything.” </p>
<p>Mac swallowed, trying to speak, but all it came out was a weak, confused, “Really?” </p>
<p>"The building is still standing, isn't it?" Jack nodded, smiling at him. “Mac, you… I would not be here if it wasn’t for you. Everything you’ve done for me these past months…” He took a deep breath to keep his voice from shaking too much. “I’m not even surprised one of your creations helped me get my memories back… <em>You</em> really fixed me.” He added with a caring smile. "It's not remotely enough, but- thank you." </p>
<p>Mac stared at him, but again, found nothing to say. After spending so long thinking that he failed Jack- that he couldn’t do anything to <em>fix him</em>, here Jack was, sitting in front of him, telling him that he actually did. </p>
<p>Jack took a deep breath and stood up to place the box back into the bookshelf, but stopped as Mac stood up a second later to hug him, almost making him fall. “I’m getting used to the hugs, you know?” he commented, laughing. </p>
<p><em>I’m glad you’re back. I’m glad you remember me. I’m so, so glad that you’re alive</em>, Mac wanted to say all that and more, but, in the end, he just hugged the man, overwhelmed by the relief, feeling the guilt lifting a bit from his chest. He knew there was no need to say anything when Jack hugged him back, still so carefully, but, this time, he didn’t ask for permission. </p>
<p>Then, Mac’s phone rang and they awkwardly parted as he picked it from his pocket, “Ah, it's… It’s Bozer. They… They need help taking the bags upstairs,” Mac said, voice still heavy with emotions.</p>
<p>“I’ll go-“ </p>
<p>“No- no, I go. You stay here.” Mac quickly said, making a beeline towards to door, disappearing in seconds. </p>
<p>Jack just nodded, watching him leaving without looking up, but not missing his shiny eyes and the slight blush on his face. </p>
<p>As he walked to the bookshelf and put the box inside, Jack turned to the window, watching his friends in the parking lot, Bozer and Mac barely standing on their feet as Riley dropped bags of food into their arms. </p>
<p>Jack smiled, and quickly brushed a tear away from his cheek. He knew there was still some work to do to make things as they were before, but, if Mac still wanted him as a friend, he was ready to try.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>